


Meant to be

by cookiesandcream91



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:28:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 24
Words: 85,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27300460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cookiesandcream91/pseuds/cookiesandcream91
Summary: Who knew that dropping a glass of juice on him would lead her towards a rollercoaster of emotions, drama, and love. But she didn’t mind, as long as her father didn’t find out about him. [ObiRin]
Relationships: Nohara Rin/Uchiha Obito
Comments: 104
Kudos: 88





	1. Chapter 1

Getting laid off from a job was something no one ever wanted to experience; especially when that person had been on that same job for over ten years. The feeling was a hard punch to the gut and Danzo wanted nothing more than to punch the wall.

"What do you mean today is my last day?" he demanded, and Hiruzen sighed tiredly.

"Danzo, I already told you this days ago. In one month, this whole building will be torn down!"

"What am I supposed to do now?" Danzo yelled, punching the top of Hiruzen's desk, "I have a wife and kid to feed! A house to pay!"

"Do what everybody else is doing. Apply for the upcoming positions, or find a job elsewhe-"

"This is all their fault," Danzo cut his former boss off, walking back and forth around the now-empty office, "Those damn bastards are coming in and taking away our jobs!"

Hiruzen sighed as he stood up, walking over to the troubled man. "What they're doing is good for the community. They're bringing in new opportunities that are exciting for the upcoming generation-"

"Those Uchihas are nothing but scum!" Danzo yelled, "Always disturbing the community with their tall buildings and luxurious cars! They don't care about hard-working men like me! They manipulate and steal from our community! And-"

"Where are you getting these ideas from?!"

"You don't see them the way I do," Danzo said, poking the side of his head, "That smile that bastard Madara Uchiha gives won't fool me! It may fool ALL OF YOU, but not me!"

"Danzo, I think you need to relax. Why don't you go home and be with your family? Tell your wife the news, I'm sure she'll help you-"

"Don't talk as if you know my wife," Danzo threatened, leaving Hiruzen's office while angrily muttering curse words about the Uchiha family.

The once lively office was now empty. He heard trucks and workers outside, and he glared at it all. He hoped one day that the rich family would suffer and lose everything. That would show them what it meant to be poor.

...

...

Misako smiled as her ten-year-old daughter stepped out, wearing a black leotard with pink leggings and beige-colored ballerina shoes.

"Do a three-sixty!" she said, clapping as her daughter turned multiple times on one leg, "You look so beautiful!"

"My teacher said that I need to work on my balance,"

"You'll get there, Rin. I know it," the woman replied, tapping the girl's nose.

It had taken Misako years to gather the money she needed in order to enroll Rin into ballet classes. Ever since her daughter had been five years old, she had wanted to be enrolled in dance school. But due to the low-income circumstance, Misako had never been able to fulfill her daughter's dream. Instead, she would train her daughter on body flexibility and doing hand-stands in order for the little girl to one day be able to attend dance class and not be behind compared to future peers.

The door opened and closed loudly, and Misako's smile faded as she swiftly walked towards the kitchen. Danzo's angry eyes quickly met hers, and the woman held her chin up. Something must've happened, she could tell. Danzo was more than just an open book when it came to his emotions. Sometimes, his emotions got the better of him, which would result in him becoming physical.

"They took away my job," he said, walking towards the fridge and grabbing a beer.

"Wh-Who?"

"Those fucking Uchihas, goddammit! They're tearing down the building since they now _own_ the land! They stole that land!"

Misako blinked confusingly, knowing that what he was saying wasn't accurate at all. Hiruzen had told her weeks ago that he had sold the land and his building to the Uchihas. Not because the Uchihas pressured him into it, but because he no longer wanted to work a nine to five job. Instead, he wanted to retire early and enjoy his life with his family.

"Well, why don't you just look for a new one? I'm sure there's plenty of places hiring,"

While Misako tried to uplift her angry husband's mood, she knew that Danzo trying to get a new job wouldn't be an easy feat. His anger issue and lack of skills alone were a big factor. He spent his entire adult life working as a shoe repairer man inside Hiruzen's warehouse. And the only reason why Hiruzen gave him the job was due to Misako's influence. In short, she had begged him to employ her husband. But now that the economy was changing and true skills were needed, Misako worried.

"I am a tax-paying citizen!" Danzo continued, "I should sue the Uchihas for taking away my job!"

"But they didn't take away your job. Hiruzen sold the land to them, and with that eliminated the job. This is not the Uchihas fault-"

_**Slap!** _

Misako stumbled back, her hand quickly coming up to her reddened cheek.

"You stupid woman, what do you know about having a job!?"

_At least I have a job…_ She mentally thought, her eyes reddening.

"You know nothing! Your stupidity is the reason why I'm in this situation-"

Danzo's eyes, upon noticing something pink from the corner, landed on his daughter. Her large brown eyes stared at him with worry.

"What the hell is she wearing?" Danzo groaned, glaring at his wife.

"I enrolled her in dance class. She deserves it, and I'm paying for-"

Usually, Misako could dodge his punches. It took her some time but after years of enduring the abuse, she learned how to foresee his incoming fist. Today, though, she was caught by surprise. Danzo's fist made contact with her eye, causing her to fall on the floor.

"Mom!" Rin screamed, running towards her.

She got on her knees and saw her mother's face, seeing how the outside was suddenly getting red.

"Take that shit off!" Danzo screamed, grabbing Rin by her arm and pulling her up to her feet.

"B-But, I want to dance-"

The back of Danzo's hand struck her face, causing her to fall down next to her mother. She held her paining face in her hands, tears immediately swelling around her eyes.

"Don't touch her!" Misako screamed, getting up and pushing him back. "Don't you ever put your hands on her!"

With such force, the man threw the beer bottle against the wall before putting his hands around her neck.

Rin's head spun a little, her vision clearing up from her father's slap. She felt the side of her face sting and knew that soon enough that side would be swollen. Looking up, she gasped upon seeing her father choke her mother, pushing her head against the broken kitchen cabinet.

Rin quickly stood, not caring that her pink leggings were now dirty around the knee area, and ran towards her parents.

"Daddy, please no! Please!"

But dad didn't listen, and Rin squished herself between them and started to push her father's legs away.

"Daddy, please stop! Stop hurting mom!"

Eventually, the man pulled back and her mother's body slumped to the floor. He didn't say anything, not even check on his coughing wife and crying daughter. Instead, he walked out of the house, cursing at God for giving him such an ungrateful family.

Rin stared at the closed door for a while before crawling towards her mother.

"Mom?" she asked, pushing the brown locks away from her mother's bruised and swollen face.

Misako opened her eyes and looked up at her daughter, crying as she felt a sense of defeat swell through her.

"Please don't cry, mom. It's OK, I can dance another time," But as the words came out of her mouth, Rin also began to cry alongside her mother.

* * *

**Seven years later…**

Growing up as a teenager, Rin knew how to better navigate her father's sudden outbursts. She knew what made him mad, and what made him violently angry. As soon as she turned fifteen, she got a job working as a waitress in a cafe. The place was owned by a man named Jiraiya. And although Jiraiya had not been hiring, he still gave her the job. Ever since then, Rin would work three to five hours after school, and most of the time on the weekends. It was the only way to support her family.

Her mother continued working as a janitor at a hotel owned by the rich Hyuuga family. Her father, after losing his job seven years ago, never went back to work. Instead, he started meeting men with similar mindsets at bars. Whenever he would come home, he would be mumbling about the new generation ruining the economy and the Uchihas stealing jobs, despite the rich family actually creating more due to their strong businesses. Throughout the last seven years, her father was also diagnosed with diabetes.

That didn't surprise Rin at all, considering her father's poor health. In addition, his anger issues made it harder for him to accept the fact that he needed to cut down on sugar. But whenever Rin would try to suggest something, he would yell back. At other times, he would just strike her across the face. Usually, his attacks didn't leave much scarring on her face. Nonetheless, there were times she would cover a certain part of her head with her hair or her mother's makeup. The last thing she wanted was people asking her what was wrong. For some reason, she wasn't ready to tell the world that her father was emotionally and physically abusing both her and her mother.

It was two days ago exactly that everything changed, and her mother had come up with a plan. This was due mostly to the fact that Rin had just turned seventeen.

"I think it's time we moved," Misako said quietly to Rin.

Her teenage daughter looked at her confusingly, "What do you mean?"

She grabbed her daughter's hand. "Rin, you have less than a year left before you finish high school. And you already have the first two years of college covered thanks to that scholarship. I have a friend who's OK with us renting a bedroom in his home for cheap,"

Rin blinked at what her mother was saying.

"My sweet daughter, I've been a terrible mother to you! I haven't been able to protect you from the monster you call your father, mostly because I was afraid of what he would do not just to me, but to you. But now that you're on the path of being successful and will become an adult in one year, neither of us need him. We can leave and not look back,"

Usually, a mother wouldn't say such words to their child. A child should always be with both parents. Nonetheless, their situation was very different. And Misako knew that if she wanted Rin to live a happy, stressless life going into college, she needed to get her out. Her daughter shouldn't suffer due to her father's mental instability.

"How would we leave?" Rin asked, her heart beating rapidly. She was both excited and scared about this.

"I came up with a plan," her mother said, keeping her voice low, "Pack a duffel bag Thursday night. Pack as much as you can, but keep it manageable. We'll need to be quick. On Friday night, my friend will pick us up. He will be parked a half-mile away from our house. Wait there, by the bus stop. I will be there too,"

"So after work, I'll come back here, grab my stuff, and leave. What if dad's here?"

"I'll figure something out then," she said, her hands shaking a bit, "I'll do everything I can to get him out of the house so you can leave. And then I'll meet you,"

Rin nodded, thinking through the details. Living somewhere else, a place where there was no yelling and abuse, sounded like paradise. She would be able to concentrate on her studies and not worry about her father one day suddenly hurting her mother in the midst of his rage.

"Who's your friend? And what color is his car?"

"He drives a blue car...and I'll tell you who he is on Friday,"

The teenager seemed skeptical; nonetheless, she trusted her mother. There was probably a good reason why she wanted to keep this man a secret.

Thursday night came and Rin packed a small suitcase with the essentials. She lifted the suitcase and walked around, testing her strength for the day to come. With her heart beating rapidly in her chest (she was afraid that somehow her father would find out), she hid the packed suitcase by the corner of her room, behind the closet, and laid down to go to sleep.

...

...

**Next day…**

Misako glanced at her watch, knowing that it was time. With her suitcase packed, she began to haul it across the kitchen as she went through her plan multiple times through her head.

Step 1 get to the car and call Rin.

Step 2 wait for Rin by the bus stop and leave once she's in

Step 3 change all bank account addresses so he wouldn't trace them

Step 4 file for divorce

One of the wheels from her suitcase came off, and Misako groaned. Considering they had never traveled, she found no reason in buying new suitcases. Kicking the broken wheel underneath the small dining table, Misako dragged the wobbling suitcase. She was almost at the door.

"Where the hell do you think you're going?"

Her suitcase fell to the side, and Misako turned around as Danzo stood right behind her.

_This is my chance to finally leave… To finally protect myself and my daughter…_

"Leaving," she replied, "I'm done, Danzo. It's over. I'm leaving you, and not coming back. And I'm taking Rin with me,"

"You think you can leave and take my daughter away? My daughter?!"

"Your daughter? You berate her! You beat her! You put your hands on her since she started walking, Danzo! How dare you now describe her as your daughter! You were nothing but abusive! You never supported her! Don't forget you almost broke her arm when she was just twelve!"

"She deserved it! Or else she would turn up like you… a whore!"

Misako laughed, feeling her anger rising. The deep secret she'd kept for almost eighteen years suddenly coming up.

"I won't disagree with you on that, Danzo. I have made mistakes in the past...some of them that I wish Rin never finds out about. But she's becoming a young adult and is no longer a child or teenager. She deserves to know the truth, and so do you,"

Danzo straightened his back, his thin eyebrows furrowing. "What are you talking about?"

"Rin may not be your daughter, Danzo. I had several relationships during that same time, and to be honest I never bothered figuring out who her real father maybe since you seemed happy about having a daughter. But that was a mistake. I should have left you the moment you first started berating her. I was a coward, and I had no job. But now she's afraid of you, and you may not even be her real father! You are a scum piece of shit. You are a coward, Danzo. You were never man enough to take care of us. But now, you deserve nothing from us! We are leaving you for good-"

Misako's body flew back as Danzo's fist met the bottom of her jaw. Her head hit the floor hard, a groan escaping her mouth. She was about to get up but felt Danzo's body on top of her, and all of sudden more pain went through her body as his fist continuously hit her.

Danzo lost control as his fist repeatedly met her face. He wasn't sure how long he had been in that position - straddling her body as he continued punching her. Eventually, his hand started hurting and he stopped. His wife's face was a bloody mess, and he cursed. Getting up, he stared down at her.

"This is all your fault, Misako," he said, "You did this to yourself,"

But even though he told himself that all of this was her fault, Danzo knew that he couldn't leave her like this. Pulling her arms, he threw her body over his shoulder. He would take care of the suitcase later. He had plenty of time. Rin wouldn't be home for another two hours…

...

...

It was Anko's turn to close up for the night, which allowed Rin the ability to leave fifteen minutes earlier than usual. Taking the bus home, she glanced at the screen of her old phone and frowned. She had called and texted her mother for hours, but nothing. A sense of dread went through her chest, but she tried to keep positive.

Once her bus stopped in front of her house, Rin got out and ran towards her home. The lights were on, and she swiftly walked inside.

It was quiet, strangely quiet.

"Mom?" she called, but there was nothing.

Remembering her mother's plan, she decided to ditch her suitcase and go towards the bus stop a half-mile away. She ran back out, running through the darkness while dialing her mother's phone for the fifth time. Still nothing…

Reaching the bus stop, Rin waited...and waited. There was nothing except darkness. No cars, no people. Nothing. Did her mother leave her behind?

_No, she wouldn't do that. Something else must've happened…_

After fifteen minutes of waiting, she decided to walk back home. She felt more afraid now. She recalled the last text her mother had sent her

_ "Soon, we'll both be free…" _

Reaching her home again, she walked inside and sighed. Sitting down by the dining table, she prayed that her mother would reappear. Even if that meant that they would leave another day. As her feet shifted underneath the table, one of them hit something. Bending over, she noticed a wheel lying by the corner. Her chocolate brown eyes narrowed, and she grabbed the piece. The wheel was that of a suitcase.

Just as she analyzed it, the house door opened and her father walked in. She didn't say anything as he strolled over towards the fridge and grabbed a beer.

"Did you just get back from work?" he asked, not bothering to look at her.

"Yes," Rin replied, thinking about her mother as she held the wheel tightly in her hand.

"Hm. Where's your mother?"

Rin furrowed her eyebrows. "I-I'm not sure… When I came home, the house was empty. Did she...not come home?"

"No," Danzo replied, walking away "Maybe she'll be back later…."

But later that night, and the many more to come, a seventeen-year-old Rin would sit and wonder about her mother's whereabouts while holding the wheel tightly in her grasp.

* * *

**Five Years Later…**

"Madara!" Jiraiya welcomed, patting the man on the back, "You finally decided to stop by my shop!"

The long-haired man chuckled, arms crossed in front of his chest. "What can I say, I've been busy,"

"Not surprised. I see in the news how the Uchiha family is expanding, almost worldwide now,"

The man gave a slight shrug, "What can I say? The Uchihas are passionate about innovation and new opportunities,"

Jiraiya nodded in agreement. "Well, I reserved a table for you and your family. Are they here?"

"Shisui is parking his car, he should be here in the next five minutes. Itachi and his younger brother Sasuke should be here in ten minutes, and not sure when Obito will be coming. He's always late,"

Jiraiya laughed as he led his friend towards the back of the cafe. "Not a problem. I don't close until midnight. Here, let me get Rin to start you out with some water,"

Madara Uchiha nodded as he took a seat, looking around the uniquely decorated cafe that his old friend Jiraiya owned. A waitress with brown hair and wide brown eyes appeared, a wide smile appearing on her face.

"Hi there, my name's Rin and I'll be serving your table today. Here are some glasses of water for you and your company,"

"Thank you, Rin," Madara said, picking up his glass and drinking the water.

"Would you like to start placing your order now or wait?"

"I rather wait, if you don't mind. The others should be here soon,"

With a slight nod, Rin walked back towards the kitchen. Anko was busy making some fresh made bread as the other two chefs prepared meals for other guests. Taking a quick break behind some shelves, Rin grabbed her phone and checked the private social mediate account she had created the night her mother disappeared.

The account description started with a "Have you seen me?", followed by a picture of her mother. For the past few years, only a few people had sent her a private message about possibly seeing a woman who resembled her mother. But after doing her own investigation (in addition to the investigation the police initially did), she would run into a wall with no other leads.

"Psst," called Anko, "I think your guests are here,"

"Ah, thank you, Anko!" Rin said, putting her phone away.

Exiting the kitchen, her eyes took notice of the three extra males sitting with the older gentlemen.

"Hi there," she said politely, grabbing their attention, "Would you like a few more minutes to go over the menu?"

"I think we can get started," Itachi said, and his brother nodded in agreement.

"What about Obito? He's still not here," the one named Shisui replied.

"He can order when he comes," Madara said.

Opening her small notebook to a blank sheet, Rin took notes of their order. "I'll get your orders in right away,"

Swiftly, she walked towards the back of the kitchen and announced their orders.

The first three meals were ready, and Rin took them out to the table.

"Here you go," she said, placing one plate in front of Madara, the second in front of Sasuke, and third in front of Shisui. She turned her attention to Itachi. "Yours will be out very soon,"

"Thank you," he said with a nod.

"I would like to order a glass of orange juice," Shisui said.

"And one more water. Obito should be here any minute," Madara added.

Rin nodded before disappearing back into the kitchen. The chef finished the fourth meal and she filled two glasses with their perspective drinks. Balancing two full glasses and a plate, she quickly walked back out. Her eyes quickly noticed the fifth male sitting with them. He had tall spiky hair, and the left side of his face held some scars. Even though he was sitting, she could tell that he was taller than the other three males, and as tall as Madara. He was leaning back against his chair, one leg out the table as he spoke with the one named Shisui.

Approaching the table, she gave the group a smile as she placed the fourth meal in front of Itachi. She then placed the glass of water in front of the fifth male, giving him a welcoming smile as he gave her a blank stare. She took notice of the intensity in his eyes, and she decided not to let it get it to her.

With the orange juice left, she walked around the table towards Shisui's seat. Nonetheless, her foot tripped over the one from the intense-looking male. And next thing she knew, some of the juice spilled over him, landing mostly on his dark sweater. Rin quickly straightened the cup as she regained her balance, and her eyes widened in horror.

Two of the males behind them, Shisui and Sasuke, laughed as Madara chuckled slowly.

"I-I'm so sorry!" Rin apologized, and the mysterious male simply grabbed a napkin and soaked the few drops of the liquid off his sweater.

"Um...here, I can bring more napkins-"

"It's fine," he said, not looking at her.

His voice sounded hard and hoarse, and Rin sighed before facing Shisui. "I will get you another glass of juice. S-Sorry about that,"

The man gave her a warm smile, and Rin rushed back to the kitchen. As soon as she entered, Anko gave her an amused smirk.

"Ha, I saw that!"

"I feel terrible…" she said, grabbing a brand new glass and refilling it with orange juice. "Can you bring this out? My ego is still hurting from that and I think the guy hates me,"

Anko laughed while grabbing the glass from her. "Of course,"

Rin had dropped items before, but it was always left over and usually she dropped it on the floor. This was the first time she had dropped anything on a customer, And this customer, of course, looked like he could snap her neck in an instant.

Anko finished serving the table as Rin helped the chefs clean up. She could hear Jiraiya's laughter from outside, and figured that he was probably laughing over the incident. What made the situation even more awkward was the fact that Madara was good friends with Jiraiya. The man would probably remember her as the girl who dropped orange juice on one of his family members.

"He's looking at you,"

"Huh?" Rin looked at Anko, who quietly pointed through the glass large window that separated the kitchen from the rest of the cafe.

Indeed, he was looking at her. The man with the half scarred face was looking at her; and when she made eye contact with him, he didn't refrain his eyes from her. His facial expression seemed calmer, and she gave a small smile.

"Not sure if you've noticed, but he's been eyeing you for some time," Anko said, elbowing her arm teasingly.

Rin shrugged, "Maybe he wants to remember the face of the girl who dropped juice on him so he could avoid her in the future,"

Anko laughed, "Or maybe he wants to eat you. He seems like the type to be into some kinky shit,"

Rin rolled her eyes and ignored her. If she responded to that, Anko would drag the conversation into details she personally didn't want to hear. As she finished cleaning the last dish, Rin looked through the glass. The man was no longer there, and she couldn't but frown.


	2. Chapter 2

"Hashirama thinks I should run for governor instead," Madara said.

The younger males looked at him with a surprised look.

"Do you want to become governor?" Shisui asked.

"I've been thinking about it for some time, and I think I may be more suitable running for state Governor rather than a mayor for a city,"

"You'll be running against Tobirama Senju, his own brother." Itachi said.

Madara nodded, "Yeah. And he's no fan of me. It'll be an interesting race. Anyway, I think I'm going to go ahead and submit my document for governor and withdraw the one for city mayor,"

"What are your policies going to revolve around?"

The group continued to chat about Madara's decision on running for governor against his friend's own brother. They discussed the difference in policies that the two had, and how Madara already had an advantage considering how the Uchiha family had helped the struggling state government.

"What do you think, Obito?"

Obito blinked several times before glancing at his uncle. "What?"

Madara chuckled and sighed, "You seem preoccupied in someone,"

The younger man rolled his eyes, "I just blanked out,"

"Probably daydreaming about that waitress," Sasuke, who was the only teenager in the group, said.

"Staring at her like that will just scare her away," Shisui said with a smile, "Why don't you go over there and ask for her number?"

"She probably has a boyfriend," Obito said, getting up from the table. Maybe the old him would've done more than just ask for her number. He would have had a conversation with her before walking her home. But that man was gone. What left remaining was a man with a half-scarred face and a mild case of PTSD. She wouldn't want to do anything with him. "I have to go. I'll see you all tomorrow,"

The group watched as he left the cafe.

"The war really did change him," Shisui said sadly.

* * *

Three hours later, and it was already closing time. The last customer had left fifteen minutes ago, leaving Rin by herself as she finished cleaning up and getting things ready for the next day. It was the same routine - counting up the inventory, making sure any food that was no longer fresh was placed in a special bin for donation, trash cans were empty, and most importantly, the cash register was placed inside of Jiraiya's office.

Just as Rin turned off the kitchen lights, the door leading to the cafe opened.

"Sorry, we're closed," she announced, her back towards the visitor.

There was silence, and she turned around. Her eyes widened as two figures, both wearing black masks, jumped over the counter and grabbed her arm tightly.

"Take us to the cash register," one of them said.

"I-It gets locked away at night," Rin said quickly, "I don't have the keys,"

The two men, who did not appear old, looked at each other before one of them pointed a knife at her.

"Don't fucking lie to us! Now take us to the cash register! Where is it!?"

"I'm not lying. I don't know where it's placed!" Rin replied, eyeing the knife.

She noticed how the person holding the knife towards her was shaking, as if unsure of what to do.

"Then we'll tear the whole place down!" the other male said, dragging her to the kitchen.

She could tell that this male was the leader, the other one looked around as if scared that someone would show up and catch them.

The leader took out a long zip tie and bound her hands together by the wrists. He then pushed her to a corner as he started looking around the kitchen. Plates and utensils were thrown to the floor as the man searched. Keeping her eyes on him, she looked around to see what she could cut the zip tie with. The edge of the dishwasher, which was just inches away, could possibly do. The second male wasn't even looking at her. His attention was on his partner searching through the room. After cutting the zip tie, she would run through the backdoor instead. It was much closer. She would run to the bar across the street and call the police from there.

"Shit, there's nothing here!" the alpha male yelled, turning to his partner.

"Th-Then maybe we should leave. Before someone sees us,"

The leader shook his head, his attention back on Rin as she slowly scooted towards the dishwasher.

"I think I have a better idea," he said, walking over to her.

Her eyebrows furrowed as she looked up at the male. His hand was suddenly on her ankle, and he dragged her across the floor towards him.

"Dude, what are you going!?" the second male asked.

"I...want to try something...just to see how it feels," he said.

The second male seemed confused, but Rin knew exactly what the first male wanted. She started to move her legs frantically, managing to kick the male by the knee.

"Fuck, that hurt!"

"Get away from me!" Rin screamed, squirming on the floor and kicking him.

"Shit, dammit hold her!" the male yelled to his partner.

"F-From where?"

"Grab her arms or something, you idiot! Just get her to stop moving!"

Nodding slowly, the nervous male sat by Rin's head and placed his hands on her shoulders, holding her down. The lead male grabbed the top of her blouse and pulled it apart, causing the buttons to scatter all over the floor.

Rin screamed louder for help as the man grabbed her legs, pushing them apart before lying on top of her. His fingers started unbuttoning her dark jeans.

"You can have her after me," he said to his shy partner, who simply nodded.

He pulled her pants down to her knees, and Rin cried as she tried to wiggle herself out of their grips. His hands were on by the top of her underwear.

"Finally, some pussy for the first time…"

"I don't think so,"

The male was suddenly off of her, his black mask removed before his body was thrown across the kitchen. The second male, the shyer one, scooted back quickly.

"N-No, man! Please don't! Th-This wasn't my idea!"

But Obito didn't listen as his fist met the boy's head, knocking him unconscious to the floor. Rin watched with wide eyes as the boy's body didn't move. She looked up at her savior before quickly noticing the first male running up towards him with a knife.

"Watch out!" she screamed.

Obito didn't put much effort as he seized the person's wrist and twisted his arm behind his back. Rin heard a crack and she looked away as the boy, who looked no more than eighteen years old, howled in pain.

"My arm! You fucking broke my arm!"

"This is nothing compared to what I _can_ do," Obito warned as he pushed him onto the floor.

The teenager cried as he held onto his broken arm.

Rin noticed the odd way his arm was located, and winced at the pain that he was feeling. Nonetheless, that hadn't meant that she felt sorry for him. Just five minutes ago he was ready to rape her.

Her focus went back to the man who saved her as he crouched in front of her. Taking out a pocket knife, he cut the zip tie.

"Thank you," Rin whispered, and he simply gave her a nod before taking his sweater off and giving it to her.

"Here," he said, looking away in order to give her some privacy.

She took the sweater and put it on immediately, which fell onto her upper thighs, before pulling her pants back up. She glanced at her assaulters again. The leader was still crying over his broken arm, and the second was still unconscious on the floor.

"I'll call the police," he said, and Rin nodded.

She stood up and glanced around the kitchen, sighing upon seeing the mess scattered all over. She wondered what Jiraiya would say, considering this was the first time someone had actually broken into the cafe.

The police arrived within ten minutes and took each off their statements. Rin made sure to let them know that Obito had saved her life. The second teenage boy started waking up as one of the officers handcuffed him, and he quickly started crying and mentioning his mother and how he just needed money to feed his family. He didn't want things to escalate.

Jiraiya arrived a half hour later, his face shocked.

"Oh God, Rin! Are you alright?"

"I'm fine, thanks to him," she said, nodding towards Obito.

The brown-haired man leaned against the wall with his arms crossed in front of his chest.

"Things would've been much worse hadn't he arrived right on time," she said, giving her saviour a smile.

"Thank you so much, Obito," Jiraiya said, patting the younger man on the shoulder.

"It's nothing,"

"Hi there, you must be the owner," one of the officers said, and Jiraiya nodded. "We're taking them to the station and calling their parents. The one with the broken arm is sixteen, and the one with the headache is seventeen,"

"Minors," Jiraiya said with disappointment, "Thank you, officers."

The officer then turned his attention to Rin. "Do you require medical attention?"

"No, I'm fine. A little bruised up, but I'll be OK,"

The officer nodded before retreating.

With the teenagers and officers gone, Jiraiya walked towards his office and began to prepare some documents.

"Are you staying here tonight?" Rin asked, and her boss nodded.

"Yeah, I have to notify the insurance. Go home, Rin. Let me call you a cab. I don't want you taking a bus alone this late,"

"I can drive her home," Obito said, standing next to her.

"Even better!" Jiraiya said, "Obito, you are amazing. I need to call Madara and let him know,"

The Uchiha didn't say anything to that, turning his attention to the brown-haired girl in front of him.

"We can leave when you're ready,"

"OK," Rin said with a nod, "Let me grab my bag. Jiraiya, I'll see you tomorrow!"

"Take the day off if you want," the white-haired man said from his office, "I'll still pay you for it,"

Rin gave him a wide smile, muttering a thanks. She then turned her attention towards Obito.

"OK, I'm ready to go."

They exited the cafe, him leading the way. They walked in silence as he crossed the street and walked towards a black sedan. Rin raised her eyebrows as she noticed the make and model of the car: Jaguar XJ. She didn't know much about vehicles, considering her family never owned one, but knew that the vehicle he was getting in was considered luxurious and therefore, very expensive.

Standing on the other side of the car, Rin gently got in. The interior of the vehicle shocked her. Clearly this car was for rich people. The seat was very comfortable, and Rin could see herself falling asleep on it.

"Where do you live?" he asked, breaking her thoughts.

"Oh, um… 786 Quincy Way. It's almost ten miles from here,"

He started to drive through the quiet neighborhood. Neither of them spoke, and Rin wondered what she should say. Despite growing up in an abusive household, she was still an extrovert. She enjoyed meeting new people and expanding her circle, but this man was different. Even though he probably was around her age (she wasn't sure how to ask him that question without sounding awkward), he seemed extremely reserved. She figured that this must've been due to the scar on his face. Maybe he suffered a terrible accident? But the way he punched that teenager and broke the arm of the other one made her suspect that this was not his first fight. The human bone is strong, even on teenage boys. This man must've done this before in order to know how to cause such damage.

From the corner of her eyes, she analyzed his scars. They weren't deep, so she ruled out the possibility that he must've been stabbed. The scars also didn't leave any evidence that they were the result of him being burned. Her eyes then traveled to his forearms, and she had to admit that he was pretty muscular. His biceps were very obvious against the gray t-shirt he wore.

His phone vibrated and Rin quickly looked away, afraid that he probably caught her eyeing him.

"What's up?" he said through the phone. She couldn't hear what the other person on the line was saying. Maybe it was his girlfriend?

"No, not yet," There was a pause before he cleared his throat, "Because something happened...I'll tell you about it tomorrow,"

Rin, pretending not to be listening, wondered if he was referring to the situation of him saving her. The thought of him being at the cafe suddenly hit her, and she wondered if maybe he had left something behind. If she remembered correctly, he hadn't stayed long after she dropped the juice on him.

He stopped right in front of her house, putting the car in park and leaning back on the driver's seat.

"Thank you so much for everything today," she said, looking at him directly in the eyes as he turned towards her, "And sorry for dropping juice on you… Um, you can take your sweater back. It's dark and my house is just right there. I'm sure no one will see me go in,"

His hand grabbed hers as she started to take it off. The act started them both, and he pulled back quickly.

"Keep it," he said, "I don't need it,"

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah,"

Rin nodded before smiling. "Thank you, Obito,"

The corner of his lips curved into a small smile, and she felt his dark eyes on her as she exited the car. Reaching the front door of her house, she turned around and gave him a wave before disappearing inside.

Upon entering, she heard the loud snores coming from her father, which didn't surprise her. As of late, the old man would easily fall asleep on the couch after watching the evening news. And as usual, he always fell asleep with a bottle in hand. Not wanting to wake him up and deal with whatever was angering him today, she tiptoed into her room and closed the door, locking it immediately.

Releasing a tired sigh, she placed her small bag by the corner of her room before throwing herself on the bed. The bed creaked, which didn't surprise her. She had it since she was ten. Luckily for her, she was no more five-foot-two, so her feet just made it to the bottom of the mattress without it hanging out.

She was already used to the out of date mattress, considering that her wages mostly went to her education and essentials. But one thing she wished she had was a heater. The house she lived in was very old, possibly the oldest house in the neighborhood, and some parts of it were already falling apart. The heating and cooling system stopped working overall shortly after her mother's disappearance, and getting someone to come in and fix it was way above her monthly wage. Part of the ceiling by the living room had started caving in two years ago, causing her to have a bucket underneath that area all the time in case it started raining. And there was also the issue of the house never having hot water, making her daily showers unpleasant.

Overall, her house was falling apart, and fixing it all would be something above and beyond what she could afford. Rin sat up on her bed, bringing her knees up in order to rest her chin on them. Even though it was cold in her room, Obito's sweater brought a nice warmth to her. Not only that, but it smelled delicious. A smile flashed through her face as she brought the sleeve to her nose and inhaled. It smelled like man, but she didn't care. Her hands went into its pockets, her fingers on her right immediately feeling a small piece of paper. She pulled it out and saw how it was folded neatly, too small for it to be a receipt.

Curiously, Rin opened it and gasped as her eyes took in the content written within.

_Obito Uchiha_

Right below his full name was a phone number, most likely his, and Rin couldn't help but blush. Was he planning on giving this to her?

As she started saving his number on her phone and drafting a message, a sudden realization hit her.

"What if this wasn't meant for me?" she thought out loud, wondering if maybe he meant to give it to somebody else.

"Still, he saved me tonight," she reassured herself, sending her message before lying back down and cuddling into his sweater, which fit her like an oversized gown.

* * *

Obito reached the gate of this condo building. The gate started to open, and he drove in rapidly, going upto the twentieth floor of the building before parking in an empty spot and turning off the engine. He leaned back while going through his phone. Two unread text messages: one from Izumi and another from Shisui.

Izumi: _"Shisui told me that something happened. Were you able to see her? Did you give her your number like I told you to?"_

Obito replied with a quick 'yes' before reading Shisui's text.

_ "Call me, I want to know what exactly happened." _

Sighing, he was about to call him back but a new text from an unsaved number came through; and Obito quickly opened it.

_ "Hi Obito, _

_ I know I said this before, but thank you for saving me today. You came at the right time. I owe you, big time! Let me know what this clumsy waitress can do for you ;) _

_ Sincerely, _

_ Rin Nohara" _

Obito read the text several times, a smile forming as he wondered how to form his response. He remembered what Izumi had told him a few hours ago - don't sound desperate, or he'll scare her away. But also be direct.

He wasn't sure if his response was good or not, but he figured he would wing it.

_ "Are you free tomorrow afternoon?" _

Her reply came back right away.

_ "Yes!" _

_ "I'll pick you up tomorrow afternoon then," _

As soon as he sent the text, he dialed Izumi's number. He wasn't surprised that it was Itachi who picked up.

"Itachi, put Izumi on. I need her help on something for tomorrow,"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thoughts and feedback? :)


	3. Chapter 3

_It was dark, causing their senses to be sharp. They knew that the enemies were nearby. Kakashi led them through the tunnel, using hand signals for communication. Obito stood two men behind him, holding a large rifle. The temperature outside was hot, making the situation in the tunnel almost unbearable._

_There was a movement a yard away from them, and they all stopped. Something didn't feel right, and before Obito could warn them, the ground underneath them gave away…_

Obito woke up covered in sweat, his heart pounding rapidly. His hands gripped the sheets underneath as his mind tried to get the nightmare out. The left side of his face pained, as if the large boulder was still there. Taking a deep breath, he got up and dragged his feet towards the bathroom. Just like every morning, he took his medication to control his anxiety and PTSD. Swallowing the pills, he looked at himself in the mirror and wondered when the nightmares would end. Every morning he would wake up sweating and cursing, feeling as if that boulder was on top of him.

He looked at his phone and cursed - it was nine in the morning, just three more hours until he was able to see her. Rin…

Part of him felt like calling her, or at least texting her. He wanted to have some type of communication with her. At least a good morning, but Izumi told him to be patient. If it's meant to be, all of the pieces would align together.

Obito decided to spend the next hour working out - thirty minutes running and another in took a while for him to get his body used to any physical activity after the war. Nonetheless, it was the only way for him to regain movement after coming back from overseas. They thought that he would have come back paralyzed, but he proved them wrong.

After his workout, he went back to his apartment and showered. As he got ready for the day, he thought about Rin and reflected on yesterday's events. The fact that he went back to the cafe at the right time amazed him. He wasn't sure if it was fate or luck that he had arrived there at the right time. But he couldn't imagine what he would've done to those kids had they actually raped her. Something about her drew him to her to the point that he needed to know more about her. She was different, very different. Especially compared to what he had with Konan.

Considering Rin hadn't rejected his offer on seeing him today, for him it was safe to assume that she didn't have someone in her life labeled as boyfriend. This gave him some reassurance - he didn't have to worry about competing with some other man. Nonetheless, that still didn't mean that she would be interested in him the same way he was about her. And although he stopped caring about the scar on the side of his face, a small part of him wondered if she would be turned off by it. He remembered the advice Izumi gave him last night.

_"That's why you let her get to know you. Girls look for more than just physical attributes, Obito. Let her get to know the real you and before you know it, she'll be falling in love with you…"_

"The real me, huh," Obito said out loud. The fun party boy died the moment he came back from the war. But he knew that he had to try. It had been a little over a year since he came back from overseas. Kakashi would've wanted him to move on.

Running a hand over his growing spiky hair, he glanced at his watch and frowned. It was only ten-thirty in the morning. Would she mind if he arrived earlier? He tapped his fingers against the table and decided why not. He would wing this and go from there.

Without overthinking it, Obito grabbed his car keys and wallet, and left.

* * *

Rin paced back and forth in her room with the phone by her ear. As usual, the detective would put her on hold for minutes. He always had the same excuse; he was busy with other cases. But Rin knew that was a lie. The man, who was the only detective in town, was lazy. She remembered the times she caught him napping in office whenever she would inquire about her mother's disappearance.

_ "Hello? You there, girl?" _

"Yes, I'm here," Rin said, trying to withhold her sarcasm. How did this man even become a detective?

_ "OK. Well, I have no new information for you about your mother. It's been what, five years? Wherever she is, she doesn't want to be found," _

Rin gulped at that. "Well, I highly doubt that, detective. My mother wasn't the kind to just disappear."

_ "Listen, Lin-" _

"It's Rin,"

_ "What? Oh yeah, sorry. Yes, Rin. Listen, I have here in my notes the statement your father gave. Apparently, your mother had been sleeping around with several men just months before her disappearance. We interviewed all of them and their alibi. They're all clean," _

Rin didn't reply as she recalled that awkward conversation. Even though her mother had never verified to her that she had been seeing other men, Rin knew deep down that her mother was seeing someone else. Yet for some reason, she never held it against her. Considering how terrible her father treated her, Rin couldn't blame her for trying to find true love elsewhere.

_ "Listen, girl. I know you want to find your mother terribly. I get it. But it's been years and there's no trace of her. Like I told you this before, I wouldn't be surprised if she just simply ran away with one of her lovers in order to start a brand new life, without her husband or daughter" _

An anger swept through her, and she stopped herself from cursing at the man. Instead, she disconnected the call and threw the phone on the bed. There was no way her mother had simply left her, even though both of them had planned on leaving together. Considering she had found a wheel from a suitcase that day, Rin always suspected that her mother must've been in a hurry. In addition, some of her clothes and other items were missing. The only thing Rin could speculate was that maybe the friend in the blue car was a dangerous person and hurt her? Her mother had never told her who the friend in the blue car was…

Her phone vibrated, and she picked it up without bothering to see who was calling her.

"Hello?"

_ "Rin… It's me, Obito," _

"Oh, hi Obito! Sorry, I wasn't expecting you to call!"

_ "Is this a bad time?" _

"No, not at all. I was just in the middle of something,"

_ "I see. Listen, I was wondering if it was OK if we met earlier?" _

"Sure, that's not a problem. What time do you have in mind?"

" _Now_ …"

Rin raised her eyebrows, "Are you outside right now?"

There was a pause, " _Yeah_ ,"

She giggled at that, "Well, I can work with that. Are you OK with waiting a couple more minutes?"

_ "Yeah, I'll still be here across the street," _

"Great, I'll see you in a few,"

She changed into blue skinny jeans and a purple blouse with matching flats. With her phone, keys, and wallet in hand, she exited her small house.

As expected, he was waiting for her across the street. But instead of being inside his car, he was leaning against it with his hands in his pocket. His head was towards the left, watching as a couple of neighborhood kids played soccer with a deflated ball. With his expensive car and way of dressing (he wore a nice white long-sleeve casual sweater with gray jeans and black oxford shoe), he seemed like a fish out of water due to her neighborhood being a very low income area. The sidewalks were cracked, the houses (including hers) were all old and in desperate need of repairs. The pavement itself needed to be redone, as there were potholes everywhere. The stop sign by the corner had graffiti all over - it no longer said Stop.

"Hi," Rin said, grabbing his attention. He gave her a small smile, and she noticed how much calmer he seemed now compared to yesterday. It actually made her happy to see him like this.

"Hey,"

"So… Where are we going? You said it would be a surprise," she said, wiggling her toes within her shoes.

Obito nodded. "Yeah, I have a place in mind,"

"Oh, where?"

"It's a surprise," he replied, enjoying how she pouted at him for a moment. Her expression was very cute. His fingers twitched, and he wanted to pull her cheeks in a playful way.

"Alright then, lead the way captain,"

Obito snorted at that as he opened the passenger door for her. She thanked him before getting inside, taking in the beauty of his car as she put on the seatbelt.

He got inside seconds later, turning on the engine before driving them away.

Throughout the car ride, she guessed random places that he was taking her. Maybe a movie, or restaurant? Rin quickly realized that all of this seemed like a date. A nice, intriguing man picking her up and taking her out, with the said location being a surprise. While she didn't mind the date, she wanted to make sure that she repaid him for saving her yesterday.

About forty-five minutes later, Obito pulled into a large parking lot.

"The state fair?" she asked, and he nodded while turning off the engine.

It had been Izumi's suggestion. Instead of sitting in a restaurant for two hours and talking to each other, attending the state fair would allow them to talk while doing some activities. Obito liked the idea a lot, as he could spend more time with Rin.

They exited the vehicle and got in line. A middle-aged man smiled at them as he printed out two tickets for them. Rin overheard the price being mentioned and almost gasped, but saw how Obito paid no mind to the pricey admission and passed along his credit card.

They passed through once finished and Rin wow'd at the multiple rides and food stands all around.

"What would you like to do first?" Obito asked her.

"I...don't know," she said with a sheepish smile, "I've never been to a state fair before."

She didn't elaborate why, yet she knew that he could guess the reason. The state of her house clearly gave away her financial situation. Last thing on her mind was attending a state fair, when she could put that money into her tuition bill.

"How about the ring of fire?" he suggested, and Rin felt her stomach drop upon seeing it.

The carnival ride consisted of a large circular sphere. It had a small car, which held about twenty people, and the car went around the circle, stopping temporarily at the top, causing the riders to be upside down, before coming back down.

"It looks scary,"

"Come, it'll be fun," he said, and she followed along.

As they walked closer towards the line, Rin began to have second thoughts. She had never been on any type of carnival ride before, and the thought of some tragic even happening edged through her mind.

"Step right in, ladies and gentlemen!" a man said as eager people got inside the car.

"Come," Obito said.

Her mind had been so preoccupied with telling herself that this was a bad idea, that she didn't take notice of the way he placed his hand on her lower back while leading her towards the back of the car. Each row allowed two people, and she was glad that it was just Obito sitting next to her. She gulped, knowing that she would most likely be screaming the entire time.

The man went around and ensured that all seatbelts were put on tightly. The bars over their heads lowered, and Rin held onto it tightly. She was starting to feel regret.

"It'll be fun," Obito said next to her, and she gave him a weak smile.

The car began to slowly move, taking them all up. Those sittings in the rows in front of them cheered loudly, excited for the thrill and adrenaline rush that was about to come. As soon as the car reached the very top, it stopped for a couple of seconds. Rin suddenly held her breath as she realized, and she mentally kicked herself for this late realization now, that she was incredibly afraid of heights.

In a slow and teasing way, the car suddenly moved downwards and Rin couldn't help but scream the entire ride.

_**Two minutes later…** _

He considered this their first date, even though he hadn't told her that it was a date. He wanted to make sure that they did something fun, he didn't want to bore her over some fancy dinner talking about himself. Besides, what was he supposed to say? That at the age of twenty-three, he was already a veteran suffering from a mild case of PTSD and anxiety?

But despite not wanting to bore her over that hypothetical fancy dinner, Obito felt bad as his dark eyes watched as she struggled to walk. The ride had finished twenty seconds ago, and as everyone got off with smiles and cheers, Rin struggled in at least getting her seatbelt off. She had screamed the entire time, only calming down once the ride came to a stop. He suddenly felt guilty taking her on such a ride.

"Here," he said, undoing the seat belt.

Rin muttered a shaky thank you as she started to exit the car. Her legs wobbled a bit, and he suddenly grew concerned. Last thing he wanted was her collapsing on the ground.

"Hold on to my arm," he said, offering her his elbow. And to his benefit, she took it and allowed him to lead them towards a seating area.

"Do you want some water?" he asked, sitting next to her.

Rin shook her head before giving him a smile. "No, I'm good."

He smiled back, rubbing the back of his head, "I shouldn't have taken you to that ride. Sorry,"

"It's fine. It was...thrilling for sure… But I don't think I want to do that again,"

"We'll do something different," he said, and she smiled.

They walked around the fair, deciding what ride to take next. Anything that involved super fast moving cars and high altitude were immediately crossed out, which left the ferris wheel, some local games, and a skyglider.

"Let me try this," Rin said, her attention on a balloon popping game.

They headed over to the stand, and the gentleman behind the counter gave her four darts.

"Pop any of the balloons and win a prize!"

The first dart she threw missed completely, and the second one actually bounced off the balloon. The third one, somehow, managed land right between two balloons.

"Ah, one more try!" the man said, and Rin pouted.

"I can try," Obito offered, and Rin handed him the last dart.

He threw it immediately, and for a moment she thought that it would miss too. But surprisingly, it hit the smallest balloon. The vendor clapped and grabbed the piece of paper that had been inside the balloon.

"And this," he said, grabbing a large brown teddy bear and handing it to her, "is for you, young lady! Your boyfriend's got a good aim! I haven't had anyone hit any of the small balloons in months!"

Grabbing the large stuffed animal, Rin didn't react at how he referred to Obito as her boyfriend, yet her heart couldn't help but skip a beat.

"Thank you," she told Obito as they walked over to a food stand, "I don't have great aim. How were you able to hit it on your first try?"

"I've had training," he said, not wanting to clarify further. Telling her that he was a sniper overseas was something he should leave out, for now. "What do you want to eat?"

Rin, who carried the stuffed animal like an overgrown child, glanced at the menu. Considering that it was a state fair, she wasn't surprised that the options were mostly hamburgers, pizza, french fries, mozzarella sticks, and other unhealthy snacks. But she had skipped breakfast, and she was very hungry. Her eyes quickly landed on the cheapest option on the menu - a small basket of french fries.

"I'll have the fries," she said, grabbing her wallet and mentally counting how much cash she would have left. She would still need some money for the bus for tomorrow. She wouldn't get paid until this Friday.

"Don't worry, I got it," he said with a smile, "What would you like?"

"Obito, you don't have to. You already paid my entrance fee. I can pay this for myself,"

But despite her protest, he shook his head. "It's my treat. Tell me, what do you want?"

The look he was giving her made her feel shyer, and she ignored the little butterflies flying around her stomach.

"Um, pizza sounds delicious," she said.

He nodded and turned his attention to the food vendor. As he ordered and paid for them, Rin told herself that the butterflies in her stomach were nothing. He was just being nice, a gentleman. And besides, this was the first time she spent time with a male. Growing up, she did have some crushes here and there, but nothing ever happened. Considering the drama at home, she never thought about pursuing a relationship. Her town, aside from being poor, was also very small. Last thing she wanted was her father making a scene if she decided to date while in high school and everyone finding out about it.

Once Obito grabbed the food, they sat by an empty table and began to eat.

"Thank you for bringing me here," she said, waiting for the pizza to cool down. She had the stuffed animal on her lap, "I'm not sure how to repay you for everything. I don't even know much about you and here you are….treating me out a day after I dropped juice on you,"

"You don't need to repay me for anything," he said casually, "And I'm sure we can learn something about each other,"

There went her heart again, skipping a beat. The way he said that last sentence was more of an invitation, and she couldn't help but accept it. Her pizza was already cooled down, but she didn't want the interaction to end. Therefore, she asked the first question.

"Your last name is Uchiha?"

"Yes,"

"Then you're a celebrity around the country then," she said, taking her first bite.

Obito gave a slight shrug, "You can say that,"

The Uchiha family owned multiple businesses in different sectors, and their wealth just kept growing. Rin remembered seeing the Uchiha name on TV at times; whether it was them branching off to another area of business or acquiring some successful startup.

"What about you?" Obito asked, and she raised her eyebrow at him.

"What about me?"

"Are you a celebrity?"

Rin couldn't help but giggle at that. He was smiling at her, his eyes soft as he gazed at her.

"No, I'm just a waitress who's still attending medical school,"

"How many more years do you have left?"

"Just three more classes. My semester starts on Monday, actually. What about you? Are you in school?"

Obito shook his head, "No. I'm managing my own company, actually."

This didn't surprise her. The Uchihas were known for having businesses everywhere.

"What type of company?"

"Manufacturing, building engines for aviation and the government,"

"Wow, that's so incredible! So...is today your day off?"

"You can say so," he said. He changed the topic a bit, "Will you be working tomorrow? At the cafe?"

"Yes, but not too late. Not at least for a while,"

"Good," he said. Thinking about her being alone near midnight at that place bothered him. Who knew who else would try to harm her again, "How long have you been working there?"

"About seven years, since I was fifteen. It was my very first job, and Jiraiay's been very flexible with me and my school schedule,"

He nodded at that, remembering seeing the state of the neighborhood she lived in. It didn't surprise him that, as a teenager, she had gotten a job. He could see how she's trying to survive, and it made him wonder about her family. Particularly, her parents. But he didn't want to go there, not yet.

They finished eating and resumed walking around before deciding on the next ride: the skyglider. Even though it was a ride that was many feet up, it was very slow and took passengers from one side of the fair to another. They sat down on the next available moving car, and Rin held onto the bear as they were taken higher and higher.

Once it reached its optimal altitude, the car - attached to thick cables - took them to the other side.

"Scared?" Obito asked.

"Ha, a little," she said, trying not to look down, "But at least this is better than a rollercoaster. But, thank you for bringing me here. I had fun,"

He smiled while feeling proud, "I'm glad you enjoyed it."

"Did you enjoy it? I'm sorry if you wanted to go on other extreme rides."

"I don't really care," he said, "As long as you enjoyed it,"

The butterflies came back, and Rin held onto the bear tightly.

"You're so sweet," she bit her bottom lip as she asked her next question, "Obito, I noticed...a piece of paper with your name and phone number in your sweater. Were you...I mean...do you want the sweater back? I mean, I wasn't sure if you meant to give that to somebody else-"

"It was meant for you," he said, rubbing the back of his head. "I returned to the cafe in order to give it to you,"

She blinked in surprise before smiling widely. "You came back...just to give me your name and phone number?"

"Was that wrong?"

"No," she giggled, shaking her head, "I'm just surprised. I never had anyone approach me before,"

"Never?"

"Never,"

He could hardly believe that. With large brown eyes and angelic-like features, Rin was the most beautiful woman he has ever met. Her soft voice and smile captivated him. There was no way that no other man had tried to claim her before. Yet again, better for him. No competition.

"That's good to know," he blurted out, and she gave him a curious look, "I don't have to worry about another guy,"

Rin laughed, watching the crowd underneath them as the cart began to lower to the ground.

"Is there a special lady I should be aware of?" she asked, half-jokingly, keeping her attention on the crowd underneath.

"No," he replied, thinking about the last time he had been with someone. It had been almost a year since Konan ended things with him. And now that he met Rin, it was good that he was a single man.

Once they were back on the ground, they enjoyed a couple of other smaller games, with Obito winning another (smaller) stuffed animal for her - a small hat that went well with the bear.

As evening hit, he drove her home and they continued chatting about career aspirations along the way. She mentioned to him her desire of becoming a doctor, and working extra long hours as she was funding her own education. Obito couldn't imagine such a life, but was amazed by her commitment and desire to continue.

They reached her home after an hour.

"Thank you for today, Obito. I had fun,"

"Glad you enjoyed it,"

Holding onto the bear and silly little hat, she gave him a quick wave. "I'll see you...next time?"

"For sure," he replied, already thinking about where to take her next.

He watched her leave, finding it amusing at how the bear was nearly half her size. It made her look more adorable. Part of him regretted not taking a picture of her. His mind kept replaying her beautiful facial expressions. And that was good enough for now.

* * *

As soon as Rin entered her home, she quickly ran into her bedroom and locked the door. She knew that her father was home, just by the sound of him in the bathroom. She hadn't told him about yesterday, but wondered if he would even care. He didn't bother consolidating her on the day that she cried due to her mother's disappearance. That day, he simply looked at her before sitting himself in the living room.

Sighing, she grabbed the stuffed animal and smiled as she thought about Obito. In a way, he had the qualities that every woman desired in a man - tall, handsome (the scar gave him an even more intriguing look), wealthy, and knows how to treat a woman well on a first date. Not only that, but he seemed not to care about her financial situation. She didn't have to tell him much about how broke she was. He probably caught the few dollar bills inside her wallet. In a way, she was glad that he wasn't bringing it up though. Her goal was to land a better job in a hospital, build experience, and leave.

It was a decision she made after finishing her first two years of college. As the years went by, her father became more controlling on her. Because he still had no job, she took care of the bills. If she was late with paying any of them, he would blame her and call her an ungrateful child. At this point, she was already reaching her tipping point and knew that it was a matter of time before she left for good. But before leaving, she knew that she had to be in a financially stable position.

Lying on her bed, she hugged the bear tightly as her mind went back to Obito.

"You would've liked him, mom," she mumbled to no one, "You would've been proud."

She stared at her ceiling, counting the cracks up above. It was only a matter of time before the ceiling in her own room started collapsing.

"Where are you, mom?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all who read, left kudos, and left reviews! It encourages me to keep writing.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Six Years ago…** _

_Rin had been in a deep sleep when the sound of screaming woke her up. She recognized that scream, and already knew what was happening the moment she scrambled off her bed. Running across the small house, she entered her parent's room and gasped when she saw her mother lying on the floor, blood running down her nose. Her father stood over her, his fist bloodied._

" _Get out of here, Rin!" Danzo yelled._

_But she shook her head. "N-No! What are you doing!?"_

" _I said get out of here!"_

" _No! Stop hitting her, or I'll call the police and have you arrested!"_

_Danzo cocked his head to the side, walking towards her. "Go ahead, you little bitch. Call the damn police!"_

_Rin took a step back as he stood dangerously close to her, his alcoholic breath tickling her cheek._

" _Go ahead, call them. But also don't forget to tell them how your mother here is not only a whore but a thief!" His attention then turned to Misako, "How about you tell your daughter how you were caught messing around with a married man by his wife! And how you even went as far as stealing from them!"_

_Rin's brown eyes went to her mother, and the woman cried and looked away, her blood dripping to the floor._

" _Pathetic," Danzo said before grabbing the sobbing woman by the hair, "Get out of my fucking sight. Both of you!"_

_He pushed the woman towards Rin before shoving them out of the bedroom._

_Her mother tried to calm her cries, still hiding her face from her daughter. But despite learning what she did, her daughter wrapped her arms around her before leading her towards the bathroom._

" _Let's get you cleaned up, mom,"_

_Misako sat on the closed toilet seat as Rin grabbed a couple of tissues. Gently, she cleaned the blood away._

_"You are such an angel," the woman said, looking at her daughter, "You're so pure. I feel terrible bringing you into this world,"_

_Rin gave her a sad smile, "I'll be a legal adult in two years… and I'll go to college… Get a good paying job… and then take us out of here,"_

_"Rin," Misako said, grabbing her daughter's hands, "I want you to promise me one thing. Live your life without worrying about me. My mistakes are what led us to this situation. If you ever find an opportunity that will get you out, take it! I don't care how far it is, or whether you and I will never see each other again. Just take it! You deserve all the happiness you can get,"_

* * *

Rin tried to relax as the blonde woman sitting across from her looked over her resume for what seemed the hundredth time. The office was large, accommodating large shelves filled with medical books. A golden small statue laid on the table behind, showing the doctor's achievements.

"Alright," Dr Tsunade said, "I will have my team review it as well, and we'll reach out to you with our decision,"

"Thank you," Rin said, standing up.

Rin shook her hand before exiting, exhaling as she exited the hospital. This was her sixth interview, and she prayed that she would land this job. Interviews were always difficult, primarily due to the number of candidates applying for the same job. The competition was always difficult.

She got on the bus and texted Anko that she would be there in thirty minutes. She had not told her friend about her interview. It was something she hadn't told anyone, in order to avoid any pressing questions. The first four hospitals had rejected her, mostly due to them finding better candidates. The fifth one had yet to get back to her, but Rin didn't have a positive feeling about it. It had already been a week since that.

Her phone vibrated, and she looked at the screen expecting Anko's response. But instead it was Obito, and she smiled while opening it.

_ "Good morning," _

It was already noon, and she shook her head while responding back. _"Good afternoon to you too!"_

_ "I just woke up…" _

_ "Not working right now?" _

_ "I make my own hours," _

_ "Ah, that's right! You're the owner ;)" _

She recalled yesterday's conversation - Obito was a businessman. She imagined herself having her own medical practice. She would be able to set her own working days, and not worry about reporting to anyone.

_ "Rin, I would like to see you again...tonight," _

The bus hit a speed bump, and she almost dropped her phone as she bit her lip nervously. Her fingers quickly started replying back. _"I would like that…"_

_ "I'll stop by the cafe in the evening then," _

The bus stopped in front of the cafe, and Rin paid the driver before getting off.

The establishment was packed, and Rin quickly put on her apron and started taking orders.

* * *

"The boss is finally here!"

Obito groaned as Hidan ran over to him, slapping his back.

"We thought you weren't coming," Nagato added as he typed something in his laptop.

"I changed my mind," Obito said, sitting down and reviewing the blueprints that Sasori created.

As he led the meetings, talking about the future and his vision for the company, his team couldn't help but give each other interesting looks. They could feel the different vibe coming from Obito. And although they couldn't tell what it was, all they knew was that they liked it.

* * *

_**Hours later...** _

Balancing multiple plates on her arm was something that took time to learn. Rin remembered the multiple meals she had dropped when first attempting. But now, years later with experience, the maneuver was as simple as putting a shoe on.

The cafe was packed, which was a good thing despite her feet aching from the constant back and forth. Nights like these meant that she would be able to get more tips.

"What are you doing this weekend?" Anko asked, entering several orders into the system.

"Hm, nothing. Why?"

"Kurenai and Asuma want to hit the clubs Saturday night. You in?"

"You know I don't drink. Anyone else going?"

"I may bring someone," Anko said, which didn't surprise Rin.

"If that's the case, then I'll just be fifth wheel,"

"Well, why don't you ask him to come along,"

Rin turned around, her eyebrows raising as Obito entered the cafe. Jiraiya greeted him before guiding him towards an empty table.

"I don't think he'll be interested," Rin said, straightening her apron, "He doesn't seem like a party guy,"

"You won't know until you ask," Anko said before pushing her out of the kitchen.

"I don't even know how to ask him,"

But Rin's protests were ignored as Anko dragged her towards the man's table. His head turned towards them as they got closer, and she gave him a smile. He gave her a slight smile back.

"Hey there," Anko said, sounding a bit seductively. Rin simply blinked at her, "Nice for you to stop by for dinner,"

Obito's eyes went from her to Rin before he cleared his throat, "Uh, thanks?"

Anko sat on top of the table, causing his eyebrows to raise as she leaned forward. "Rin's got a question for you,"

"Does she?" Obito asked, looking at the short-haired woman.

"Uh huh," Anko said before turning her attention to her friend, "Why don't you ask him, Rin?"

Rin gave her a slight glare before turning her attention to him. The look he was giving her made her shy, and she nervously placed a strand of her behind her ear.

"A friend of ours are going clubbing this Saturday and-"

"And she's wondering if you would come, that way she's not the fifth wheel," Anko finished for her, and Rin gaped at her as her face suddenly flushed.

She wanted to correct her, but wasn't sure how. She didn't know Obito that well to be inviting him to clubbing, especially since she had never stepped foot inside a club.

Nonetheless, Obito spoke up before she could provide her own input.

"I would love to join,"

"Awesome! See, Rin? I knew he would say yes,"

"I...I..never-"

"Well, gotta go! See ya',"

Anko left, leaving the two of them alone. Rin fixed her apron, for what seemed like the fifth time, before speaking up.

"Sorry about that. Anko can get a bit too much,"

"No worries," he said, "She reminds me of an old friend,"

His tone sounded sad at the mention of this friend, and she figured that it was probably better not to ask about it. Maybe later, once they knew each other better. She decided to change the subject instead.

"Have you ordered yet?"

"Yeah, Jiraiya took my order. When does your shift end?"

"In another three hours," Rin said, "It's packed today,"

That meant that she would be done at ten at night, but he didn't care.

"I'll wait for you then," he said.

"Are you sure? I won't be able to talk to you much, you know," she said while pointing towards the large number of guests in the establishment.

"That's fine with me," he said, taking out his laptop from his work bag, "I'll do some work in the meantime,"

"OK! Let me see if your food is ready?"

She rushed back to the kitchen just as the chef finished preparing the sandwich.

"I got this," Rin said to the chef, placing the plate on a tray before filling water into a large glass.

Carefully, she exited the kitchen and walked back to his table. Considering he had a laptop out, Rin was extra careful not to drop anything. A stained sweater was one thing. Liquid content falling on a laptop was something else.

"Here you go," she said, placing the glass and plate on the table. She reached into the pocket of her apron and took out a straw, "I'll check up on you in a couple of minutes,"

He nodded and watched her walk around the cafe, either taking more orders or grabbing empty plates off the table. Despite what almost happened to her not too long ago in this same place, she still had that beautiful smile on her face. He could look at that smile all day long. He was surprised that her positive attitude towards life hadn't deteriorated due to the type of upbringing she had. Considering the condition of her house and the type of neighborhood she lived in, he could tell that she and her family were poor. He remembered listening to Madara's conversation with Fugaku about that particular neighborhood throughout the entire state. The crime rate was the highest, always topping in either as number one or two. The residents were extremely poor, and went through the uttermost of measures in order to survive.

Obito wondered if Rin or her family had to take any of those measures. From a distance, she looked healthy to him. She was a thin girl, but not in a malnourished way. Females her age wore makeup regularly, and even had their fingernails painted. But Rin kept it simple, and in a way he liked it. It showed her natural beauty.

"Everything OK?" she asked, appearing next to him. Her brown eyes sparkled, making her face radiate. He couldn't wait to spend some alone time with her.

"Yeah,"

"Great! I'll be back in a few,"

He watched her as she left before glancing at the time; just two and a half more hours until her shift was over. Obito decided to start his dinner and get some work done in the meantime, hoping that would make time go faster.

OoOoOo

The end of shift came, and Obito waited by the front door.

"How's Madara's campaign going?" Jiraiya asked him.

"He got a campaign manager, and they have started hosting conferences throughout the state."

"That's great! I think Madara is the person we need to lead our state. Hashirama was good, but a pushover. We need someone with authority. Tobirama is too strict, and his policies could hurt small businesses,"

Obito nodded silently. Personally, he had not looked at the policies of his uncle's opponent. But considering this wasn't the first time he's heard people talk about their excitement for Madara's governance, it was safe to assume that his uncle already had a lead.

"OK, I'm ready!" Rin said, appearing before them, "I'll see you tomorrow, Jiraiya!"

"See ya! You two have fun, but not _too much fun_ now…"

Rin rolled her eyes while putting her head down as she followed Obito to his car. Of course that is something he would say. He and Anko hadn't stopped teasing her about Obito for the past two hours. They were worse than chatty high school girls.

"I hope you don't have an early start tomorrow," Obito said, opening the passenger door for her.

"Where are we going?"

"Central Park," he replied, getting in and turning on the ignition.

"Wouldn't it be too dark?"

"There are street lights around," he said, turning on the ignition and driving away.

Central Park, which was a forty minute drive from the Cafe, was located in the heart of the city. And despite it being late, the park was lively. There were street lights all around, helping keep the place bright and beautiful. Surprisingly enough, there were many people around: few kids skateboarding or riding bicycles, couples walking around hand in hand.

The two of them walked in silence before sitting on a bench in front of the lake. Her eyes were fixed on a couple of ducks swimming around.

"I thought this park was smaller," she said.

"Have you been here before?" he asked, placing his left arm over the bench. Rin took notice of the move, telling herself that if she leaned back, she would be leaning against it.

"Not really. My mom just took me to the smaller parks nearby whenever she could," she didn't explain more. She didn't want him knowing that even going to the park triggered her father into beating her and her mother.

Obito could sense that she was holding something back, and he asked his next question carefully.

"Is she still around?"

He saw her freeze for a moment before shaking her head. "No...she's...um...gone,"

"I'm sorry about that,"

His hand twitched. He wanted to wrap his arm around her and pull her close. He mentally cursed himself for asking about her mother. But now he knew that talking about it was a touchy subject.

"It's fine," she said, smiling at him, "It's been years, anyway."

It wasn't the beautiful smile he loved; it was forced. He wanted to see her happy again. He switched topics immediately.

"Ever been on the monkey bars?"

She raised an eyebrow at his random question before shaking her head.

"No, I was always afraid of falling. Hence why I'm afraid of heights,"

"They're not that high," he said, getting up and grabbing her wrist, "Come,"

The sensation in her stomach increased as his warmth spread to her body.

They reached the playground area of the park, the monkey bars situated right in the middle. Rin looked up, knowing that even though she was no longer a young girl, she was no tall woman either.

"Climb on the ladder, and then hold on to the bars,"

"Easy for you to say," she said jokingly, "You're almost six feet tall!"

"I'll be here to catch you if you fall,"

The flirting was not helping with her concentration. The bars were smooth, which made slipping easier.

Obito watched her as she finished climbing the ladder and held onto the first bar. Her feet were still on the top step of the ladder though, and the position made it possible for him to get a view of her midriff as her shirt rode up.

"These bars are slippery," she said, wondering why she even allowed him to drag her into this. She could already tell that Obito was the type of man who liked to coerce people to do stupid things. Yesterday it was the roller coasters. Today it's the monkey bars. She hoped that he wouldn't have her skydiving next.

"Just hold on tight," he said from below.

For some reason, her mother came to her mind. Her mother had always insisted on her taking leap of faiths and doing things that always intimidated her. Having that mindset was the only way to escape her father's violence and the hostile home he created.

Rin let her feet slide off the ladder as her body swung back and forth, her fingers holding tightly.

"I-I did it!"

"See? I knew you could do it-"

"Wait, Obito my hands are sweaty and I'm slipping- AH!"

He caught her just in time, holding her from her waist as she wrapped her arms around his neck. She started to giggle before pulling her head back and looking at him. He was still holding her, keeping her at least a foot off the ground.

"I'm not doing that again!"

"Why? I was here the whole time to catch you,"

"Is that all you're going to do, Obito? Just catch me?"

"Yes. I'll catch you whenever you fall," he said, and his response caught both of them off guard. In the back of their minds, they already knew that soon this would lead to somewhere. They felt the connection becoming stronger.

Without thinking about it, she cupped the left side of his face, feeling the scars that ran from the top of his head to the bottom of his jaw. She felt him tense up, his hold on her tightening.

"Does it hurt?"

"Not right now," his voice was hoarse, his eyes becoming slightly dark, before he closed them and leaned onto her hand, "This feels good…"

She smiled at that, coming up with an idea. It was risky, but considering how he was currently carrying her, she figured why not.

"I would like to try something," she said, and he put her down.

It was her turn to grab his hand, and Obito liked the feel of her smaller hand in his. He followed her back to the bench, and she sat down at the very end of it. Rin patted the empty space next to her.

"Lay down and put your head on my lap,"

He looked shocked at that, but did not complain. He would certainly put his head on her lap. Doing as told, Obito laid down, his knees bent (he was still too tall for the bench). Rin's fingers were on his scalp, her thumbs on his forehead, and she started massaging. His body relaxed as the corner of his lips raised.

"Feel good?" she asked, watching his relaxed face. His eyes were closed.

"Yeah, feels amazing. Thank you,"

He shifted closer to her, turning his head slightly. His hot breath tickled her stomach area, and she felt that sensation travel down to her abdomen. She tried to keep her mind focused, ignoring the building sensation that he was causing as he nuzzled his face onto her stomach. She realized that his actions could lead to them getting to certain things faster, but she didn't mind. She enjoyed seeing him relaxed as her fingers went through his soft hair. And it wasn't just him that felt relaxed by this. She could do this all night long.

* * *

"Homura told me to reach out," Danzo said, stepping inside Tobirama's office.

The white-haired man nodded silently while going through some documents.

"It's hard for me to reach out to certain demographics," Tobirama said, "Madara has that leverage, unfortunately."

"Madara and his whole family are crooks," Danzo said, "They don't care about poor folks like me,"

Tobirama raised an eyebrow at that, "I'm guessing you have a personal story you would like to share?"

"Yeah. His company took the land where my job was. I ended up losing it because they tore down the building! I had a daughter and wife to feed! I don't have the luxurious life they constantly flash in front of us!"

Tobirama nodded slowly, "Interesting. I am sorry about your job loss. I know it's not easy looking for opportunities nowadays. Everything's about tech now. I heard that his nephew owns his own manufacturing company, building engines and even aircrafts for the military, space agency, and government,"

"Those Uchihas are taking over everything," Danzo shook his head, "Them and those Hyuugas are going to control this economy! And that's not good! It should be in the hands of us, hard working people!"

"And that is what my campaign will be about," Tobirama suddenly said, "I will focus my campaign on stopping the Uchihas from forming a monopoly and having control of every sector in our economy! And you, Danzo, will be my right hand man for this. I would have my brother be that person, but he's actually the one who convinced Madara to enter the race, knowing full well that he would be campaigning against me! I don't understand family sometimes…"

"Families can be our strengths and weaknesses," Danzo said, "You would be surprised at the times my wife has betrayed me, knowing full well the number of hours I was doing at work just to put a roof over her and our daughter's head!"

"I am sorry to hear that," Tobirama said, and Danzo shook his head.

"No need for apologies. She left me five years ago, and now it's just me and my daughter. I take good care of my daughter,"

"I'm glad to be having a family man join my team," Tobirama said, extending his hand out to him, "What do you say, Danzo? Are you ready to help me win?"

Danzo grabbed his hand and shook it. "I am, sir,"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anyone here a fan of Danzo? :D
> 
> Let me know what you thought of this chapter!


	5. Chapter 5

After the day at the park, it became a routine for them to meet up each evening. He would have dinner at the cafe and wait until her shift was over. And once it was, they would spend time at the same park. Their hand holding became more frequent, mostly initiated from her. During their walks, she would randomly grab his hand and lead her around, talking about spontaneous things. Obito didn't find any of the topics interesting, but he let her talk as it allowed him to spend time with her.

They discussed her upcoming change of schedule. Due to the semester starting, she would need to change her work schedules. Although he didn't like it, considering that it meant not seeing her as much, he was glad that she was approaching the end of her schooling. Nonetheless, he knew that he would need to try harder before asking her to become his girlfriend. He felt unprepared. But more importantly, he felt something holding her back as well, and he figured that it had to do with her financial situation. He noticed how she would politely decline his offers whenever he was about to buy her something, telling him that she could get it herself. So instead of buying her gifts, he opted on spending quality time with her.

Saturday night came, and it was decided that Anko's place would be the meeting point. Rin texted the address to Obito before taking a bus. Anko's home was not that far from hers, even though the neighborhood was much better and safer.

Despite her friend being wild, she was the only one who knew everything about her troubling home. She found out the day Rin went to school with a purple, swollen eye. The teacher, upon seeing the bruise, had immediately asked what happened. But nine-year old Rin was afraid of what would happen. There were times her mother fought her father back. Would they take her mother to jail for that? So Rin lied, blamed it on falling down the stairs. After some time, the teacher stopped asking. But Anko knew better - her step mother was alcoholic and abusive. And after school, when the children went home, she pulled Rin to the side and asked the simple question: Which one hits you the most? And Rin answered before even thinking: daddy.

_"Where does he hit you the most?" Little Anko has asked, and Rin replied sadly - "In my face. He sometimes kicks me too"._

"Why are you dressed like you're going to the library?"

Rin looked down at what she was wearing - a blouse with dark jeans and flats - before looking back at her friend.

"I don't have any party clothes, Anko,"

"Then come change! I have some spare dresses. Kurenai and Asuma are already here,"

Rin entered her friend's small apartment, her eyes landing on the couple sitting by the dining table. Kurenai and Asuma were the perfect couple. Both were successful in their careers - Kurenai in real estate and Asuma was a pilot. They were both good looking, and the fact that they were high school sweethearts was even more impressive.

Rin greeted them before being dragged into Anko's messy bedroom. There were bras, skirts, crop tops, and shorts lying everywhere.

"Hurry and pick what you would like,"

Rin sighed as she glanced at the options lying on the floor. She picked up a black mini skirt and then glanced at the tops before frowning.

"I don't think any of your tops will fit me,"

Anko's breasts were larger than hers - her friend was definitely in the D-cup range while Rin just made it to the B-cup.

"Hm, I think I may have something for you," Anko said before rummaging through her closet. She eventually came out with a silver mini dress, "This dress doesn't require a bra, so you should be fine!"

"Wait, what? Anko, I can't just walk around without a bra!"

"Oh, why not? You'll look good in it! Besides even if you do wear a bra, it'll just show in the back and that won't look good,"

Her friend had a point, and Rin frowned as she saw how the dress would show her back. There was a knock on the door, and Anko threw the dress at her.

"Oh, that must be your man," she winked at her, and Rin rolled her eyes, "Hurry up and get ready! That way he sees you dressed like a woman,"

Rin was about to say something but Anko closed the bedroom door, leaving her alone in her messy bedroom, before opening the front door.

"Hey there, Obito!"

Rin's heart started pounding loudly as she began to undress. Standing in nothing but her red bikini panties, she put on the dress. It reached to the middle of her thighs, exposing the majority of her leg and thighs. The top of the dress went around her neck, causing her entire back to be exposed. Rin knew that she would have to be careful sitting or bending down. It was one thing for the entire dress to be short, the front of it was slightly loose. Overall, bending down would mean giving anybody a perfect view of her cleavage (and possibly more) and butt.

"Rin, you ready!?"

"Yes, yes!" she said, opening the door.

"Wow, look at you! Come out so Obito can see you,"

Rin pulled the skirt piece of the dress down a bit, her nerves getting the best of her. The dress made her feel naked, and part of her was afraid of how Obito would react; if he would even react.

Stepping out of the room, Rin noticed Kurenai's smile as she wow'd at her. Her brown gaze then went to Obito, who wasn't hiding his reaction at all. His gaze went up and down her body before meeting her brown eyes. The smile he gave her was different, almost a smirk, and she became a little afraid of what he was thinking.

"Don't forget your shoes," Anko said, giving her a pair of small black heels. Good thing her and Anko's feet were the same size.

Rin grabbed the shoes before sitting down on the couch. Putting the shoes on wasn't hard, but tying the little belt around her ankle wasn't going to be easy thanks to the impossible dress Anko had her wearing.

"Here, let me help you," Obito said, getting on one knee in front of her.

She nodded as he buckled the little belts going around the ankle. Once he was finished, he stood up and extended his hand out. She grabbed his hand, allowing him to help her stand up.

"Alright, let's go!" Anko yelled, "The club is waiting for us!"

* * *

The club was indeed waiting for Anko. The moment they stepped in, the music changed to something more upbeat.

Rin had never been to a club before. Her eyes looked around the large place as people danced in the middle. Several others, mostly male, stood on the other side, smoking or drinking as they watched the females dance in groups. The place was packed, and she held onto Obito's arm as they walked through the crowds and towards one of the bar areas. Obito turned his head towards her, grabbing her hand. He didn't miss the glances certain guys were throwing at her. Even though he and Rin weren't official (yet), he certainly didn't want them thinking that she was free.

The group stood by the bar area, and Anko immediately ordered shots. As the bartender poured them the drink, Rin stared at the shot glasses in front of them. Her mind went to her father; the drunker he was, the more violent he became.

"Are you OK?" Obito whispered into her ear, and she nodded.

"I've never drank before," she replied, and he gave her a surprised look.

The bartender gave them their glasses.

"What are we saluting for?" Kurenai asked, and Anko started thinking.

"To life!" she yelled, and the group tapped their shot glasses before gulping the content.

Rin sniffed the liquid and furrowed her eyebrows. She was used to the smell of beer and even vodka, thanks to Danzo. But this smelled different, and stronger.

"Come on, Rin! Hurry up and swallow!"

"I don't think I can handle this," Rin said loudly as the music changed.

"Just don't think about it," Kurenai suggested.

Rin groaned, feeling embarrassed as all eyes were on her. Obito's hand came to her bare back as he leaned down to whisper to her. Her body shivered at the physical contact.

"It's not that bad,"

Biting her lip, Rin placed the small glass by her bottom lip. Counting to three, she pushed her head back and swallowed the content. The liquid immediately burned her throat, and she started coughing as Anko and Asuma celebrated. Obito tapped her back lightly, smiling as Rin tried to control her coughing episode. He could already tell that it wouldn't take long before she became intoxicated.

"Round two!" Anko screamed as the bartender handed them their second-around, followed by a third and fourth.

Soon after, Anko was approached by a tall male before being swept by him to the dancefloor.

"He's been staring at her for a while," Kurenai mentioned, watching their friend grind on the stranger, "Surprised it took him this long to come over,"

Asuma nodded before turning his attention to Obito, "So Obito, what do you do?"

"I lead an engine manufacturing company," Obito replied, grabbing the glass of whisky that the bartender gave him, "And you?"

"Ah, nice! I'm actually a pilot. I fly commercial airlines. I love the feeling I get being forty-thousand feet up in the air,"

"I can relate," Obito said, "I have flown small planes - cessnas,"

Rin's eyebrows raised at the piece of information. With her mind swirling thanks to the alcoholic beverage, she looked up at him in surprise.

"You can fly?" her words came out slurred as she felt herself lose control of her own thought process and motions. And Kurenai wasn't helping, either, as she bought her a nice yet strong cocktail.

Obito nodded at her with a smile, and Rin couldn't help but stare into those dark eyes of his. It's as if she could fall in them. He must've known that she was no longer sober as his hand went to steady her a bit.

"Yes," he said before lowering his head down a bit. Rin wasn't sure if her face was heating up due to the sudden close proximity or the alcohol in her system. Maybe both, "Maybe I can fly you around someday,"

Rin simply nodded, unsure as to why the sound of his voice had her stomach doing flips. She couldn't help but stare at him as he continued his conversation with Asuma. Even with the scars, Rin admired the way Obito looked. In a way, the scar suited him. She had to refrain herself from touching his face.

Kurenai leaned towards Asuma's ear, whispering something that had the man smiling.

"If you don't mind us," Asuma said as he grabbed his woman's hand, "We're going to dance,"

The pair walked towards the center of the nightclub before disappearing into the crowd.

"Want to dance too?" Obito asked her, and Rin shook her head.

"Ha, no. I can't dance,"

"Good, neither can I,"

Rin giggled at that before stumbling back. Obito grabbed her forearm and pulled her closer, an amused look on his face.

"How does it feel being drunk for the first time?"

She shrugged, playfully poking his chest. Sober Rin would never do this, yet sober Rin was gone for the night and replaced by a pretty intoxicated one.

"Feels...nice, actually. But the music is too loud. What if we escape?"

"And where to?"

Rin's fuzzy brain couldn't come up with a place, so she shrugged. "Hm, not sure. Maybe we walk-"

"You can barely stand, Rin,"

She playfully slapped his chest, narrowing her eyes at him, "It's the shoes,"

His gaze went to her feet before slowly going up her legs. The thought of them wrapped around his waist entered and exited his mind quickly, and he knew that he had to put those thoughts aside. It was too soon. And considering her innocence, he knew that he would have to take things slow. An idea suddenly came to his head.

"I know where we can go," he said.

"Where?"

"I'll show you. Come,"

"OK...OK! Let me just text Anko and Kurenai really quick… and done!"

Placing her phone away, Rin allowed him to lead her through the packed club and outside. She held onto his hand tightly, swerving upon taking each step. Her mind suddenly went to her father - his words would slur but he never swerved, especially when aiming his fist at her.

"I'll get us a cab," Obito said before noticing her trembling shoulders, "Cold?"

"Y-Yeah. This dress is so thin…"

_And revealing_ , Obito thought before taking his leather jacket off and placing it around her shoulders.

"Th-Thank you, Obito! Where are we going?"

"You'll see,"

"Is it far?"

"About a half hour drive," he replied as a yellow cab stopped in front.

He opened the car door and helped her get inside. Just as she slightly bent down while getting in, his eye caught the bright red color of her panties and he looked away. Clearly, Rin had no idea what effect she was having on him - and part of him wondered if she was doing this on purpose to torture him. Maybe it was her way of revenge since he had her ride on a rollercoaster despite her tremendous fear of heights. Shaking those thoughts away, Obito got inside the vehicle and gave directions to the driver.

Rin's intoxicated mind made it hard for her to know whether or not it took thirty minutes for the cab to drop them off at the place Obito mentioned. Throughout the ride, she would go from leaning her head on his shoulder to staring out the window. Obito would just watch with a smile, enjoying how quickly she had gotten drunk by just taking a few shots and one cocktail. She truly was a lightweight.

Obito paid the driver, and then grabbed her hand to help her get off. He made sure to keep his eyes elsewhere in case he saw another piece of the red fabric beneath her dress.

"Wow, this is such a tall building!" she said, looking up in awe, "Is this where we're going?"

"Yup," he said as he swiped a card against a sensor.

An unclicking sound coming from the door was heard, and Obito pushed the door open. Rin, holding onto his arm now, walked inside. Her eyes caught the luxurious feel of the place. It had four elevators, two on each side. There was a large chandelier on top, reminding Rin of some five-star hotel. Obito pressed on the 'Up' button before giving her hand a light squeeze.

"Is this a hotel?"

"No," came his response, "better,"

"Better? How?"

"You'll see," he winked at her, a 'ding' sound being heard as one of the elevators arrived and opened its doors.

He led her inside, scanning the same card again before pressing on the button with the word Rooftop engraved. Less than a minute later, they were standing on the last floor of the building - floor twenty-six to be exact.

The area was empty, and Obito flipped the switch. On one side stood a fully equipped bar area, and on the other were several couches. Multiple, large TVs were fixated near the ceiling, and a few gaming systems were scattered around.

"What is this place?" Rin asked as she touched the softness of the leather sofa.

"Shisui's lounge," Obito said while preparing two drinks, "We usually come here to play games...watch sports…"

Rin grabbed the drink, slowly gulping it down her throat. Surprisingly, it wasn't that strong compared to what she had at the club, but she could still taste the bitterness. She watched him as he finished his drink and poured himself another.

"How is it that you're still sober, despite drinking more than me?"

"That's because I'm not a lightweight like you," he said, chuckling as she stuck her tongue out at him.

"Give me a break," Rin slurred through her words as she stumbled over towards a small mini golf area, "This is my first time drinking,"

She took off his jacket and placed it on an empty chair before analyzing the game in front of her. There was a large white button, and she pressed on it. A white golf ball rolled out, and she bent down to pick it up.

Obito caught a glimpse of her red panties again, more now than before, and cursed as he dawned another drink. This woman was torturing him, and he could feel his face reddening. He was blushing, he knew it. It was one thing for his heart to beat rapidly, but she was now waking up other parts of his body with that damn dress on. Obito watched her as she hit the ball gently with the golf club and missed the hole. He saw her shake her head before bending down and grabbing a second ball. This time he enjoyed the view. She missed again and almost fell down trying to grab a third ball.

Putting the drink aside, he shook his head and walked over to her. He wrapped his arms around her, his hands coming over hers as he helped her hold the gold club steady.

"You're holding it wrong,"

Rin allowed his warmth to engulf her as he swung the stick, and the ball slowly rolled into the hole. She smiled widely before pressing the white button again - another ball coming out.

Again, Obito helped her swing the club. They did it a third time, and fourth. Each time she would back into him more, his hold growing stronger. His desire to kiss her grew, especially as she rolled her head back onto his chest for support, but he stopped. She was intoxicated, and him pulling any moves right now wouldn't be right. And although he wasn't drunk, he definitely wasn't sober either. Last thing he wanted were things getting carried away and him bedding her tonight. He didn't want to be that type of man, especially to her.

He felt her face nuzzle his chest as she turned around, a moan escaping her lips as she enjoyed the feeling of the fabric of his button down shirt.

"Mmm, so soft…"

Obito chuckled while rubbing her back. Her eyes were closed, her body leaning onto his for support.

"Mmm, Obito...I'm very sleepy,"

He wasn't surprised, considering how much she drank, especially since it was her first time.

"Let's take you home then," he said, grabbing his jacket and placing it around her shoulders.

"No," her tone sounded firm, surprising him, "Don't take me home… No…"

"Are you sure-"

"Yes," Rin said, "No home… Please…Not tonight."

He was confused, and wanted to ask more. But knew that it was better to ask when she was sober.

"Alright, I'll take you somewhere else,"

With her eyes still closed, she smiled at the idea. Despite her intoxication, a very small part of her brain was still alert when it came to her father. She knew that if her father caught her in this state, wearing such a dress, in the middle of the night, his fist would be the one doing the talking.

Obito picked her up bridal style and exited the lounge. Her arms automatically went around his neck as she placed her head on his shoulder. Obito looked at her with a smile, careful not to hit her feet with the side of the door. He pressed the elevator button with a finger, and watched her angelic face. Her eyes were half opened now. The elevator doors opened, and he walked inside.

"Where are we going?" she asked tiredly.

"My apartment. It's just ten floors down,"

Her head came up in surprise, "Wait, you live here? In this building?"

"Yeah. Shisui lives one floor above me,"

"Must be nice to have family nearby,"

The elevator stopped, doors opening. Obito headed towards the third door on the right.

"Want me to get down?" she asked, and he shook his head once he grabbed his key.

"Nah, I got it,"

He opened the door and walked inside, closing it with his foot. Rin wow'd at the large kitchen - marble countertops, wooden floors, white in-ceiling lights, stainless steel appliances. He brought her over to the living room and placed her on the couch.

"Let me bring you some water,"

Rin nodded as her tired eyes checked out the rest of his place. There were no decorations, but everything looked beautiful and expensive. He had a large tv mounted to the wall, a video game console, coffee table, and three-seater couch. The window blinds were pulled back, giving her a beautiful view of the city.

"Here," he said, giving her the glass.

She took it carefully, muttering a thanks, before drinking the water. He sat down next to her, grabbing the glass as soon as she was done.

"Obito, your place is beautiful!"

He smiled at her reaction, "Thanks, Rin. Although I've been told that I should decorate it,"

She tilted her head before nodding, "Actually...yes...you do need some decorations. Maybe some picture of your family?"

"My parents passed away when I was little. I barely remember them," he said, "Madara, my uncle, raised me. Not sure how I feel having a picture of him on my wall..."

Rin giggled, remembering his uncle from days ago. Her mother's face suddenly came to her mind. An overwhelming feeling went through her, as if something - no, someone - was trying to reach out. Someone familiar… motherly…

"You're lucky to have him in your life,"

Obito looked at her confusingly, but didn't stop her as she continued,

"To this day...I wish I knew where she went...I've put posters around, had the police searching, searched myself… but-but it's as if she was erased from this world,"

He saw her eyes water, a tear suddenly rolling down. Obito shifted closer to her.

"Rin, who are you-"

"We were supposed to escape together five years ago. She couldn't handle my father's abuse…"

He suddenly realized that she was referring to her mother. That day at the park, she had mentioned how her mother was gone. She never clarified whether or not she meant that her mother had passed away.

Rin was suddenly sobbing uncontrollably, "She created a plan...for us to use to escape...so my father wouldn't find out… nor would he be able to find us…"

"Rin...Is that why you don't want to go home today? You're afraid of your father?"

She nodded, turning her head away as if ashamed, "Y-Yeah…"

"Will he...Has he hurt you, as well?"

He's heard of parents being abusive, but usually towards each other and not their children. But as he watched Rin slowly nod at his question, he felt his heart drop.

"He's been hitting me since I was little… Most of the time it came whenever I would try to tell him to stop… To stop hitting my mom… But he wouldn't stop. Instead, he would take it out on me. Eventually my mom had enough and wanted us to escape… I was supposed to meet her at the bus stop...but she never came…"

Rin started crying again, and Obito couldn't help but wrap an around her and pull her shaking body to his, allowing her to cry on his chest.

"The police...c-can't find any traces of her… They tell me that she just walked away from everything, including me,"

She sniffed several times before continuing, "Why would she leave me with him, Obito? Why? She left me alone with that monster...a-and I don't have enough money to get out… Why did she not take me with her? I thought she loved me..."

Obito cursed and hugged her tightly, pulling her even closer as he tried to register everything. It explained many things - the state of her house, her hesitation whenever it came to him paying things for her, and her unusual determination in finishing her schooling. Nonetheless, he also saw how independent she was. She was surviving on her own. But every survivor has a broken history, and now he knew hers. The fact that she still lived in that house with her abusive father bothered him. What if the man lost control and did something worse than just hit her? Was the man capable of murder? Overseas in the military, Obito had seen a lot of scenarios where the husbands killed their wives and children out of rage. Her mother's disappearance was suspicious; if there were no traces of her to be found, it was because somebody didn't want anyone finding her. Could it be that her father was involved?

A light snore interrupted his thoughts, and Obito looked down at her as she slept on his chest. Her eyelashes were still wet, her mouth slightly opened. He couldn't imagine her being abused - to him, Rin was the definition of perfect. She carried a smile that would brighten his day. He loved the way she would grab his hand and pull him around to different places. She barely showed any signs of distress.

But now he knew that that wasn't the case, the fact that she didn't have enough money to leave bothered him a lot. Now, part of him wanted her to stay and live with him - he would take care of her, supporting her as she strove towards her education.

It was too early for that, however. Had they been in a relationship even for a couple of months, he would have told her to move in. But they were still getting to know each other, and Obito wondered what he could do to make everything go faster.

Rin stirred again, mumbling 'mommy' under her breath.

It was past three in the morning, and the couch was probably not the most comfortable place for sleeping. He could carry her to his bed and let her sleep there while he took the couch. But at the same time, he didn't want to let her go. He loved the feeling of her skin against his.

Instead, he rearranged his leather jacket over her to make sure she was warm. He allowed her weight to fall on him as she slept peacefully. In the meantime, he leaned his head back against the couch and closed his eyes, letting sleep overtake him as well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please, let me know what you thought in a comment! Comments and feedback inspire me to continue.
> 
> Thank you for reading!


	6. Chapter 6

_School was cancelled thanks to the sudden thunderstorm that had fallen over the city, which allowed eight-year-old Rin to get a few extra hours of sleep. The smell of bacon was what woke her, and she sat up curiously. The house was quiet, even as the thunder outside was loud._

_The little girl pushed the bedsheets aside as she sat up, her feet touching the cold floor. She could hear the sizzling noise of the bacon touching the hot oil, and she licked her lips with anticipation. Opening the door and exiting her room, she walked towards the kitchen, smiling as she watched her mother hum while flipping some bacon strips on the skillet._

_"Good morning, my little sunshine," Misako said in a singing voice._

_"Smells good!" Rin said, walking over to her mother._

_"Don't stand too close. The oil is hot!"_

_Rin nodded as her wide eyes glanced at the place with cooked bacon on top. Her stomach growled. She couldn't remember the last time she had bacon._

_"You went to the supermarket?" she asked._

_"No. This was actually donated to me by a women's shelter," she said, turning off the stove, "They also gave me a box of macaroni and cheese!"_

_Rin smiled even more. Last night's dinner was light since most of her parent's money went to paying the house and the utility bills._

_Misako turned around, bending down and playfully pinching her daughter's cheek._

_"Why don't you go brush your teeth while I put some bread to toast?"_

_Rin nodded. But as she turned around towards the bathroom, her mother's hands grabbed her arms. The woman turned her around, her smile suddenly turning sad. Rin blinked in confusion._

_"And Rin, one more thing,"_

_"Yeah,"_

_"When you wake up, don't stop searching for me,"_

_"Wh-What?"_

_"Keep searching for me, Rin. Please don't give up on me,"_

_"B-But wait, where are you, mom? Where did you go?"_

_"It's time to wake up,"_

_"Wait, mom!"_

_"Wake up, Rin,"_

_"B-But,"_

"Wake up, Rin,"

Her eyes, heavy from the heavy slumber, opened. There was a face looking down at her, and he was smiling at her. It took Rin several blinks before realizing that it was Obito, and her brain registered what was going on.

"O...Obito?"

"Hey," he said, watching as she sat up slowly.

Rin looked around confusingly. She was lying on a wide bed, its dark blue sheets covering the majority of her body. There was a simple large dresser across. The light in the room was off, but through the half-opened window, Rin could see that it was already daylight.

"Am I in your room?" she asked, and he nodded.

"We both fell asleep on the couch. I woke up a couple hours ago...Didn't want to wake you up so I brought you here,"

Her face flushed in embarrassment, "You're so sweet-Wait, what time is it?"

"Almost noon,"

Rin gasped, her hand hitting her forehead. "N-Noon? I slept that much!?"

"To be fair, we slept at around three in the morning,"

"You're right,"

Her stomach, which felt acidic and sour, growled loudly, and she blushed in embarrassment even more. Obito chuckled at her before getting up.

"Sorry...I feel...terrible,"

"That's what hangovers do. I have some painkillers in the bathroom,"

"Thank you. My head is killing me...and I feel like I need a shower,"

"Feel free to take one," Obito said, walking over to his dresser and pulling out a large black t-shirt, "I think this should fit you like a dress,"

"Thanks,"

Rin fixed her dress underneath the covers before getting out of the bed. Obito led her towards the bathroom, pulling an extra towel and spare toothbrush for her from the bathroom cupboard. She thanked him again, probably the fifth time by now, before locking the door as soon as he left.

Alone in his large bathroom, Rin sighed before taking the revealing dress off and sitting on the toilet. After doing her business, she washed her hands and brushed her teeth. The throb in her head was making it hard for her to concentrate, and she opened the mirror. Her eyes widened at the number of medicine bottles situated on the three shelves. Her eyes scanned the name of most of them, her brain mapping some of them to medications that soldiers would get prescribed to in order to combat their post-traumatic stress disorder. The number of bottles worried her, and figured that the large scar on his face was directly tied to the medications.

Wanting to be respectful of his privacy, Rin grabbed some aspirin and quickly swallowed it. She thought about her dad, and wondered how it was possible for him not to get hangovers.

_Unless he got used to them_ , she thought, turning on the shower and smiling as warm water came out.

With the warm shower and overall comfortness of his apartment, Rin felt like staying there a little longer. Her home was always cold, and during the summer would get unbearably hot. It was never comfortable, and after the disappearance of her mother, it became worse-

Rin's eyes widened as the image of her mother came into her mind, and the words she told her in her dream.

_"Keep searching for me, Rin. Please don't give up on me,"_

Not only that, but she remembered telling Obito her situation about her parents last night. She remembered how she cried on him while telling him how her and her mother were planning their escape from her abusive father. She had been drunk, and spilled her emotions out like that to him.

"Oh...no…" Rin covered her face, more anxious than ever on seeing him.

After her revelation, Rin didn't remember much. But she figured that she must have fallen asleep on the couch with him, before he eventually woke up before her and carried her to his bed.

She wasn't sure if he did that because he genuinely cared about her, or just felt sorry. They had known each other for almost five days now, and here she was already crying on him and telling him her issues with her father and her mother's disappearance. She wouldn't be surprised if he wanted nothing to do with her after this. He comes from a tight and well-respected family. She had none of that.

Finishing her shower, Rin used the spare towel to dry herself off and then put on the black t-shirt he lent her. It fell about two inches above her knees, providing her way more coverage than Anko's borrowed dress. Afterwards, she put on her underwear and grabbed last night's dress, exiting the bathroom before being hit with a smell of eggs and bacon. Her stomach growled loudly, and her mind thought about the dream.

Just like her dream, she walked over to the kitchen. Barefoot. This time though, his floor was warm…. Unlike the unkempt cold floors of her deteriorating home.

Sensing her there, Obito turned around and gave her a smile.

"How are you feeling?" he asked, placing two strips of bacon on each plate, next to the omelettes.

He grabbed the plates and set them down on the kitchen island.

"Water? Juice? Beer?"

Rin rolled her eyes with a smile before replying, "Water is fine,"

He took out two glasses of water and placed them next to each plate. He sat down on one of the stools and motioned her to join him. Setting the dress aside, she sat down next to him and stared at the food. It looked delicious.

Her hangover began to waver upon taking a few bites. The food was delicious, the bacon nice and crispy. It reminded her of the bacon she had seen in her dream, followed by her mother's words…

_"Keep searching for me, Rin. Please don't give up on me,"_

Obito finished his food before her, but he didn't move. The silence between them made the unspoken situation more obvious, and Rin knew that sooner or later they would have to talk.

Setting her fork down, she slowly finished chewing on the eggs before speaking.

"Listen, Obito… about what I told you...you know...regarding my parents...I'm sorry… I shouldn't have brought it up… Probably made you feel awkward,"

"Not awkward," Obito said, shifting on the stool so he could face her, "Worried. Rin,"

The turn of her head was slow, as if afraid of looking at him, and he knew this was probably hard for her to do.

"Rin, if you don't want to talk about it, that's fine. Just know that I'm here to listen...always,"

"Thank you," she said, "I wish I hadn't said anything, though. I feel embarrassed now,"

"Don't be," he moved the stool closer to her, and she eyed his knee as it softly touched her leg. The warmness came back to her face as she watched his hand slowly grab hers.

"Rin, I know you rather not talk about it, but I'm worried about you. And I would appreciate if you told me,"

She hesitated, refusing to look at him. His grasp on her hand tightened, and she looked the opposite way before replying.

"Shortly after I turned seventeen, my mom came up with a plan on us leaving. She thought that because I was already old enough...that her and I could escape while my father was gone. He would have beat her if he caught us...and considering I'm always defending her, he would've hit me too,"

Obito was beginning to hate this man, but he remained quiet as she continued.

"He never showed us compassion. He always came home mad. And when he lost his job, his temper got worse. He wasn't afraid to punch my mother. He would choke her, slam her face against the wall or the cabinet,"

He didn't blink as everything registered in his brain. But the next words out of her mouth almost had him punching a wall.

"And whenever I got in the middle, he would punch me too. Once he twisted my arm so bad that had it not been for my mom pushing him off right away, he probably would've broken it. I think I was ten...maybe nine… I actually don't remember. But I do remember having a hard time writing in school because of it. My arm was in pain for a good week,"

"Why didn't your mom ever call the police on him?"

His tone was serious, and it reminded her of when he saved her that night from those two male teens. Nonetheless, his question was valid.

"...She...was afraid that doing that would cause us to be homeless, since the house is under my father's name,"

"What happened on the day that you were supposed to leave with her?"

"I came home, and she was gone. I had my bag ready and was waiting for her phone call. It never came. She told me that our meeting point would be the bus stop and that someone in a blue car would be picking us up. I went there but there was no one. I waited and eventually went back home. The only thing that seemed out of the ordinary was a wheel from one of her suitcases… I found it in the kitchen. After that day, I've never heard of her ever since,"

She took a sip of her water before continuing.

"The police haven't been able to find her… And because she had been sleeping with other men, they believe that she ran off with one of them,"

"You believe that?"

She shook her head slowly, "I...No… I don't… It just doesn't make sense… I've created social media posts to see if anyone has seen her, since the detective barely did anything. In the last five years, I've received few messages but they always turned out to not be her,"

"What about your father? What has he done?"

"Nothing. He doesn't care. He calls her a whore, says that it's probably better that she left. Last month, he and I got into an argument about it. I got tired of him calling her names, and he slapped me so hard that my cheek was red for a good whole day,"

He pulled her closer, startling her as they both got to their feet. Obito's hands trembled a bit as he grabbed her shoulders. Those dark eyes of his bore into hers, entrancing her. Rin didn't know she had been holding in her breath until his forehead touched hers.

"You need to get out of there, Rin,"

"And go where? I don't have the money to just leave-"

"I know," he cut her off, regretting bringing it up as she was now shaking, her thin eyebrows furrowed, "I'm sorry. I'm just worried that he'll do something worse to you,"

His thoughts went to the horror he saw overseas - men killing their wives and children over the sake of religion. He and Kakashi, his sergeant, along with their team hunted those men down. He wanted to tell her about it, and how he didn't want any of that happening to her. Not only because it was morally wrong - but because now he met a person that was beginning to meet a lot to him.

Her hand touched the right side of his face, her features calming before giving him a smile. Despite not being ready to leave her situation, she understood his concern. It was one that always sat in the back of her mind, as well as her mother's mind too.

"I'll be fine, Obito. I know my dad well… So far, I've been playing it safe in order not to get him riled up until I can leave. Maybe twelve months from now, I'll have enough to find a roommate and move out,"

Obito pressed his lips, stopping himself from adding that in twelve months (or less), she could live with him. Instead, his hands traveled to her cheeks, cupping her face before leaning down. He was tired of waiting, and knew that right now was his chance to kiss her. He noticed how her eyes closed as her lips parted, her hands fisting the front of his t-shirt as she tiptoed. Just as their lips made contact, just briefly, a loud knock was heard behind the door, along with a familiar voice.

"Oi, Obito! Open up!"

Rin flinched, her brown eyes widening as if she just woke up from a dream.

"Fucking Shisui," Obito groaned, scratching the back of his head.

He turned around and walked towards the door. Rin was about to protest, remembering that she was only in a large t-shirt and panties, but Obito opened the door. However, he only opened it slightly, his body between it and the doorframe.

"What is it?"

"Grumpy as usual," Shisui said with a chuckle, "Just stopping by to see what you were up to- Oh, hello there?"

Rin's face flushed as she tried her hardest to remain out of view. But clearly, the male had somehow noticed her hiding in the back. She wasn't sure what to do but greet back. And nervously, making sure that Obito's shirt was still covering her private area, she raised a hand and waved at him, muttering a nervous hello. Shisui smiled back before turning his attention back to the fellow Uchiha male.

"Heh, didn't take you long enough to sleep with the waitress,"

"I didn't sleep with her," Obito said lowly, narrowing his eyes as Shisui smirked at him.

"Mhmm, sure. Yet she's standing in your kitchen wearing your shirt and nothing else,"

"What do you want?" Obito quickly changed the conversation, wanting to get this over with in order to go back to Rin.

"Madara's hosting dinner tonight. Wants us to help him with some campaigning,"

"OK. Anything else?"

"Nope, just-"

"I'll see you later than. Gotta go,"

"Make sure to wear a condom-"

Obito closed the door immediately, rolling his eyes as Shisui laughed while walking away.

A frown fell to his face as he turned around and noticed that Rin was no longer there. He wondered if she heard Shisui's comment and got offended.

"Rin?"

"In here," she replied from his room, and he headed there.

She was wearing last night's dress, the heels dangling from her fingers.

"I was just changing. I think I should get going, my semester starts tomorrow and I want to start prepping,"

He nodded understandingly, even though he wanted her to stay.

"I'll drive you home,"

"Thanks. Actually, I need to get to Anko's place first. My clothes are there,"

There was no way she was going to walk into her home wearing the dress.

Obito nodded, and grabbed his keys and wallet.

It took approximately fifty minutes to reach Anko's apartment, and Rin was relieved when her short-haired friend opened the door. Anko gave her a smirk as she noticed Obito sitting on the driver seat of his car.

"Oh, he's got a nice car,"

"I know," Rin replied, stepping inside her friend's home, "You should see his apartment too! It's very nice. I think it may be a condo,"

"I wouldn't be surprised. He's an Uchiha! They're all rich. You definitely scored big, girl!"

"Oh stop it. So far nothing's happened between us" Rin said, yet her face flushed, "Anyway, where are my clothes? I don't want my dad seeing me like this, in case he's home."

"They're right here," Anko replied, leading her into her laundry room, "How has your dad been doing lately? Still being an asshole?"

"He's calmed down a bit," Rin said, taking off the dress and putting on her bra. "I just leave him be until I can get out of there,"

"What about the search for your mother?"

Rin shook her head as she finished putting on her jeans, followed by her blouse. "Nothing. The detective doesn't want to deal with it anymore. I can tell," she then smiled, "Anyway, thanks for letting me borrow the dress! I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Yup! Oh, and Rin?"

"Yeah?"

"How big is his.. _you know_...?"

Rin rolled her eyes, trying her best not to let smile. Nonetheless, the side of her lips flinched as she couldn't help herself. "I don't know yet. We didn't get that far,"

"Hah, oh, wait! What do you mean by that far?! Wait, Rin! Come back!"

"I'll see you tomorrow!"

"Come back and tell me, woman!"

Rin ignored her friend as she got inside Obito's car. The male looked at her curiously. "Is she OK?"

"She's just being her normal self," Rin replied, leaning back after putting on the seatbelt.

He didn't say anything else, which she was glad for, and he drove to her home next. The drive wasn't far, and he felt a bad feeling in his body as he stopped in front of her house. He looked at it and remembered what she told him about her father. Part of him wanted to see the coward who, throughout the years, put his hands on her and her mother. Yet, he knew that it was better that he didn't see him. Obito was well aware of his strength, and knew that if he wasn't careful, he could kill him.

"I'll see you on Tuesday? I think I'll have a better idea of how busy I'll be by then," she said.

"OK," he replied.

There was an awkward pause, and he was surprised when her delicate fingers touched his.

"Are you OK?"

"Yeah," he replied, squeezing her hand a bit, "I'll see you Tuesday,"

She exited the vehicle and gave him a final wave before walking towards her home. He waited until she entered, his heart anticipating her father to show up just so Obito could take a good look at the man. But none of that happened, and Obito drove away, already looking forward to Tuesday.

* * *

Rin frowned as she stepped inside her home. Scanning over the broken cabinets, unkempt floor, half-functioning stove, she suddenly wanted to go back to Obito's home. Not just because of its look and comfortness, but of the homey feeling he gave it, even if it wasn't decorated. Remembering it just made her anticipation of leaving her home grow. She really did hope that in another twelve months, she would be somewhere else.

But what if her mother came back and she was no longer here?

That was one worry Rin had - moving away and somehow, her mother reappearing. It made Rin double-guess herself in terms of moving out in the first place.

Sighing, she passed the kitchen and walked towards the small living room, stopping midtrack as her father looked up at her from where he was sitting.

"Where the _hell_ have you been, Rin?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Let me know what you thought in a comment below!


	7. Chapter 7

She deliberately took a couple of minutes to answer. Her father may be a drunk, sometimes forgetting basic things, but he wasn't a complete fool either. Not only that, but any mention of Uchiha would have his blood boiling and possibly slap to her face. So she treaded carefully, ensuring to keep it simple yet realistic.

"I stayed at Anko's. She became really drunk, so I stayed over to make sure she was OK,"

Danzo didn't say anything for a while, his hard gaze meeting her eyes. Rin kept her cool, knowing that if she looked away he would get suspicious. Her father huffed, shaking his head.

"One of these days, that girl's gonna get herself pregnant by some drunk,"

Rin chose to say nothing. Her father never liked Anko. He always criticized her behavior, making comments about her 'looseness'.

Danzo got up from the couch and slowly walked towards the old small table situated by the corner of the room. Rin noticed the slowness of his movements, as if he had no energy. Her curious eyes caught the way his hand trembled before grabbing a couple of papers.

"I need you to pass these around," he said.

She skimmed over the document, realizing that he was giving her campaign propaganda for Tobirama Senju. Politics was one of her weaknesses; the topic just never interested her, and she barely paid attention to what was going on. Nonetheless, she was aware of who Tobirama Senju was. He was the brother of the current governor of her state, Hashirama Senju. Hashirama had already served two terms, and was ready to retire. Nonetheless, none of this explained why her father had campaign brochures.

"Why?"

"To make sure that enough people vote for him and not that Uchiha scumbag!"

_Uchiha scumbag?_

Rin suddenly remembered what that young man (Shisui?) had told Obito earlier today. His uncle (Madara! She remembered his name) wanted their help for his campaign. Could it be that Madara was Tobirama's opponent? It had to be, considering her father's sudden interest in ensuring that Tobirama won.

But all of this made her uncomfortable. Helping her father in any way meant that she would also be helping Tobirama's campaign, and that is something she didn't want to do. Not because of her inexperience in politics, but because it would mean that she would be indirectly going against Obito and his family. That thought bothered her tremendously.

"Well, what're you standing there for!" Danzo raised his voice.

"Why can't you do this?" she asked, holding her ground as he suddenly turned towards her. She expected him to slap her, or at least yell. But it didn't come.

"My foot's been hurting me… Walking makes it worse,"

"Want me to look at it-"

"No!" came his response, and he shook his head quickly.

Rin wasn't sure which foot was bothering him, and it was impossible to tell as he wore socks over them.

"Now go hand those out," he said, sitting back down, "I promised Tobirama I would do it today. He's having a town hall meeting tomorrow night,"

Looking at the flyers again, she felt a sense of uneasiness. The words 'integrity' and 'stability' were written around the flyers.

"Do you think he'll do something about our inadequate police station?" she suddenly asked.

"What do you mean?"

"When mom disappeared, the detective barely did his job. I had to follow up with him every day because he would forget-"

"Move on already, Rin!" Danzo yelled, sitting up abruptly, "Your mother left with another man! She left because she wanted a new life without either of us! Why are you still obsessed about it!"

Because to this day, something about her mother suddenly walking away didn't seem natural. Something, in the back of her mind, kept reminding her to not stop. That if she did, the truth would never be out.

Not wanting to continue the conversation with her father, Rin left the house with the flyers in hand. She didn't second guess her decision as she dumped the flyers into a neighbor's trash bin. For some reason, it felt like the right thing to do.

* * *

"The Hyuugas will be joining my campaign trail," Madara said as he sat down, "We are going to start talking to some investors as part of the economic and business objective,"

"What has Tobirama focused on so far?" Itachi asked.

"On getting votes from low-income neighborhoods. I had Shisui run some numbers for me,"

"Yup," the mentioned male said, "Since the last decade, the unemployment rate in the area has decreased by eighty-three percent. This, of course, is thanks to the new business in that area. Business that the Uchiha, Hyuuga, and Nara families have invested in,"

"So his strategy is to start with those who're below middle class, even though he criticized them not too long ago,"

"We should get everyone excited about what the future could look like with you leading," Izumi said as she entered the room, two large shopping bags in each hand.

She set the bags on the floor before sitting next to Itachi, blushing towards him as he held her hand. He eyed the shopping bags before raising an eyebrow.

"And what do you have in mind?" Madara asked. Out of everyone, Izumi always had the best ideas when it came to marketing.

"I think you should host your first conference live, and at the base where Obito works. Since expansion into the technical field is one of your keypoints, as it creates more jobs, maybe show one of the projects Obito's working on,"

Madara thought about it for a couple of seconds. To those on the outside, his nephew was working on engines for the airline industries. But he was working on secret government projects as well. He understood that, due to contractual relations, Obito wouldn't be able to disclose any specific details. But that didn't mean that he couldn't show the crowd something exciting…

"I like what you're suggesting," Madara said, crossing his arms and turning towards his nephew, "Obito, what do you think?"

The group waited for an answer, turning towards the quiet male who sat on a chair in the corner with his arms crossed and head lying back. It took them a couple of seconds to realize that he had dozed off.

"Was he sleeping the whole time?" Izumi asked.

"Wouldn't surprise me," Itachi said, "His insomnia probably got the best of him,"

"More like that waitress did," Shisui added, and everyone looked at him with surprise.

"Waitress? You mean the girl who dropped juice on him? The one he went to the fair with?"

Shisui nodded at Izumi's questions, and the female smiled widely while glancing back at the sleeping Uchiha.

"Was he with her last night?"

Shisui chuckled with a nod. "When I went to see him earlier today at his place, she was there. And wearing one of his shirts, of course!"

Madara raised his eyebrows as Izumi gasped, covering her mouth in surprise. "No way!"

"Yup, and-"

"Stop gossiping my business, Shisui,"

Obito's hoarse voice was heard, and the male stretched his neck before getting up. "And nothing happened between us. So get your minds out of the gutter,"

"It never was," Itachi added, the corner of his mouth upward, "Why would we think that anything happened between you and a female in your own home? A female you've been spending a lot of time with..."

"Don't tease him, he's getting shy," Izumi joked, "But in all seriousness, I would like to meet her,"

"Same here," Madara added, "I remember her from the cafe, but would like to formally meet her,"

"One of these days," Obito replied, "Anyway, what's needed from me for your campaign?"

* * *

_The next day…_

Rin typically hated the daily cold showers she took (unless it was during a sizzling hot summer day), but today the shower helped her wake up in order for her to complete some homework. Today was the first day with her new schedule. She woke up very early in the morning for the first running bus in order to make it to her first class. During the ride, she skimmed through the syllabus before leaving a very early good morning text to Obito. They spoke the night before, the intended thirty-minute conversation turning into two hours.

Six hours later in the day, she was on another bus heading towards the cafe for a nine-hour shift. The place had been packed, which didn't bother her considering that meant more tips.

But once she laid on her bed (forgetting about its uncomfortness) after her cold nightly shower and quick homework, her eyes closed almost immediately until the vibration of her phone grabbed her attention.

She didn't have to look at the screen to know who was calling. She knew that it was Obito, and her face brightened as she grabbed her phone and picked up.

"Hey,"

_ "Hey there," _

Rin almost forgot how deep his voice could get, and she remembered the near kiss they had.

_ "Did I wake you?" _

"No," she replied, sitting up on her bed and leaning against the wall, "I was just lying down. How are you? Had your dinner yet?"

He snorted and chuckled at her question, making her giggle at his reaction. He had told her how he would skip dinners at times and just drink protein shakes, and she had scolded him for it. Protein shakes weren't the same as good as a nutritionally well-balanced dinner.

_ "Yes, I did. Grabbed some noodles from a nearby restaurant," _

Her stomach growled lowly, and Rin imagined a nice large plate of noodles in front of her.

"Mmm, that sounds delicious. I can just imagine it…"

_ "And what did you have for dinner?" _

"Um.. just a sandwich from the cafe. It was busy, so I had to eat it quickly," she lied. In reality, there was no left over food from the cafe for her to take home for dinner. And the money she had was used on the very expensive medical book for her semester. Nonetheless, it wasn't the first time Rin went to bed hungry.

Obito believed it though, and she felt guilty for lying to him. But at the same time, she already disclosed too much regarding her personal life. It was one thing for him to know how terrible her father was and her financial struggles, it was another knowing that inside she was suffering and was doing her best to hold it all in.

_" I want to see you tomorrow, Rin. Dinner, you and I. I'll take you wherever you want,"_

She liked the idea a lot, but she had something better in mind. "I would like that… What if we...cooked at home instead? I can make you dinner at your place, whatever you want,"

_That way, we could spend time without people around_ , Rin wanted to add, but her shyness got the better of her and she held her tongue.

_ "I like that idea better. I know I saw you on Sunday, but I miss you Rin. Part of me wants to drive over there and see you," _

Rin felt her stomach do flips, and she tried to keep her voice leveled even though part of her wanted to squeal into her pillow.

"It's late, but I missed you today as well… Hm, I have an idea. Give me a sec!"

Pulling the phone back, she pressed on the Camera app and fixed her tank top as it loaded. Her eyes were slightly puffy due to the tiredness, but she smiled widely. She pressed on the button and took two pictures, each different poses. Her phone, although a smartphone, was old and the pictures were not high quality at all. Nonetheless, it was better than nothing. Lying back down, she sent both pictures to him.

"Check your text,"

_ "I see them. You look tired," _

"Ha, yeah I am. My feet are killing me,"

_ "If I were there, I would massage them," _

"You know how to give massages?"

_ "No, but I would try for you," _

She bit her bottom lip, "Hm, that still sounds nice," A yawn escaped her lips, and she giggled when she finished, "Sorry, didn't mean to do that in your ear,"

He led out a low chuckle, _"It's fine," _There was a pause, and Rin could tell he wanted to say something else. Eventually, he did. And it had her blushing all over. _"You're really beautiful, you know that? And I'm glad to have met you,"_

"Aww, thank you," she said, wiggling her toes, "No one's ever called me beautiful before. It's..nice to hear… Especially from you, Obito. You're a very sweet guy. I'm glad to have met you too,"

_ "Good. I'll...let you go then? I want to make sure you get a good night sleep," _

"Thanks. You should get some sleep too, even if you are your own boss,"

He chuckled at that, _" Will do. Goodnight, Rin,"_

"Goodnight, Obito,"

She disconnected the call and looked up at the ceiling, not taking notice of the large smile plastered on her face. There was a light vibration next to her, and Rin checked the newly sent text. It was from Obito. She opened it and gasped. He sent her a picture of himself, a small smile on his face. Another text from him came in, and Rin's eyebrows raised.

It was a Goodnight text with a heart emoji next to it. Her heart almost escaped her chest, and she tried to control herself from giggling out loud. She didn't want her father knocking on her door and asking what was going on.

She replied back with a 'goodnight, see you tomorrow' text, followed by a happy emoji with hearts orbiting around it.

Pulling her covers, Rin grabbed the stuffed bear he had bought her from the fair and hugged it while going to sleep. She couldn't tell the last time she went to sleep with a wide smile on her face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short-ish chapter, but I hope you enjoyed. Please let me know what you think so far!


	8. Chapter 8

_Obito was not a party guy, but he barely objected whenever Kakashi would drag him out. With Might Gai also dragged along, the three of them would hit the clubs. And of the three, only Might Gai had enough courage to out-dance the females._

_He and Kakashi would just stay by the bar area, drinks in hands as they watched the beautiful females dance around._

_Gai accidentally tripped over his own feet, falling face first on the floor. Obito shook his head and laughed at the scene. What could he expect from a man dressed in all green?_

" _Oi," Kakashi said, lightly elbowing him by the arm, "Look over there. She's been looking at you for a while,"_

_Obito turned his head to find a purple-haired female smiling at him. Her eyes were bright yellow, and her tight black dress made them more noticeable amongst the dancing bodies. He smiled back at her, and she started walking towards him. Seconds later, she was standing right next to him, and Obito smelled the perfume on her. She ordered a drink for herself before leaning towards him, her hot breath waking up something in him as it tickled his ear._

" _My name's Konan. What's yours?"_

" _Obito," he replied, watching as she smiled and grabbed her newly poured drink. She took a sip before placing it down._

" _Any female with you?" she asked._

" _No," he replied, watching as her arm touched his, "Any male with you?"_

" _Nope," she said, a mischievous smile coming to her face, "Wanna spend some...alone time?"_

" _Sure," he said, throwing some bills towards the bartender as Konan grabbed his hand._

_Obito gave a quick wave to his friend as the curvaceous purple-haired woman led him elsewhere._

" _Lucky bastard," Kakashi said with a shake of his head, turning his attention back to the dancing Gai._

* * *

The phone call had been unexpected, especially since it had come in after six in the evening. Rin had been in the middle of helping Anko with an order when her phone rang. Her first guess was that it was Obito. Afterall, she was going to cook dinner for him later that day. But when she saw that the number belonged to Dr. Tsunade, her eyes widened and she immediately picked up.

"Hello?"

_ "Hi, is this Rin Nohara?" _

"Hi, yes. This is her,"

Rin knew that the call pertained to her application at Konoha General hospital, and she felt a heavy feeling in her chest as she waited for the doctor's decision regarding the job.

_ "My team and I reviewed your application. Unfortunately, due to some unexpected faculty changes, we are not able to hire you," _

Rin felt her heart drop, her eyes blinking repeatedly in order to hold back the tears. The feeling of failure rushed through her body, but she remained still as Tsunade continued.

_ "However, The Downtown Medical Center was just recently sold to the Hyuuga family, and they are looking for several nurses to join the team, starting tomorrow. I have forwarded them your information yesterday and they are inclined on hiring you. They are moving quickly, and would like your decision within the next hour," _

Rin's eyes widened as her mind tried to calculate everything, while still digesting it all. There was so much unknown: when would she have to start? What was the pay like? More importantly: how far was this medical center from her school and home? Nonetheless, she knew what her answer was. She would worry about the rest later.

"Thank you for this opportunity, Dr. Tsunade. My answer is yes, I accept the position,"

"What!?" whispered Anko loudly, almost dropping a pan and Rin waved at her to keep her voice down.

_ "Great! They will be pleased to hear that. What I'll do now is send them an email with your decision. Tell me, when is the earliest you can join?" _

"Um.. This Thursday," she answered without too much thought. She figured that she would need at least one day to tell Jiraiya.

_ "Great. OK Rin, I just drafted the email and will be sending it to them in five minutes. Expect a welcome email from them tonight. The doctor you will be reporting to is a Dr. Chiyo. She doesn't do emails, so expect a phone call from her directly," _

"Yes, of course,"

_ "Good. Any other questions you have?" _

"Yes! I was wondering if the pay and benefits will be the same, despite the change of location?"

_"Yes, they will be. That information should be included as part of the package email you'll be receiving tonight,"_

"OK, that sounds good. I have no other questions,"

_ "Alright. Have a great rest of your evening," _

"Thank you, you too,"

Rin disconnected the call and looked up to see Anko looking at her with wide eyes.

"Well?"

The girl's smile widened even more as she answered. "I finally got the job!"

Anko screamed in delight, hugging her friend tightly. Not many knew Rin's home situation. Getting the job meant one step closer to getting away from her out of her control father.

"We need to celebrate!"

"Yes! Wait- I'm supposed to go to Obito's place today,"

"Oh? _Oooh_!"

"Calm down, Anko. It's just to cook dinner for him,"

"Whoa whoa whoa… You guys are moving pretty fast!"

"What!? Wait, we aren't even together!"

"Then why are you cooking for him? Look at you, acting like some wife now,"

Rin pressed her lips together and looked away, trying her hardest to hide her face.

"Oh don't be shy about it! He's rich...has this mysterious rough yet kinda sexy look to him...and treats you really well… I really think you should marry him. He looks husband material,"

"It's too early for this. Like I said, we're just friends,"

"Mhmm… I'm sure that'll change in two days. You guys have been talking for over a week now? It's a matter of time before he asks you to be his girlfriend,"

Rin was about to respond back when Jiraiya's beaming voice came from the front.

"Rin! You have a special guest,"

The waitress suddenly remembered to tell Jiraiya about her upcoming job change, but put that aside for now as she walked out of the kitchen. To her surprise, Obito stood across the register with his hands in his pockets. He was dressed in a light blue long-sleeved button down shirt and gray slacks. Noticing her approaching, he looked up and smiled.

"Hey! You're here early!"

Obito gave a slight shrug, "I finished my work early… and wanted to have that dinner sooner…"

Rin smiled, knowing that he just wanted to see her sooner.

"Give me a couple of minutes? I need to talk to Jiraiya about something,"

"OK, I'll wait here,"

Rin walked over to her boss's office, watching as the white-haired man rummaged through his cabinet.

"What are you looking for?" she asked, watching as his desk became messier and messier by the minute.

"Ah, my book. I got inspiration to continue it! Oh, I think I found it- No, that's my old version. Anyway, how's it going, Rin? What can I do for you?"

"Um… well… You know how...I've been wanting to pursue my career in becoming a doctor? Well, my long term goal...at least…"

"Yes, of course! Wait, did you get…"

"Yup! I got a call not too long ago from the doctor who interviewed me,"

Jiraiya clapped his hands with delight. "That is great! Rin, I am so proud of you! Gosh, I still remember your first day here! You and Anko joined around the same time and look at you two. Almost like sisters! Anyway, what will your new schedule be like? I'm sure I can move you around to another shift,"

Rin looked down nervously, playing with her fingers as she formulated her words carefully. "Well, actually… I don't think I'll be able to work here anymore. When I interviewed for the job, the contract was that I would be doing twenty hours worth of schooling per week, including homework… and then thirty to forty hours at the hospital,"

Jiraiya frowned, realizing what this meant, "Wait, but that leaves no room for you to work here…"

"I know," Rin nodded.

"When do you start?"

"This Thursday, the earliest. And...I said yes. I am so sorry, Jiraiya! I know this is very last minute. But...I've been getting rejected the last couple of months...and…"

"Rin, you do not need to apologize," he said, leaning forward in his desk, "You're young and just starting your career. Take that frown off your face and celebrate! You've been through a lot your whole life. And if I could adopt you just to get you away from your crazy father, I would. You and Anko are like my daughters. Yes, I'm sad that you won't be working here anymore. But I'm also extremely proud of you,"

"Thanks, Jiraiya. Not just for giving me this job and allowing me to be flexible with my hours, but for being supportive overall,"

"You have my number. Anything you need, just give me a call,"

"Thank you very much, Jiraiya. Truly, from the bottom of my heart,"

"You're very welcome. Now, how 'bout you go out there and tell your boyfriend the good news?"

"He's not my boyfriend,"

"Mhmm, and what's with that smile on your face, Rin?"

The girl looked away, trying to hide her flushed face. "He and I are just good friends…"

"Rin, that man came in here looking for you. Be in denial as much as you want, he's got something for you...and you got something for him… Now get out there. I'm sure he's still waiting for you,"

"Yes, boss," Rin said with a laugh.

She exited his office, her brown eyes quickly searching for Obito. She eventually found him sitting down by a small table talking on his phone. The word boyfriend flashed through her brain, but she quickly pushed that aside as she went to the back of the kitchen and removed her apron. She wasn't sure if she was ready for such a relationship, even though she liked him more than she could imagine. Her hesitancy was mostly around the difference in lifestyle. To her, Obito was a man from another world. He grew up in a wealthy, well established, and highly respected family. Her only family was her drunk and abusive father. Even though Obito was now aware of her situation, her fear was taking those next steps. Her father's immense hatred of the Uchihas worried her, and she doubted that her father would ever become OK with them. The abusive side of her father worried her the most. What if he tried to attack Obito? There had been times where her father had laid his hands on others as well, such as the mailman a decade ago when the man misplaced an important piece of mail. Rin had been so worried of the police being called and her family being broken apart.

"I will see you tomorrow," she said, and Anko waved at her.

"Go enjoy dinner with your _man_. And don't forget to tell him the good news!"

Rin closed the kitchen door quickly, her eyes landing on said man as he watched her with curiosity. She mentally cursed Anko for being loud.

"I'm ready!"

Obito rose from the chair, taking several steps towards her, "What's the good news?"

"Oh, well… I got a new job working as a nurse at the Downtown Medical Center! My first day is this Thursday,"

"That's great! I knew there was something going on,"

"Y-You can tell? How?"

"Your face is glowing… Your smile is different...happier,"

The blush came back, and she looked away as the butterflies fluttered in her stomach. Of course Obito would say that.

"We need to celebrate," he said, shocking her by grabbing her hand. They exited the cafe and walked towards his car. "Where would you like to go?"

"Hm...well… I've always wanted to go to a French restaurant. I've never been to one… But I can still cook for you, like we discussed!"

"I'm not going to have you cook on a day we should be celebrating," Obito said, opening the passenger door for her, "Get in. I have a place in mind to take you,"

"But, you don't have to… I mean-"

His face nearing hers, fingers grabbing the bottom of her chin.

"Tonight will be for you. You deserve this, Rin,"

Rin gave a weak nod, holding onto the passenger door before getting inside. Again, the word boyfriend started to ring through her mind. The shyness in her kept her from looking at him as he got in the driver seat and quietly drove them away.

The restaurant was an hour away, situated in the middle of a high-class rich neighborhood. It had a very french name to it, and Rin took notice of the pastries marketed in the front.

They exited the vehicle together, Obito holding her hand again. This time, Rin didn't shy away as her fingers wrapped around his.

The restaurant was small, yet packed. Rin felt her stomach grumble as the smell of fresh food hit her nostrils. Each table was occupied by couples, a rose situated at the center. Wealthy men and women eating and socializing as romantic music was played above.

"Bonsoir, monsieur et madame," a waiter said, "Table for two?"

"Yes," Obito replied.

"Right this way," the young waiter said, leading them towards the back.

With her hand still in his, Rin followed Obito towards the empty table. She watched as some of the women, a purple-haired one in particular, eyed her almost critically. And suddenly, Rin felt like a fish out of water. These women, dressed beautifully with their Gucci or Louis Vuitton handbags, reminded her that she was just a poor girl who owned two generic purses. And both purses were bought in a thrift store years ago.

The waiter pulled the chair back, elegantly motioning her towards the seat. Rin muttered a thanks and sat down. Obito sat across from her, giving her a warming smile. The waiter set two wine glasses in front of them. Another waiter came to their table with two bottles of wine.

"Merlot or Cabernet?"

"Merlot," Obito replied. The waiter poured the content before turning to her.

"And you, madam?"

"Uh...what?"

"Merlot or Cabernet?"

"Are those...wine?"

The waiter, a man in his fifties, simply blinked and Rin felt foolish for asking the question. They were in a French restaurant, afterall.

"Yes, they're wine,"

"Um…" her brown eyes went to Obito, who jumped in.

"Give her Cabernet," he said, and the waiter nodded while pouring the content into her glass.

The first waiter came back with two menus, placing each one in front of them. Both waiters gave a nod and left, giving them time to review the menus.

Rin couldn't help but look at the prices first. It was something beyond her habit, as if hardwired into her brain. Her eyes almost rolled out of her face as she read one price to another. The prices were easily four times more than what Jiraiya charged, and the serving size was much smaller.

"Rin,"

"Yeah?" she asked, putting the menu down and looking at the Uchiha in front of her.

"Don't worry about the price…" he said gently, his smile coming back, "This night is all for you,"

"Sorry, I'm just not used to...any of this," she replied in a low tone, her eyes scanning the area.

"Don't worry about everyone else," his hand grabbed hers, running the back of his thumb over her knuckles, "I want to do this for you,"

"You are so sweet. I feel...a bit overwhelmed, to be honest. I'm just not used to this… at all. But thank you for giving me a new experience,"

"If you prefer, we can go elsewhere,"

"No no...that's fine," she picked up the menu, and then looked at him, "What are you getting?"

"The beef bourguignon,"

Rin saw the item in the menu. She had no idea what it was. As a matter of fact, she had no idea what any of the items were in the menu. One thing she was certain of though - they were all expensive.

"Ready to order?" the older waiter returned.

Obito looked at her, and she nodded quickly despite not being ready at all. The man turned to her, and Rin looked back at the menu.

"I'll have a…" _How do I pronounce this?_ "M-Macaron…. Se…"

"The Macaronade sétoise," the waiter corrected, noting the order down, "Anything else?"

"No,"

The man, which later Rin noticed had a very large nose, turned to Obito and took his order. Afterwards, he left for the kitchen.

Rin grabbed her glass and gently drank the content inside, her eyes blinking rapidly at the bitterness. She had imagined wine to be sweeter.

"How do you like it?" Obito asked, his glass already almost empty. A waiter quickly came by and refilled it.

"Stronger than I imagined," she replied, "I'm scared of getting drunk to this,"

Obito chuckled, "I've never seen someone get drunk over one glass of wine. But," his tone changed, and Rin couldn't tell if it was the wine giving her that assumption, "I wouldn't mind seeing you be the first one,"

Rin rolled her eyes at him, the corner of her lips rising as she teased back, "And why is that, Obito?"

"You're fun when you're intoxicated. I like that…"

"I just realized something,"

"And what is that?"

"I've never seen _you_ drunk… What type of drunk are you?"

He purposely held his tongue, carefully putting his answers together, "Adventurous,"

"Adventurous? You like to go hiking or something?"

He chuckled again, and Rin mentally commented how cute he sounded. "Not that type of adventure,"

Wanting to give her a hint, his eyes travelled to her moist lips before going towards her chest. Had it not been for the table in between, he would've done something else to make it more obvious. But when he looked back up at her, he knew that she got the hint. Her face was turning red, and he thought about kissing those lips of hers. He wondered if that would have her blushing even more.

"Oh…" she said, putting a strand of hair behind her ear, "That's...interesting,"

The waiter came back with their meals, and Rin was glad for the interruption. She needed the mental thought of a naked Obito on top of her out of her mind, asap.

"Yours looks really good," she said.

"Try some," he said, and Rin used her fork to grab a small piece.

Taking the bite, her eyes widened at the delicious taste. She wanted more, but knew that would be disrespectful. Afterall, she had her own meal.

"Do you like it?" Obito asked, and she nodded.

"You can have some of mine," she then offered, and he took a piece of her food.

"Not as good as mine," he later said, and Rin pouted.

"You don't have to rub it in," she stuck her tongue out to him before eating her meal.

"You are so cute," he said, smirking at her antics.

"Well, I'm glad I can be of entertainment to you," she took a sip of her wine, the content helping her loosen up, "Maybe this is why you want to see me intoxicated,"

"Maybe I want to see you intoxicated for something else," he said a bit too fast. The wine was getting to him too. However, it was far from the truth and he looked forward to forming a romantic relationship with her.

Surprisingly enough, she took no offense at that. "I'll make sure to wear that mini dress again next time I'm drunk then,"

Obito almost choked on his food as a sensual feeling travelled down his body, pooling below his abdomen. He felt himself harden a bit, and knew that he had to be careful. Had this conversation been happening in his own home, he would've skipped the words and shown her how he felt.

Rin giggled at his reaction, watching how his face was now turning red. The vibration of her phone caught their attention, and Rin straightened upon seeing the name of the phone.

"It's the medical center, where I got hired. I need to pick this up, if you don't mind?"

Obito shook his head, "No, go right ahead. I'll be here,"

Giving him a smile, she stood up and headed towards the restroom with phone in hand.

"Hello?" she said as she entered the restroom.

_ "Is this Rin Nohara?" _

"Yes, it's me,"

_ "Pleased to meet you, darling! This is Doctor Chiyo, head of the pediatric department. Tsunade told me everything about you, and I am looking forward to having you start this Thursday," _

"Thank you, Doctor. I'm looking forward to this Thursday as well!"

_ "Excellent! Now that we got that out of the way, here are the things you'll need before getting started," _

Rin started taking mental notes of said things, realizing that she should have brought a notepad and pen with her. Chiyo's list was longer than she expected…

* * *

Obito leaned back on his chair as he finished his meal, his mind on the brown-haired girl. His mind kept repeating the scenario of how he would ask her out. He figured that it was already time to break the question. His dreams and thoughts of her had reached a level where he couldn't help but not think about her all the time.

The military instinct in him suddenly kicked in as he grabbed the wrist from behind.

"I see you haven't changed at all, Obito,"

Eyes widening, he let go before turning around and looking up at Konan. She wore dark leather pants with a tight white blouse. Her hair was down, and he noticed how much longer it was compared to before.

"What are you doing here, Konan?"

"Having dinner with friends," she said, sitting down across from him where Rin was supposed to be sitting. Obito felt bothered by the move, but didn't say anything, "I saw you walk in. You look well, Obito. I didn't expect you to recover this fast,"

"Well, I didn't want to be stuck to a hospital bed for the rest of my life,"

Konan smiled, "That is true. And I'm glad that you're doing well. I'm sorry for walking out like that back then,"

He shrugged his shoulders, "I moved on,"

"I can see that,"

"What do you want, Konan?"

Her hand reached to his over the table, grabbing it tightly. "I...I've been thinking about you, Obito. A lot…"

He exhaled deeply, "What happened to Yahiko?"

"...We're...on a break…"

Obito wasn't surprised by that. Yahiko was a very ambitious person, yet didn't realize how his ambitions would leave Konan behind.

"...I really miss what we had," she said, holding his gaze with her amber eyes, "I...want us to have it...again…"

"Konan, I moved on," Obito removed his hand, but she held it again.

"Can we at least talk in private, please?"

He wasn't sure what to respond as he remembered how she walked out the day he woke up in the hospital, half of his body broken. But when she did, his brain had realized that what they had was not love. Her heart belonged to Yahiko. But despite that, he always wanted to ask her why. Why be in a relationship with him when she barely cared? It bothered him tremendously.

"Konan, no. I'm done,"

"Five minutes, please? Five minutes, and then I'll leave you alone for the rest of your life,"

Obito sighed before replying. "Fine,"

They stood from the table at the same time, Konan going around and hugging him tightly. He heard her whisper a thank you before pulling away, and he ignored the awkward atmosphere between them.

"Let's just get this over with," he said, turning around.

Konan nodded before meeting wide brown eyes staring back at them, and she heard Obito curse underneath his breath.

Rin took a deep breath in order to calm the fast beating of her heart. The word _boyfriend_ split into two, as she remembered that Obito was just a boy who was a friend. And nothing else.

So why bother feeling heartbroken?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to those who read and left a comment. Whenever I see "best obixrin story out there", I get so excited. These types of comments inspire me to continue! I've been shipping Obito and Rin for months after re-watching Naruto, and became really disappointed when I saw the small amount of good and NON-TRAGIC stories. I figured that I might as well start putting some fun obixrin fics out there. The world with covid-19 is already tragic enough. 
> 
> Anyway, hope you enjoyed this chapter! Let me know what you thought about it.


	9. Chapter 9

The silence for sure was awkward: Konan looked at Obito as he didn't take his eyes away from the short-haired female standing in front of them. Konan looked back at her, noticing how the girl focused on the floor as she spoke. Her soft voice wavered, reminding Konan of a small mouse.

"Um...sorry… didn't mean to interrupt…"

"It's fine, you weren't interrupting. Konan was just leaving," Obito said, and Konan looked up at him.

"You still owe me five minutes," the purple-haired beauty reminded him lowly, and he glared down at her.

"I owe you nothing,"

"No, it's fine," Rin cut in, "I actually have to go. I need… I have homework to do,"

"I'll drop you off," Obito said, signaling the waiter over.

"No, it's OK. I know how to get home,"

It was a lie. She wasn't sure where she was, nor did she have enough money to get home. But she would figure it out. She was about to start a new job in a field she always wanted to be in. All of this was just distraction.

Obito paid the waiter in cash as quickly as possible, ready to catch up to Rin. But Konan's hand stopped him as she grabbed onto his arm.

"Obito, please-"

"I can't do this," he said, repeating the same words she told him moments before she had walked away.

He pulled his arm back and left, leaving the purple-haired woman standing at the center of the restaurant with a stunned look and heavy feeling on her chest.

* * *

Rin let her feet do the work as her mind kept going back to the beautiful purple-haired woman and Obito. She could tell that the two of them had some type of history, most likely romantic. And while Rin told herself that Obito was no more than just a friend, seeing the woman sit at the table across from him, in _her_ seat, and then hug him set off a chain of emotional events within her mind. She knew that it was too good to be true. Maybe this was a sign that she should focus more on her upcoming career and her mother's search, rather than-

"Rin,"

He was suddenly standing in front of her, his hand on her upper arm. She blinked several times, realizing that she had not sensed him at all.

"Where are you going?"

"I'm just heading home," she replied casually.

"By walking?" he asked, "That's not possible. We're on the other side of town, and it's dark,"

Rin looked around as her mind scrambled to respond to that. But he immediately added more to that.

"And don't say that you'll take the bus. There's no buses that'll take you from this area to your home,"

Obito watched as she still refused eye contact, staring blankly at the ground beneath instead. She didn't say anything else, and Obito mentally cursed. Tonight was supposed to be for her. To celebrate her, and he felt like a traitor ruining it. Konan appearing by coincidence surprised him a lot. He thought he had buried that history with her the moment she walked away; but seeing her surprised him, especially when it came to her persistence on talking to him.

Nonetheless, Obito knew that what he used to feel for Konan was long gone. Any other man would have held some type of anger towards her, but not Obito. In fact, he felt no anger at all. Especially with the brown-haired beauty suddenly showing up in his life; deep down he knew that Rin was meant to be his. And he wasn't going to let anything interfere with his plan tonight.

"Come, I'll take you home,"

He grabbed her hand and led her across the street and to his car. She remained quiet as he opened the passenger door for her.

There was nothing but silence throughout the entirety of the car ride. Obito would look at her from the corner of his eyes, his frown deepening when she continued keeping her head down. It was during his fifth or sixth glance that he caught a brief glimpse of the content on her phone. The heading was large as he read the words 'Have you seen me?', followed by a picture of a brain-haired woman. His eyes went back to the road as he remembered Rin telling him everything regarding her missing mother. The guilt within him grew to the point that he held onto the steering wheel tightly. She had been through so much and he couldn't even take her on a proper date. To him, Rin deserved all of the happiness in the world.

Obito slowed down before parking across her home. He turned off the engine and took off his seatbelt, leaning back before turning his head towards her. She took off her seatbelt as well, placing her hand by the door handle.

"Thanks for the dinner, Obito," she said, finally looking at him with a smile. But the smile was different - it wasn't genuine, and he could see the hurt in it.

They exited the car at the same time, and with great strides he approached her. Rin looked up at him, taking a step back until her back was against the side of his vehicle. Obito stood directly in front of her, allowing only a few inches of space between them.

"I hurt you, didn't I?"

Surprised by the directness of the question, Rin blinked several times before replying. Her heart was beating fast.

"N-No, it's fine. I'm fine, don't worry about me. I just need to...review some stuff before my new job...and-"

"I can tell that you're lying," he said.

"I'm no-"

"And I can see that you're upset. And it has to do with Konan,"

Rin was about to look away, but he grabbed her chin and made her look up at him.

"I'm sorry for ruining our night together,"

"Don't be. And besides, she seemed like she really wanted to talk to you. I can tell you both have some history and...I don't want her to think that I'm getting in the way of you two...getting together…"

Her throat ached and she pressed her lips together, trying her best in making sure that her voice didn't crack.

"Fuck…" Obito groaned, closing his eyes tightly before looking at her again, "Rin… Konan was my… ex-girlfriend. I don't know if our relationship was even that…"

"So you were friends with benefits?" the question was direct, and Rin mentally kicked herself for sounding like a jealous girlfriend. Well she was jealous. Nonetheless, she was just his friend.

Obito didn't respond for a while, and Rin gave him a smile. "Actually, you don't have to explain it to me, Obito. At the end, it's your life...right? We're just friends and she's very...beautiful-"

"Rin, stop it," his voice was louder and he cupped her face, "Konan is in the past. I don't want her. Yes, she surprised me today...last time I saw her was a year ago… and things didn't end well,"

"...O-Obito-"

"But I want you, Rin. I want you now...in my present...and in my future…"

She raised her eyebrows, her brown eyes staring into his tired dark ones.

"Wh-What?"

"Rin, I wanted this night to be about you. And I also wanted to ask you...to be...you know...my girlfriend…"

She gaped at him as those butterflies fluttered in her stomach. She wanted to say yes so badly… say yes to him and then wrap her arms around his neck and kiss him. But she couldn't...something was stopping her… She was…

"...I'm scared,"

"What?" Obito asked her, feeling confused at her answer.

"Sorry," she apologized, "I'm just surprised and...yes...a little scared,"

"Why are you scared?"

She didn't respond, but Obito guessed what could possibly be scaring her.

"Are you afraid that I would cheat on you? Or leave you?"

"I...don't know? Sorry, Obito. I...I've never been with anyone...and I'm scared that…"

"Scared of what?"

_That this won't work out…_

"...That I'm not good enough…"

He wanted to shake some sense into her.

"Rin, why do you believe that?"

She shrugged, and Obito felt like he had no choice but to me more up front about his feelings. He leaned his forehead against hers, stroking her cheeks with his thumbs.

"Rin, to me...you are perfect. You make me happy...you make me look forward to the future… When I'm with you, I feel like I have everything I've ever wanted… I want you to be by my side… And I'll be by yours… So I will ask you one more time… Rin, will you be my girlfriend?"

Rin was amazed that her heart hadn't dropped yet, as it was hammering through her chest loudly. Her face was incredibly warm. Her mind went to her mother briefly, and she remembered her mother telling her to be happy. She missed her mother terribly, and wished she was here to advise her.

"Rin?"

"H-huh?"

"Will you go out with me?"

"...I….yes?"

Obito's eyebrows furrowed, "You're not sure?"

"No...I mean, yes," Rin corrected herself, watching as he narrowed his eyes confusingly, "Sorry… I've never been asked out before,"

The corner of his lips raised, "So I'm the first,"

She giggled at the reaction, "Yes, you are…"

"And your answer is…?"

"...Yes...my answer is yes,"

The feeling of happiness and relief swept through his chest, and Obito leaned down to kiss her. Just as her eyes started to close, her body flinched and she looked at him with wide eyes before hiding her face onto his chest.

Obito placed a hand on the roof of his car in order to steady himself, trying not to fall on her as she held on to him tightly.

"R-Rin? What's the matter-"

"Shh!" she said, raising her hand and covering his mouth.

Obito simply blinked down at her, confused as to what was going on.

"Is he gone?" she whispered, her face still on his chest.

"Who?"

"That man with the limp…"

Obito looked around, shaking his head afterwards. "There's no one around us,"

Rin's head came up, and Obito studied her as she carefully looked around, getting on her toes. After a couple of seconds, she sighed and her face relaxed.

"Sorry," she apologized, "I saw my father from my peripheral. It looked like he was heading towards us, but then he just turned and crossed the street,"

"Why did you have to hide your face though?"

He knew that her father was a piece of shit. But at the same time, Rin was an adult. Unless something else was going on…

"He's...just very difficult to deal with...and...I just don't want to anger him,"

"Why? Is he going to hit you or something?"

Rin thought about an answer, which angered Obito.

"Don't tell me that he's going to hurt you if he saw you with a man,"

"I don't think so...but-"

"Rin, I want you to do something for me," Obito said with a stern tone, grabbing her and pulling her close to him, "If he even tries to lay a hand on you, leave and call the police. And after you call them, call me and I'll be here,"

"Obito, I doubt he's capable of-"

"That's what they all say before he does become capable of that," Obito said, feeling angry. Why wasn't she getting it?

Rin was about to say something but closed her mouth.

"Promise me that you'll call me if things get out of hand. You'll call the police, and then me. I don't care what the timing is,"

She eventually nodded, smiling at him.

"I will, Obito. Thank you, I mean it," Rin hugged him, breathing in his scent as he rubbed her back. She got on her toes again and kissed the bottom of his cheek, near the corner of his lips, "I'll see you tomorrow, OK? It's late."

"OK," he replied, letting go of her as she started to cross the street. Before entering her home, Rin gave him another wave and he waved back.

He stared at the house for a couple of seconds, just in case. He didn't trust her father, and Obito wished he could have seen how he looked. His mind went to the dangerous men he and his team went after during his deployment. These men were always known as loving husbands and fathers. But deep inside, they were monsters.

Sighing, Obito got inside his vehicle and drove away. His chest still felt uneasy. There were many things bothering him - he was afraid of what Rin's father could do...he was afraid that Konan's interruption ruined his chances with Rin…

Shit, he needed advice. And asap.

Grabbing his phone, he dialed Izumi. His finger tapped the steering wheel impatiently as the phone rang a few times before she picked up.

_ "Hey Obito! What's up?" _

"Did I wake you?" he asked, putting the phone on speaker so he could focus on the road ahead.

_ "Nah. Watching TV. What's up?" _

"I need your advice…"

_ "Ahhh… let me guess, Rin? What happened?" _

"I took her out tonight for dinner,"

_ "Good!" _

"...And Konan was there,"

_ "What!? That bitch was there!?" _

Obito remembered that Izumi hated the purple-haired woman… a lot…

"Yeah… she was there. I didn't notice at first. Not until Rin went to take a call that Konan appeared and sat in our table,"

_ "The fucking nerve of her!" _

_~ In the meantime ~_

Itachi paused from finishing his tea as he heard the colorful words coming out of his girlfriend's mouth. The long-haired girl walked back and forth in the living room with the phone by her ear. Sighing, he turned back to what he was doing, telling himself that he would ask her about it later.

_~ Back to the scene ~_

_ "Who the hell does she think she is appearing out of nowhere like that?! After the shit she pulled on you a year ago! Anyway, what did she want?" _

"She wanted to talk to me-"

_ "Oh, give me a fucking break! That wench had plenty of time to talk to you in the last twelve or thirteen months! And now that she sees with you someone else, she wants to talk!? Oh, please! And you said no, right?" _

Obito gulped, already predicting Izumi's reaction. "I said yes...since she said that it would only be five minutes-"

_ "Obito, you idiot! Why would you agree!? She walked away on you when you were hooked up to a damn machine at the hospital! Don't tell me you have feelings for her?" _

"I don't, and that's the truth. I said yes because I still question why she...did that…"

_ "Because she's selfish, Obito. She used you because that other guy that she really liked wasn't paying attention to her! She used you like you were her property, and was probably upset when she saw you with someone else. Was Rin there when all of this happened?" _

Obito exited the freeway and made a turn, turning his vehicle towards the empty street that led to his condo.

"Not for the whole thing. But she saw how Konan hugged me and insisted on talking to me. And from there, things got worse. Rin's attitude...changed. She became distant, and barely acknowledged me. She even left the restaurant and was actually trying to walk home,"

_ "Obito, you idiot. Rin felt jealous, and probably insecure about herself. You and Konan had some history, even if it was short. She probably thinks that you and Konan want to hook up again!" _

"I don't want her to feel that way… or even think that," he replied, entering the parking garage. "Izumi, Rin is like...an angel who appeared right in front of me… and… I don't want to lose her,"

_ "Obito, you sound like you're in love," _

He chuckled at that. "I think I am. I've known her for less than three weeks, and I feel like I'm in love with her already,"

_ "And do you know how she feels about you?" _

"I know she feels something for me… It felt like we were heading in the right direction...getting to that stage. I was actually thinking of asking her to be my girlfriend tonight. But after what she saw with Konan, I'm scared that she's...not interested,"

_ "Well of course she's going to feel that way. It doesn't take much to make a woman jealous, Obito. And this was supposed to be a date between the two of you. You letting Konan interfere broke that," _

"I know… I know… Looking back, I regret it,"

He heard Izumi sigh, _"So, where does things leave off for you and Rin?"_

"I just dropped her off home," he purposely omitted the details about her father, "And I asked her to be my girlfriend,"

_ "Oh, so you still got to ask her!?" _

"Yeah,"

_ "And what was her response?" _

"She agreed...but she didn't seem sure... And I don't know what to do to convince her otherwise,"

_ "Well, there's several things you can do. Number one - stop letting Konan get to you. I don't care if she gives you a birthday card. You will stop talking, seeing, or even thinking about that woman! She manipulated and hurt you once - she can do it again. If you're serious about Rin, you will make Rin your priority! Number two - does Rin know the real you?" _

"What do you mean?"

_ "I mean...does she know that you joined the military? And that you literally came back broken? That we all thought you would be paralized for the rest of your life?" _

"No, she doesn't. I don't want to scare her…"

_ "Obito, you need to stop thinking of her like some child. Yes, the details are...pretty scary. But, she'll at least get to know the real you… and not see you as just some guy who wants to get into her panties!" _

His mind went back to the red panties that she wore underneath that dress. But he remained shut. He would think about that fantasy later.

"I don't even know where to start… with that conversation,"

_ "Well, one thing's for sure - you have this conversation privately. That way, there are no interruptions and it's only the two of you. Stop worrying about taking her to fancy restaurants. Girls don't always want that. Sometimes, we just want the man to do something unexpected for us. Take her to a picnic or something," _

An idea suddenly came to his mind, and he nodded. "You're right… And I think I know the perfect place. I just got home, I'll talk to you tomorrow and tell you how it goes,"

_ "Great! I wish you luck! Don't screw this up," _

"Yeah yeah… Goodnight," he said, disconnecting the call as he walked inside his condo and locked the door.

He noticed an unread text message from Rin, and quickly opened it. His mind went to the negative immediately. Did her father touch her? Obito was ready to head out again.

But upon seeing the content, he smiled.

Rin had sent him a selfie. She was wearing the sweater he had given to her the first night he met her, and had the stuffed bear in her hands. The bear he had won for her at the fair. The words 'good night' were at the bottom, with a smile at the end.

Obito quickly texted back with a 'Goodnight, sweetie. I'll see you tomorrow after work', a heart at the end as well. He felt happy, already looking forward to the next day.

* * *

Obito left early the next day and immediately headed to the cafe. Today was Rin's last day working there. Tomorrow would be her first day at her new job, and Obito couldn't be prouder.

The cafe had no customers when he arrived as the sign on the door read 'Closed'. However, he could see Jiraiya, Anko, Rin, and the two chefs from the large opening within the restaurant. He knocked on the glass door gently with his knuckle, and Jiraiya ran over to open the door.

"I knew you would be coming!" Jiraiya said with excitement, "Come in before Anko eats all of the cake!"

"I heard that, old man!"

Obito followed the owner towards the back of the kitchen, his eyes landing on Rin as she cut the round cake into small slices. She placed each slice onto small plates, and handed them around. Her smile brightened upon seeing him, as she handed him the plate.

"I can't believe you're leaving me alone," Anko said sadly, giving Rin a hug.

"I'm not going far," she replied, "You still have my number,"

"But it won't be as fun… especially when it comes to gossipping,"

The girls laughed together, remembering the times they would gossip and vent about ungrateful and rude customers. Or whenever they would see a cute man walk in.

"It'll definitely be quiet," Jiraiya added, "But please stop by when you get a chance, Rin. Even if it's just for coffee,"

"I sure will!"

"So," Anko narrowed her eyes and looked between her friend and the Uchiha man standing quietly, "Are you two official yet?"

Rin almost choked on her last bite as she looked at Obito from the corner of her eyes. It had barely been twenty-four hours since that.

"And why do you want to know?" Obito asked back, challenging Anko's stare.

The nosy woman gasped, "So you two are together! Aw, that's great Ugh, finally. Rin, why are you acting all shy?"

"I...I am not! It's just...you know…" Rin could feel her face reddening as all eyes were on her, and she focused on scraping the left over cake from her plate.

"Well, I'm happy for both of you. But as your closest friend, I need to give him the talk,"

"The talk?" the couple asked at the same time.

Anko nodded before placing her hands on her hips, narrowing her eyes at the Uchiha male. "You, sir, are now dating my best friend… and as her best friend, I want you to know one thing. Break her heart, and I will be coming after you!"

Jiraiya and Rin laughed, and Obito chuckled before replying. "Don't worry about that. I'll be making her happy for the rest of her life,"

Jiraiya raised his eyebrows in surprise, "Well, he sounds very committed. Rin, should we expect you married in one year, and a baby in two?"

The piece of cake went down the wrong pipe, and Rin started coughing. Eventually, she cleared her throat and glared at her now ex-boss. "Jiraiya, it's too early for that!"

"Well if it happens, don't forget to invite us to the wedding,"

Rin rolled her eyes and looked away, trying her hardest not to smile from ear to ear as a wave of embarrassment went through her body. Obito, from what she could tell, was enjoying this conversation.

Fifteen minutes and several goodbye hugs later, Obito and Rin exited the cafe hand in hand and towards his car.

"Where are we going?" she asked curiously.

"Somewhere special," he replied, getting in the driver's seat.

He drove them away swiftly, enjoying her attempts at trying to guess where he was taking them.

_**Two hours later…** _

Rin gaped as Obito slowed in front of a pair of gates. He scanned a badge, and the gates started to part. Behind the large gates stood a very large, concrete building. It wasn't tall, probably no more than five or six stories high. However, it was extremely wide. She also noticed how there was nothing within the vicinity. It was all empty land, which surprised her.

"Where are we?" she asked.

Obito led the car towards the side of the building, where he scanned the same badge again but entered some numbers in addition. The side of the building shifted, and Rin noticed how it was a wide door instead.

"This is where I work," he replied casually, driving underground before parking in an empty spot. There were a few vehicles around.

They exited the car, and he grabbed her hand again as they walked towards an elevator. Rin continued looking around with wide eyes, and Obito couldn't help but admire her reaction.

The elevator was also big, and it made a loud noise before taking them up the sixth floor. The elevator doors parted, and Rin raised her eyebrows as she noticed several men sitting down by a large lounge area. The walls of the room were mostly wide windows, and Rin saw a long landing strip. There were a couple of small airplanes parked nearby.

"Ah, you finally brought the girlfriend!" the one with blonde hair and blue eyes said, and Rin looked at him as he walked over to her, "It's nice to finally meet you, Rin! I'm Deidara-"

"What lousy introduction!" the one with gray-ish hair said. This one was taller, and he playfully shoved the one named Deidara to the side. "My name's Hidan. This buffoon is Deidara-"

"Oi!"

"And the red head over there is Sasori. Quiet tall dude is Kakuzu. Don't worry, he's always been scary looking. And the other red head over there is Nagato!"

The one named Nagato gave her a welcoming smile, and Rin smiled back at all of them.

"Nice to meet you all! I'm Rin,"

"Oh, we know!" Deidara said, throwing his arm roughly over Obito's shoulders, "Boss man here told us he would be bringing you over today! By the way," he then said, turning his attention to Obito, "the room's ready. Food's in there,"

"Thanks," he said before looking down at her, "Come, you must be hungry,"

She remembered how her stomach had growled during the long car ride, and looked away embarrassingly.

He led her towards a back door. Upon him opening it, Rin gasped as she saw a large telescope occupying half the room. Near the telescope was a table with two chairs. There was a wine bottle in the middle, and a large container next to it.

"Whoa, this is cool,"

"It's a small observatory room. I had it built a few months ago,"

As he placed two plates on each end of the table and began to serve the food, Rin stood in front of the telescope. The instrument was large, protruding out from the ceiling. She looked at the cylindrical piece with curiosity.

"Let me show you how to use it, and then we can go eat," Obito said, standing right behind her, "Stand here, and look into here,"

She did as told, and gasped in awe seeing the bright flashes from above. "Obito, this is so cool! I can see the stars from here! Oh, they look so close!"

"I know," he said, keeping his eyes on her as she continued to look through the telescope, "Each of them have a name,"

"Really? What are they?"

"I never bothered in remembering them," Obito said with a shrug, "Long, complicated names,"

Rin giggled with a shake of her head, standing straight and looking up at him. "This is so cool, Obito. I've never seen the stars like this before,"

"We may be getting a new telescope in the next five years. You'll be able to see the stars even closer with that one,"

She caught the hidden meaning in his statement, and she couldn't help but blush.

"Come, let's eat,"

They walked to the table, and Rin's mouth watered. It was chicken parmesan with spaghetti on the side. He poured some of the wine in each of their glasses. Obito then grabbed his glass, and she did the same.

"To your new adventure," he said, and she repeated the same before lightly tapping their glasses together.

They ate their meal while talking about her new job. She relayed her schedule to him: school for the first six hours in the early morning, three times a week. Work at the medical center every day, except Sundays, until six or seven in the evening.

"I'll admit, I'm very nervous for tomorrow. This is not the same as serving food. I'm scared that I won't be able to balance work and school...and us…"

The last piece she said with a low tone, almost a whisper, but Obito still heard it.

"You'll be fine," he said, grabbing her hand from above the table. "And in terms of us...we'll make it work. Whatever happens, we'll make it work,"

She liked that. While she did want this opportunity, and wanted to finish her education, she didn't want to lose Obito. Obito coming into her life was something that excited her, that made her look forward to the future.

"The medical center is actually not far from my place," Obito added, finishing his meal, "So if you ever need a place to stay the night, you know where to come,"

Rin's smile tilted, an eyebrow raising. "Hmm, that doesn't sound like a bad idea at all… But you won't distract me from getting my homework done, right?"

"I promise not to distract you," he said with a smirk, "But not my fault if you get distracted,"

She snorted at that, covering her mouth immediately before laughing. Obito took it as a challenge, and stood up. Rin looked up at him, seeing how his face turned serious and she frowned, wondering if she probably offended him.

"Stand up," he ordered, that stern voice there again. And she did as told. Was he angry?

As soon as she did, he wrapped an arm around her waist and brought her closer to him. His face was much closer to hers now.

"Obito, what are you…"

"Rin, I've been very patient," he admitted, his voice sounding hoarse, "And I didn't want to scare you. But...I need to kiss you…"

"You want to kiss me?"

"I've been thinking about it since I first met you," he admitted, studying her expression carefully. Her big brown eyes continued to stare up at him, and he wanted nothing more than to break that innocence. But he had to be careful, and instead he slowly lowered his head.

"I'm going to kiss you, Rin. And then tell me if you like it...or not…"

Her eyes were on his lips as she nodded, closing her eyes just as his lips touched hers fully. With his arm still around her, her hands went to his chest as she allowed him to take over. Rin felt that sensual pressure travel down to her navel area just as his tongue went inside her mouth. And slowly, her lips started moving too. Her inexperience showed, and she let Obito lead. Her hands travelled upward, arms wrapping around his neck as his other arm came around her as well, holding her smaller frame right against his. After a while, and much to her disappointment, he pulled back and looked at her questioningly. Her lips were puffy, and her face was flushed.

"Well?" he asked, and she blinked several times, realizing that he had asked her a question.

"That...was...very good…" she licked her lips, and Obito couldn't tell if she did that on purpose or not. One thing's for sure - it turned him on. He could also see that she was feeling a certain way too. Her breathing was louder, and she was holding on to him tightly.

"Want more?" Obito asked, almost laughing as she simply nodded with her lips parted.

He kissed her again, slower this time. He allowed her to experiment, her tongue brushing against his as she deepened the kiss. Obito had to admit that he was surprised at Rin's sudden dominance over the kiss. He had worried that her feelings for him weren't as strong as his feelings for her. Yes, he lusted for her. But to him, she wasn't just anybody. She was Rin, and he wanted her all for himself. His ears picked up the slight moans escaping her mouth, making his groin tighten in response.

Obito pulled back, watching as her eyebrows furrowed. She seemed irritated, which he found adorable.

"Wh-What?" she asked, her lips puffier and cheeks redder.

"Things may get carried away...if we're not careful…"

She seemed confused for a moment, before realizing what he meant. And with such embarrassment, she pulled her arms back.

"Uh...sorry...you're right…"

"Doesn't mean I didn't enjoy it," he told her, loving her embarrassment. He wondered how she would react once things progressed between them, and they started having sex. He couldn't wait to start teasing her…

"Can I look through the telescope again?" Rin asked, and he nodded.

She walked over to the large instrument and looked through the cylindrical piece. He cleaned the table in the meantime, discarding the plastic plates into the trash bin.

"What made you want to install a telescope?" Rin asked, and Obito took a moment to respond. He knew that his response would open the gate to more questions. More questions about himself, and his past.

"I wanted to look at the stars...it was what I could only look at when I was trapped underground during battle,"

As expected, his answer had her standing straight and looking at him.

"You were trapped underground?"

"Yeah,"

"H-How?" she quickly changed her question, "Actually, if you're not comfortable, it's OK. You don't have to tell me,"

"No, it's fine," he stood next to her, leaning his back against the telescope as he looked up, "You told me about yourself...about what happened to your mother. It's only fair that I told you more about myself,"

Rin remained quiet, walking towards him.

"I was in the military for a couple of months… I was a sniper,"

She had a surprised look, "S-So...you...killed…"

"Yeah," he replied, "We were chasing the leader of an extremist group. I was one of the three snipers in the team. Kakashi Hatake was my sergeant,"

He analyzed her reaction, worried that the idea of him killing would push her away. But she remained still before offering him a smile.

"Thank you for your service then,"

Obito snorted, "You don't have to thank me. I just did my job,"

"Why did you decide to join the military?"

"I wasn't sure what to do with my life back then, and Kakashi asked. I joined the military, Madara wasn't happy of course. But I still did it,"

"And Konan?"

The question surprised him, but he replied. "She didn't care… Besides, we were together for a few months,"

"I see… The military… is that how you got your… scar?"

It was the first time she directly asked about the scar.

"Yeah… It was during our last operation… We were able to locate the group we were after for months. They were hiding in some mountain. We went in… and… I knew something was wrong… I couldn't pinpoint, but something just felt wrong. I was about to warn the team, but then it went dark…"

"What happened?"

"There was a loud sound… and when I woke up, I had a large boulder on my face, arm, and even part of my leg"

Rin's eyes widened, her hands going to her mouth as she led out a gasp. She thought that trapped underground meant that he was stuck in some cave...or in a jail cell… But to be buried underground? Her heart started breaking for him.

"You were buried underground?"

"Yup… There was a very small opening, and that's how I was able to get some oxygen. It was through that small opening that I was able to see the stars during the days I was trapped,"

"Days? How long were you trapped underground?"

He gave a light shrug, "Not entirely sure, but more than five days at least,"

She released her breath as she got closer to him, touching his arm, "And your team?"

"None of them made it… When I was rescued, they found their bodies. They told me I was lucky that the boulder fell at an angle, or else I would've been nothing but broken pieces,"

"Oh my… Obito… I am so sorry," she leaned her head against his chest. She couldn't imagine the pain and agony he must've felt for those days. To be alone for days, with nothing but darkness around. It made sense now why he had a lot of medications in the bathroom.

"Don't feel sorry for me," he held the back of her head, brushing her short hair with his fingers, "It was over a year ago…"

She touched the scarred side of his face before touching his chest and arms, "You've made a pretty good recovery though…"

Obito nodded, "Yeah, it wasn't easy. My arm was dislocated, and broken… My left side got most of the bruising. I had other injuries as well… I remember when rescue came… they were surprised that I was even alive. It took hours getting me out… I actually blacked out during the process… The last thing I remember hearing was them talking about how they couldn't find Kakashi's body,"

"Your sergeant?"

"Yeah," he answered, "They found the bodies of everybody else… they found me… but as of today, they cannot find his body. When I woke up at the hospital, they asked me if I remembered where he had been before the explosion,"

"What do you think happened to him?"

"Not sure… Sometimes I think that one day they'll call me and tell me that they've found him… either dead or alive…"

It reminded her of her own situation with her mother. She also hoped that one day, someone from the police department would call her and tell her that her mother had been found, and alive.

"I can understand that feeling," she said, "But… I'm glad you're here… Y-You're an awesome guy…"

He cupped her face with his hand, rubbing her cheek with his thumb, "Everything must happen for a reason. The day that the doctors told me that they weren't sure if I would be able to walk again or not, Konan visited me… looked at me in the face… and told me that she couldn't do it… and walked away,"

"What a bitch," Rin muttered, and Obito chuckled as he thought about Izumi. She had the same reaction too, just with more colorful words.

"Sorry, didn't mean to curse like that," Rin added.

"It's OK… I was angry… but after some time I moved on. That's why I was surprised when I saw her yesterday,"

"Did she tell you why she wanted to talk to you?"

Obito noticed how she looked elsewhere while asking him the question. Grabbing her chin, he gently turned her head so her brown eyes focused on him.

"No, she didn't. And personally, I don't care," he leaned down closer to her, "I have you now,"

Rin smiled before he kissed her again, pulling her closer as her arms went around his neck again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thoughts? :D


	10. Chapter 10

The coffee at the medical center was free, and Rin took complete advantage of that. She didn't remember the last time she had drunk so many cups. But right now, she needed it. Desperately.

For a woman in her late sixties, Doctor Chiyo had the energy of a child and Rin found it hard to keep up with her. Considering it was her very first day, Rin arrived forty minutes early in order for Human Resources to process her work schedule and payroll. Afterwards, she was provided with a standard uniform before meeting Doctor Chiyo in person. Chiyo was a short woman with short hair. And although she wasn't as intimidating as Doctor Tsunade, Rin knew that she would still need to work hard in order to leave good impressions.

"You'll be shadowing me today," the short woman said, and Rin nodded before following her.

The first couple of hours consisted of visiting different patients - an old man with lung cancer who wouldn't quit smoking, a mother overreacting over a pimple on her son's face ("I think it's cancer!" she would exclaim, and Chiyo would just roll her eyes), and a teenage boy who ate too much marijuana-laced cookies.

As they visited the different patients, Rin paid close attention to each case. Some cases weren't serious, and those coming in would leave a few hours later. But the event after lunch proved Rin that things could get messy quickly, in just a matter of seconds.

She was paged just seconds after finishing her lunch, and Rin hurried as fast as she could to the third floor. It was during her hurry that she noticed the pain in her feet, and knew that by the end of the day, she would have a few blisters by the back of her foot and over her big toe.

Upon entering the room, her eyes almost widened as she noticed the machete protruding from the back of the man's skull. Surprisingly, there wasn't much blood coming out from the back of the head; as if the machete was holding everything together.

"Well, don't just stand there!" Chiyo exclaimed, causing Rin to apologize, "Get your perky little behind over here and help out!"

Two other nurses snickered and Rin ignored them, mentally kicking herself for stalling. If she was going to be a doctor, she would have to do better. She had to mentally prepare for these types of situations.

"Doctor, I'm telling ya'!" the man said, shaking his head, "I'm fine!"

"Just your mouth, stupid. You have a damn machete lodged against your skull!"

"Mark, listen to the doctor and be quiet!" the man's wife said, wiping her tears away.

"How did this even happen?" Chiyo asked the wife, who suddenly turned angry as she glanced at the buffoon of her husband.

"Him and his idiot brother were playing with these two machetes in our backyard! You would think that two grown men would have some sense on what not to do with machetes,"

"Hmm, that's why I divorced the idiot of my ex-husband years ago," Chiyo muttered before changing the subject, "We need to get him x-rayed. I'm not sure how deep the blade is. Surprised he's awake. Any headaches?"

"Nope, nothing! I'm telling ya', doctor, I'm fine. I can even move my fingers and toes. See?!. I'm sure all you gotta do is operate me, and take it out. I'll then stay here for a night or two… and then I'll go home with my beautiful wife and finish remodeling our home for our baby,"

"You're pregnant?" Rin asked her, and the wife nodded.

"Yes, just made it to four months,"

"Alright, enough with the chit chat. Rin, come with me. We'll have to perform surgery right away. Lisa, you stay with the wife. Alex, go prepare the surgery room,"

Removing the breaks from the bed (it was something she learned within the first hour of the job), Rin and Chiyo began to move the bed to the end of the hallway, towards two wide doors.

"How long will the surgery take?!" the wife asked in a hurry, clutching her chest with her hands.

"It depends on how bad this is," Chiyo replied, "Will definitely be a couple of hours...minimum,"

"Don't worry about me, honey!" the man with the machete on his head said with a thumbs up, careful not to turn his head too much, "All of this will be over soon, and when I get out of here I'll take you to that restaurant you like so much,"

"The one with the Indian buffet? So I can eat whatever I want?"

"Yes, baby, that one,"

Rin smiled at the interaction, thinking about Obito. She couldn't wait until her shift was over and she could see him again.

The patient was finally placed in the operating room, and Rin started following procedure. She tied her short hair back, put on the face mask, and scrubbed her hands and arms carefully.

Another doctor and his team came in seconds later, taking the man to an enclosed area of the room for x-rays.

From the glass wall, Rin studied the situation as minutes later, the man was wheeled back into the room. The x-rays were produced immediately, placed on a screen by the wall. She saw how the blade went into the skull, already touching that part of the brain by no more than an inch. The fact that the man was still talking and acting as if it was only a scratch amazed her. Yet again, she's studied some of these medical mysteries and knew that it could end in different ways. She just hoped that, for his wife and unborn baby's sake, the operation was successful.

"Alright, let's get started," the male doctor said, and his team readied.

The nurses removed the patient's shoes and shirt before laying him down on his side, careful not to move the machete around. The anesthesiologist injected the liquid, and the patient began to feel drowsy in seconds. Several instruments were brought out in order to help the doctors with the critical operation.

The man was fast asleep, and the procedure started. Pulling her small notepad out, Rin took notes of the action from each person in the room. She still had not decided what specialty she wanted to do. For now, she wanted to see what interested her the most. One thing was for sure - she didn't want to deal with the heart.

Her eyebrow raised as she noticed the man's toes move. Unless some part of the brain was being triggered to do that, the man should have been asleep.

Again, the toes wiggled. But this time, the foot jerked just lightly and Rin knew that she had to alert them.

"Excuse me-"

The male doctor glared at her, "Excuse me, but what are you doing in here-"

"His foot is moving!"

"What?"

"I said his foot is moving. You haven't even pulled the machete out yet, and his foot is moving,"

The male doctor checked and gasped, noticing how the foot was moving quickly.

"Impossible, he's sedated," he looked at the anesthesiologist, "Did you not give him enough?"

"He is asleep," the woman replied, annoyed.

Seconds later, the machine began to beep loudly. Heart was racing, and the team changed procedures.

"He's having a heart attack," Chiyo exclaimed.

The resuscitation process was difficult with the machete still lodged on the back of the man's head. The beeping produced by the monitor got worse, and the resuscitation process started with the man still lying on his side. It wasn't too long before the beeping changed, a flat beep sound being audible. The staff continued for another three minutes, but no change.

Then there was silence, before the doctor sighed and looked at the clock. "Time of death, thirteen fifty-three,"

xXxXx

Rin rinsed her mouth and watched her face, remembering the wife's hurling screams upon being told the news about her now deceased husband. Watching that almost made her break down as well, her mind going to Obito… Obito, who was buried underground for days overseas.

"You ok, Kiddo?" Chiyo asked, entering the bathroom.

Rin nodded, "Yeah, sorry. I just needed a moment,"

"It's fine, it happens. You'll get used to it in a month. There's death every day in this place. You just gotta do your best. Good job on noticing the foot. Even though it was too late, it was good that you spoke up as quickly as you noticed it,"

Rin nodded without saying anything. She still thought of the pregnant woman, and her unborn child who would never be able to meet the father. It made life more unfair than it was. There were men like Mark. Yes, stupid for playing with machetes. But caring and loving to their wives. Yet, there were men like her father…

"I'm guessing neurology is something you don't want to do?" Chiyo asked, and Rin gave a sad smile.

"I actually rather avoid the brain… and the heart…"

"I see," the older woman said before turning around, "How about I show you something that may interest you?"

Rin stood up straight, nodding before following the woman out of the restroom and towards the other side of the building. The closer she got to the other side, the more colorful the walls became. There were paintings of cartoons all over. The area no longer resembled a hospital, but more of a daycare or school.

Chiyo stopped in front of a large window, and Rin stood next to her. Her large brown eyes widened upon seeing no more than ten or eleven infants, each in their small pink or blue cribs. Her lips widened into a smile as a few of the infants had their eyes opened, and she giggled as they made strange cute little noises.

"I expected that reaction from you," Chiyo said with a smirk, "You're a sucker for the babies. Got any kids of your own?"

Rin continued to stare at the babies as she replied, "No, no kids,"

"Good. A young lady focusing on her career first. I have to leave early today, but let me introduce you to some of the nurses in this wing,"

Rin spent the next four hours meeting the staff and some of the women already in labor. She was later told that these women would have complicated deliveries of their child, and extra precaution would be in place. One of the pregnant women was to give birth via cesarean to conjoined twins. The fetuses were conjoined by the head. After their birth, x-rays would need to be taken immediately to better understand how to safely separate them.

Some of the other women were single mothers, a few of them battling drug addiction or having just escaped a violent relationship. By that moment, Rin knew that she wanted to be part of these women's lives. Helping them not just physically, but mentally. Mentally, so they knew that they mattered and would not have to be with men who would abuse them. She would do this so another young boy or girl would have a better childhood than she had.

By the time she left work, her feet were killing her. The shoes were terrible, but that didn't surprise her. Just like the majority of her clothes, she had bought the shoes several years ago at the local thrift store. Nonetheless, she couldn't wait to take them off.

Luckily for her, she didn't have to wait that long for that. Upon exiting the medical building, she spotted Obito's car in the parking lot. She hurried over to it, standing by the passenger side as he looked at her. Their heated kiss from yesterday played in her mind as she entered his vehicle, her heart racing. Would they kiss like that again today?

"Hey,"

"Hey. How was your first day?" he asked, not taking his eyes off her.

"...Not what I expected. I'm glad the day's over though,"

He drove them to his place, which didn't take more than fifteen minutes. It was the second time Rin was over to his home, and she missed the cozy feeling it brought.

As Obito changed, Rin sat on the couch and took off her shoes. As expected, the back of her feet had small blisters. The top of her right toe also had a blister, and it looked like it was ready to pop.

"Want something to drink?" he asked, coming out of his bedroom wearing a dark blue gym tank top and gray sweats.

Rin eyed his biceps just briefly before nodding, "Water's fine,"

He came back seconds later with a glass of water, handing it to her before sitting beside her. He leaned back on the couch, spreading his arms on the back. She studied him from the corner of her eyes, blushing as her eyes went from his face to his upper body and then lower. He exerted this sexual energy, which intimidated her. Placing the water on the coffee table, she turned towards him and lightly poked his cheek. His right eye opened, and he smiled down at her.

"You looked like you were asleep just now," she commented.

"Couldn't sleep last night…" he replied, "It happens, and I forgot to take the pills…"

"You have insomnia?"

"Yeah," his hand came to the back of her head, giving it a light massage.

"I should be the one giving you a massage,"

Kneeling on the couch next to him, she massaged his temples and forehead with her thumbs. Obito's face relaxed, his arm dropping to her waist as she continued.

"Stay the night, Rin…"

Her eyebrows shot forward in surprise, "Wh-What?"

His eyes opened, his other hand coming to her cheek. "Stay over, please,"

"I can't. I have work tomorrow...and I don't even have any clothes here,"

He looked disappointed, groaning as he rubbed his eyes. "Fine… I'll drop you home later…"

She felt her heart drop, her own smile dropping. "No, it's OK Obito. You're very tired. I can get home myself,"

Her hand covered his mouth as soon as he was about to speak, "I can take care of myself," she continued with a smile, "And right now, it looks like I need to take care of you. Stay here, I'll make us some dinner,"

She hurried towards the kitchen, scavenging through his pantry and fridge for whatever she could find. Eventually, she gathered enough ingredients to make them both a sandwich.

Obito, in the meantime, watched her as she hummed while preparing the meal. He imagined a life with her; one where she lived with him. One where all of her dreams would be fulfilled. She would become a doctor, her mother would be found, and her father wouldn't be in the picture. Watching her as she toasted the breads in the oven made him feel as if she already lived with him.

"Dinner's almost ready!"

He sauntered over to the kitchen island, sitting on the stool as she finished assembling the sandwich.

"I used all of your lettuce...and tomato… and some leftover chicken breast and cheese,"

"It's fine," he replied, "I usually eat out for dinner,"

"That's not healthy," she said, taking a bite of her food.

"Then maybe you should stay over more often...and make sure I'm getting some good nutrition,"

The piece of chicken slid down her throat, causing her to cough. Obito patted her back, bringing her some water as she tried to clear her throat. Either he had very sexual plans in mind, or her mind was marking everything as sexual.

"Sorry," she said with a giggle, coughing several times before clearing her throat, "...Choked on a piece of chicken…"

"Seems like I need to watch over you," he said with a smirk, and Rin rolled her eyes.

"You really want me to stay over that bad?"

"Yes," Obito's answer was serious, and he grabbed her hand, "Rin...the day you slept over here...after the club...I didn't experience any nightmares… I slept peacefully…"

She looked surprised at that, and he continued, "I know we haven't been dating for long...but I promise that I won't...overstep my boundaries. I just...need you close…"

Such a request was too soon to ask. Did she trust him? Of course. But the idea of sleeping next to him made her nervous, as it made them move too fast. What if, three or five months later, the romance was no longer there? Or he didn't feel the same for her anymore? As much as she wanted to stay over, next to him, she worried.

"I...I don't know, Obito… I'm worried that we may be doing too much… too soon…"

He sighed in defeat before nodding. "I understand. I'll get you home then,"

Her heart broke at the tone of his voice, and she quickly pressed her lips against his in a reassuring kiss. He remained still for a moment before kissing back, pulling her closer to him.

"I'll stay next time, though," she whispered before pulling him into another kiss.

Later in the evening as they finished their dinner, he dropped her off home. And although he wasn't frowning, Rin could tell that he wasn't happy either. But she needed them to not rush things. Afterall, the honeymoon phase was just three months long. They made out in the car again before she departed.

Walking into her small room, Rin sighed and took off her uncomfortable shoes. The blisters got worse, but she would deal with the pain. She was just glad that Obito didn't notice them and questioned her. As much as she deeply cared for him, more than she could ever imagine, she didn't want him to see her as a girl who needed saving.

Changing into her pajamas, Rin lied on her hard bed and looked up at the ceiling. Her eyes narrowed as she noticed a crack on a small area of it. Knowing that in maybe four to five months, the crack would grow before falling off, Rin shifted her bed away from the area as much as possible. The last thing she wanted was part of the ceiling falling on her face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you all who read and reviewed last chapter! it means alot!  
> This chapter is short, and not as eventful. But of course, more drama to come in the near future!
> 
> Stay safe and happy holidays!


	11. Chapter 11

The significant increase in pay had her bank account glowing. It was nearly three times more than what she would get from the cafe with just working there for two full weeks, and the first thing Rin wanted to do was go shopping. Nonetheless, it was too soon for that. She needed her money put away and only spent on the minimum, as always. She refused to tell her father about the new job - not because he would be angry about it. But because he would use it as a leverage for her to donate to Tobirama's campaign and spend more on the house. Her father had already started persisting in donating money to the man's campaign.

For the past seven weeks, her father had become a Tobirama Senju fanatic. At first, she brushed it aside in order to avoid any type of communication. But a couple of days ago, Danzo arrived home with anti-Madara Uchiha flyers. The flyers consisted of two pieces of content: one showed Madara's face with a red forbidden circle over it, and the second had 'The Uchihas bring nothing but corruption' over it. The flyers were neatly stacked on the living room, and that's when Rin knew that her father would never be OK with her dating Obito.

In addition, she worried about what Obito would think in regards to her father's anti-Uchiha judgements. Obito already disliked her father due to the old drunken man putting his hand on her. And while Rin knew that her feelings for Obito greatly excelled how she felt about her father, she still needed those two men on opposite sides of her life. Eventually, if all went as planned, she would move out of her crumbling home and in with a roommate. And if she couldn't find an affordable place with a roommate, she knew that Obito wouldn't hesitate in telling her to move in with him.

Staying over at his apartment right after work became a habit, to the point that sometimes she would walk there whenever he would leave work much later. She would wait inside the lobby of his building, reading over her medical books. It was during one incident in which the lobby had been closed that Rin had to wait outside in the pouring rain. Traffic was bad due to vehicle accidents, and he was over an hour late. Seeing her drenched from head to toe made him realize that it was time for her to have a key to his apartment. Nonetheless, Rin refused. To her, it was still too soon. Even though they were dating for over a month now, it didn't feel right for her to accept that extra key. But in the back of her mind, she knew that one day that extra key would come in handy. Her father's political movements were increasing for the worse, and she wanted nothing from it.

_**Next Day…** _

It was Sunday, which meant catching up with homework and resting. It wasn't until three weeks ago that her Sunday activities would take place in Obito's home, rather than hers. Her father started becoming more and more of a distraction. He would bang on her bedroom door, mostly drunk, for more money. She would hide the gifts Obito would give her before answering the door. He would limp inside, looking around.

" _I need money! Tobirama needs it for his campaign!"_

" _I have none. I just paid the electric bill-"_

" _Then why don't you get a better job!"_

She refused to answer as he had drunkenly stormed out. She had the money, as a matter of fact, but it would never be for him.

After telling Obito about it (without necessarily telling him about the Tobirama piece), he insisted on her staying at his place for the entire day on Sundays. She would sit on the floor of his living room with three large textbooks and her old laptop taking over the coffee table.

On those sundays, she would spend a good eight to nine hours in her books, followed by two to three making out with Obito. And week after week, things would get even more heated between them. While their clothes would mostly stay intact (sometimes, he would be shirtless...which she didn't mind at all…), touching started to play its course. He wouldn't touch her inappropriately, per se… but those trailing hands of his would sneak underneath her shirt and play with her sides, his fingers occasionally ghosting the side of her bra.

What did Anko tell her not too long ago about dating and sex? That after one month of being serious, it was good to go in terms of talking about sex...and then having it.

And so far, her and Obito have not had the sex talk yet. And thinking about it made Rin very nervous. She knew that Obito was experienced in that department, but her? While Rin wasn't dumb about what sex was (her dream is to become a doctor, of course), the idea of being so exposed to him intimidated her.

Which made her wonder if getting a two-piece bikini was a smart idea…

This Sunday, Rin wouldn't be studying at Obito's home. Instead, she would be spending the majority of the day with him and his family.

Madara Uchiha was hosting a family get-together in his yacht, and Obito was bringing her along. They were official now, and he was excited to finally introduce her to everyone else, especially Izumi.

So before Obito picked her up, Rin headed towards the department store to see what bathing suits they had in clearance. Oh, they had many on sale of course - all of them being two-piece. Rin had hoped for a one-piece, but they were double the price of what she wanted to pay. Eventually, she decided to buy the cheapest - a white two-piece. She would just wear a long t-shirt over it. It was one thing having Obito see her in that, it was another having his whole family officially meet her like that.

After purchasing the bikini, she rushed home to change. She wore the bikini underneath her black leggings and green t-shirt. And in case she needed extra clothes, she brought a small bag with undergarments and a dress.

Obito picked her up at ten in the morning, and they were by the dock in one hour. It was a very bright day, barely any clouds in the sky. It was perfect weather for sailing.

They exited the vehicle and walked over towards a large crowd, and Rin immediately recognized Shisui, Itachi, Sasuke, and Madara. There were two others with them - a dark haired female and a blond teenager, about the same age as Sasuke. Rin immediately assumed that the girl, who was maybe a year or two younger than her, was Izumi.

"They're finally here!" Shisui exclaimed, and all eyes turned towards them.

As soon as they reached the group, the younger female approached her. Rin was about to say hello, but the girl beat her to it as her arms went around her tightly.

"Finally, I get to meet you!"

For being younger than her, Izumi sure had a lot of strength and Rin giggled as she hugged the enthusiastic girl back.

"Nice to meet you too. My name's Rin-"

"Oh, we know who you are!" Izumi said before turning serious, "Obito did tell you who I was, right?"

The dark-haired male rolled his eyes as Rin giggled, "Yes, he did. You're Izumi,"

"Yes! We've heard so much about you, and it's great to finally be meeting you in person. I think you're familiar with everyone else,"

Rin nodded, re-introducing herself to Madara, Shisui, Sasuke, and Itachi. She looked at the blue-eyed, blond haired teen and raised an eyebrow. He didn't look like an Uchiha…

"Uzumaki Naruto!" the boy said, extending his hand out.

"Nice to meet you, Naruto," Rin said, shaking his head, "I'm Rin,"

The blonde kid, whose grin was from ear to ear, looked up at Obito, "She's pretty, big bro! Are you guys… together...together?"

"Of course they are, you idiot," Sasuke said in a monotone voice.

Naruto frowned at his friend, "How 'bout you mind your business, Sasuke?"

"What if I _want_ to make it my business, Naruto?"

"Now now boys," Madara said with a smirk, grabbing both of them by the head, "You're scaring Rin. Behave before I call your parents,"

"Oh, it's OK," Rin said with a nervous giggle.

"They're always like this," Itachi added, "You'll get used to them,"

"How about we start sailing?" Shisui said, clapping his hands together.

The group walked onto the wooden dock and towards the end. Rin looked around, seeing other boats parked nearby. There were a few people on jet skis. As they reached the end, her eyes widened at the two-story large yacht. There was a set of small stairs which lead towards the front of the vessel. Rin's eyes studied the vessel upon getting on it. There were seats around, and a large jacuzzi right in the center. The back of the yacht led to an enclosed area, with two glass doors leading towards the inside. The second floor was shorter, and had the navigation system.

"Jacuzzi time!" Naruto yelled, taking off his shirt and jumping inside.

"Come," Izumi said, grabbing her arm gently, "We can go change inside,"

Rin nodded and followed her towards the restroom. The inside of the yacht had a large bar area with two pool tables on each side and a flat screen TV.

"Come, it has two stalls," Izumi said, and Rin nodded before walking inside, "Did you bring a bathing suit?"

"Yes, I'm wearing it underneath,"

"Cool! I need to put mine on," Izumi began to undress, and Rin looked away in order to give her some privacy. She didn't expect the girl to change in front of her like that...

Considering she would change in the locker room around other nurses, Rin sighed and took off her shoes, followed by her clothes. She folded them neatly and placed them inside her bag. She then looked at herself in the mirror and frowned. The two-piece fit her well - a bit too well.

"Wow, you look nice!" Izumi said. She was wearing a purple one-piece, a piece of cloth wrapped around her hips. Rin suddenly felt embarrassed, and severely underdressed.

"You think so? I...didn't realize that this would be so...revealing,"

"Oh, nonsense! It looks great! Obito's definitely going to like it,"

Oh, Rin knew that. But as much as she wanted to see his reaction, there would still be other men around, and she didn't feel comfortable wearing such a thing around them.

"Izumi, do you have a beach dress or swimsuit cover I can wear over this?"

Izumi gave her a warm smile before searching her purse. She pulled out a purple-colored loose beach dress.

"Thank you," Rin said, putting on the dress over the swimsuit.

The ladies exited the restroom and left their bags in one of the rooms before walking outside. There was a small vibration, followed by small movement. Rin figured that it was the yacht moving.

"I'll be upstairs," Izumi said, giving her a quick wave before heading up the stairs. Looking up, Rin could see why. Itachi was the one driving the yacht. Izumi stood next to him and without veering his eyes away from the water, Itachi wrapped an arm around her and kissed the top of her forehead. They were such a beautiful couple.

"Hey,"

Obito's hands were on her hips, shifting her until her back made contact with his bare chest. Rin turned around, her brown eyes quickly taking in his upper body before traveling down to his black-colored trunks.

"I've never seen your legs before," she giggled. They were like any other pair of men's hairy legs. Nonetheless, she noticed some scarring on his left one, and figured that it must've been due to his accident while overseas.

"And it's nice to see yours," he said in a low tone, grabbed her hand, "Come, let's sit by the front,"

The yacht started to move at a faster speed, and Rin held onto him tightly as she found it hard to balance. The movements of other boats nearby created waves, causing the yacht to have a synchronous up and down movement. They sat down towards the front of the yacht, his arm around her as she leaned against him.

The scenery was breath-taking. The bright sunlight made the water sparkle. Small trickles of water splashed on her face, and she enjoyed the feeling. She also enjoyed the feeling of the yacht navigating through the calm waters. She only wished that her mother could be here with them - to meet Obito and see the beauty of the waters.

"What are you thinking about?" Obito asked, lifting the arm around her in order to stroke her cheek with his thumb.

She leaned her face against the crook of his neck, "My mom… I wish she was here to see this. She would always talk about how she wished she could own a boat, and take us fishing. She didn't even like fish…" Her brown eyes then looked up at him, "I wish she was here to meet you as well…"

"I would love to meet the lady who made this beautiful woman sitting next to me," he whispered before kissing her. Rin wrapped an arm around him as he leaned closer to her, one of his hands trailing down her back before lingering around her bare thigh. Rin remembered that his family was around and tried to pull away, but Obito refused to let her go.

It wasn't until Rin felt water splashed over her that they separated. And with a red face, she looked up to see Naruto grinning with a large water gun in hand.

"C'mon big bro, we're here,"

Obito groaned before getting up. Rin looked around, observing the area around them. There was nothing but water around, a lot with a few yachts meters away.

Naruto, Sasuke, and Shisui descended down some stairs before jumping into the water. Madara grabbed a chair and sat nearby, reading an economics book. Itachi and Izumi, now that the teenage boys were elsewhere, got into the jacuzzi.

"Come," Obito said, grabbing her hand and leading her towards the corner of the yacht to where the stairs were. Rin, looking down, shook her head.

"Obito, no. I can't swim…"

"I'll hold onto you the whole time,"

She still shook her head, but he didn't pay attention. Obito took a few steps down before jumping inside. Seconds later, his head came out of the water and he looked up at her.

"Come down, Rin,"

"You'll have to take off the dress first!" Naruto yelled, and Obito slapped the back of his head. Sasuke laughed at the situation before his friend began to wrestle him.

Sighing, Rin removed the beach dress. The soft breeze made her shiver a bit, and she held onto the banister of the narrow stairs tightly. She mentally made sure that her bikini was intact before taking one step at a time towards the clear blue waters. Reaching the very last step, she gulped upon realizing that she would have to jump.

Obito raised his arms, "Jump, I'll catch you!"

"You're too far!" Rin said.

Obito smiled as he saw her nervous facial expression. She looked adorable, and that white bikini had him staring at her too long. His eyes stayed by her chest area before focusing on the pelvic area, and lower. The fact that she chose white was a test for him, and Obito wondered how long he would have before taking her to a corner and show her what she was doing to him.

"Are you going to catch me, or what!?"

Her voice broke his train of thought, and he nodded before swimming closer. She crouched on the last step, and Obito forced his eyes to be on her face and not on the area between her legs, covered by the thin piece of white fabric.

Rin counted to three before jumping, yelping as Obito caught her. Her legs paddled within the water as her arms hugged his neck tightly, making sure that she didn't sink. The act just made things worse for Obito, who was already trying to control an upcoming hardon, as her breasts brushed the side of his face. Grabbing her by the waist, he brought her down and allowed her to lean against him.

"Relax, I got you,"

Rin nodded while pushing her short hair behind her ears, watching as Naruto, Shisui, and Sasuke swam around.

"Come, let's go for a swim,"

"Wait, Obito-"

"It's OK, just hold on to me,"

He shifted her around so she stayed behind him, her arms still wrapped around his neck. He slowly swam them away from public view and towards the side of the yacht. With gentle movements, she moved her legs up and down within the water.

"I wish I knew how to swim,"

"It's a good skill to know. You never know when you need to use it,"

"Is it hard to learn?"

"Not necessarily. I learned when I was a kid, but there were many adults in the military who learned later in life,"

"Can you teach me?"

Obito nodded, helping her shift within the water. He held her arms while maintaining some distance.

"You will have to float first,"

"How?"

"Just lean back….like this,"

"W-Wait...what if I drown-"

"You won't. I'm here,"

He helped her lean back, one hand beneath her back and the other under her legs. Rin kept her eyes fixated on the sky, telling herself to keep calm. As a young kid, she imagined herself being able to swim while bathing. Her mother would fill the water high in order to give her that experience. She wished her mother was here to see her - to see what she's been accomplishing. Both in her professional and personal life.

"The sky is so nice today, right Obito?"

There was no answer, and Rin turned her head. Her eyes widened as she noticed that her boyfriend wasn't around. Panic swept through her body, causing her concentration to loosen and her arms to frantically move around. No longer on her back, she felt her body going downward. The water was suddenly around her neck, and Rin tried her best to lift her body upwards.

"O-Obito?"

He suddenly appeared in front of her, coming out of the water and holding onto her.

"I'm here," he said, moving her hair away from her face.

"Where _were_ you?" there was a hint of annoyance in her voice, her thin eyebrows furrowed up at him.

"I was here the whole time, just underwater,"

She pressed her lips and looked away, "...I thought...you drowned...and I panicked…"

He pulled her closer, her back hitting his chest. "I'm sorry for scaring you… I wanted to make sure that you were able to do things on your own. And I saw how you were able to do that. I'm proud of you,"

The corner of her lips raised, and her mood lightened, "Thanks… Just, warn me next time…"

"Will do," he replied.

"Obito! Rin! Come play with us!" Naruto swam towards them, "We want to have swimming races. Loser has to hide Madara's clothes!"

"Oh, I can't swim," Rin said, with a shake of her head, "I rather watch...from the deck,"

Obito helped her get back onto the yacht before joining the others with their race.

**_Three to four hours later…_ **

Aside from the two restrooms, pool table and other amenities, Madara's yacht had two small sized rooms. Each room had a sofa and mini-fridge. As everyone else continued to enjoy the sun, Obito and Rin occupied one of the rooms.

Despite the room being as small as hers back home, it was very elegant. The sofa was large, to the point that it could be used as a bed. Obito grabbed a drink from the minifridge as Rin sat with her legs folded underneath her.

"Here," he offered her, and she grabbed the can. It didn't surprise her that it was beer, but she drank the liquid anyway. She felt chills course through her body, a reaction due to her still very wet hair and cold liquid.

"I feel cold," she said, putting the drink aside.

"I can see that,"

She looked at her arms, seeing the small goosebumps forming. She then turned her head to him, frowning upon realizing that his eyes were elsewhere. Downward, to be more precise; and she followed its trail. She gasped upon realizing the perkiness of her nipples straining against the white cloth of her bikini top, and flicked his forehead.

"Stop staring, it's natural. I'm just cold,"

Obito chuckled, pulling her closer to him, "I can keep you warm,"

Her legs laid comfortably stretched over his thighs.

Rin poked his chest with a questioning look, "Hmm, I don't know… I don't think you have the ability to-OUCH! Obito, what are you doing- H-Hey,"

Her back was against the couch in a second, Obito crawling over her body before resting over it. His face was over hers, his hot breath tickling her. He kissed her gently, resting his arms over her head. His tongue darted inside the cavity of her mouth as soon as she relaxed underneath him and parted her lips. They kissed for another hot minute before separating.

"You've been torturing me today," he groaned, kissing and nibbling her neck.

"I have?" she asked, a little too innocent.

He moved lowered, kissing her chin before kissing the top of her chest. The hot pleasure pooled below her navel area, and Rin kept her eyes focused on the ceiling.

"Yes, you have," he replied, and Rin's back arched as his breath ghosted over her right breast.

The action prompted him to hold her waist, keeping her still with her legs on either side of him. He kissed the top of her breast, smirking as the hardness of her nipples became more obvious. In a daring move, he kissed over it, his tongue nudging against its firmness. Despite the bikini top being in the way, it triggered a response from her. Rin moaned in reaction, her head thrown back as her hands grabbed his hair. She continued to massage his head as Obito laid her back down before trailing his kisses down her stomach. Instead of moving lower, he crawled over her again and adjusted himself between her legs, his teeth nibbling her neck again. Her hands went from his head to rubbing his back, and she continued to moan. He started moving his hips against her, and Rin slowly opened her eyes as she felt hardness poke her right in her core. Despite the layer of his trunks and her bikini bottom, Rin could feel his hardness become more obvious.

"Obito, wait,"

"Hmmm?"

"I...not here,"

"The door's locked. Nobody will come in,"

"No, I meant…" It was hard for her to form a single thought process as her body desired what his body could offer. She was a twenty-two year old woman, and she had needs. They had remained dormant as she entered her womanhood; and now with Obito in her life, they were ready.

And even with her heart beating frantically, small moans escaping her lips, and wetness pooling in her southern region, Rin knew that today wasn't the day for her. She felt anxious just thinking about it, and her mouth blurted out the only (possibly) logical thing that could get his attention.

...And it did…

"Stop, I'm a virgin,"

Obito paused before lifting himself up, looking down at her with the corner of his lips raised. Rin furrowed her eyebrows.

"Why are you smiling?"

His shoulders shook as he chuckled, "You thought I didn't know that?"

"Wait… How?"

"Rin, it's very obvious that you've never had sex in your life,"

"Well...I had other things going on in life…" she pouted, sitting up and looking elsewhere.

Obito wrapped his arm around her, kissing her temple, "If you think that your inexperience is going to turn me away, think again,"

As a matter of fact, it made him want to bed her even more.

"It wasn't that," she said shyly, "It's just that...I...don't think I'm ready for it. And even if I was, I don't want to do it here...in your uncle's yacht. I hope you understand,"

"I do," he replied, twirling a strand of her hair with his finger, "And I should've realized that… I've been thinking about us having sex for some time,"

"I guess it's time we talk about it then…"

"Only if it makes you feel comfortable,"

"I'm comfortable talking about it. I'm just...a little anxious about doing it, that's all. What if...I'm bad?"

Obito snorted before pulling her onto his lap, leaning his forehead against her shoulder.

"And what leads you to think that?"

Her shoulders shrugged, "Well, considering that you dated someone before me… Konan. I mean, she's really beautiful. And...has a very nice body,"

Obito frowned, "Rin, why are you comparing yourself to her? She was just someone I was with in the past,"

"What if I can't...what if I'm not as good as her-"

"Stop," he said much louder as he narrowed his eyes towards her, and she flinched at the angriness in his tone. An image of her father flashed in her mind.

She slowly got off his lap and stood by the corner of the room, seeing him stand up and brush his hair back with his fingers. He cursed under his breath and turned to her, massaging his forehead as he opened his mouth to speak.

The knocking by the door interrupted it, and Rin couldn't be more grateful for it.

"Rin, Obito - we're home!"

"Coming!" Rin said, trying to keep her tone steady.

She unlocked the door and smiled as Izumi stood across from her.

"Well, you two have been in here for quite some time," the girl said with a wink, and Rin gave a slow nod.

"Y-Yeah… But we're coming out now," Rin said, watching as the yacht parked closer to the dock, "I'm ready to change back to my clothes,"

Without looking back, Rin followed the girl towards the restroom with her bag in hand.

As she changed out of the bikini and into warm clothes, she thought about Obito and his reaction. One could say that it was their first "fight", and she was hesitant to see him again.

"You OK?" Izumi asked, putting on a yellow sundress.

"Y-Yeah, sorry. Just thinking…"

"I can drive you home, if you want,"

"Oh, no that's OK! I can get myself hom-"

"Rin, it's OK. I can take you home,"

She opened her mouth to say something, but wasn't sure what to say. She felt awkward, but Izumi's reassuring smile eased some of that away.

"I don't know how to thank you,"

"Just...know that Obito really cares about you… He's… in love with you, Rin. He's a great guy, and what Konan did to him was unacceptable. I think deep down, he may resent her for that,"

Upon seeing Rin's horrified face, the girl apologized. "Sorry, I didn't mean to overhear. I was looking for you and..well...yeah…"

"It's OK," Rin said, feeling bad about even bringing Konan up. The woman was in the past.

"Let's take you home. Hmm, maybe we can go for some ice cream? Just you and me - no men allowed!"

"I would like that," Rin said, "Thank you, Izumi,"

They exited the restroom, watching as Madara walked around. As everyone else was dressed, the older man was still in his trunks, tank top and flip flops.

"Izumi, have you seen my clothes?" the man asked, rubbing the back of his head.

"Did you ask one of the teenagers to see where they went?"

Madara's face became serious as turned around, "Naruto…"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to those who continuously read and comment on this story! It encourages me to continue! You are all great!
> 
> Thoughts on this chapter?


	12. Chapter 12

Rin and Obito gave each other a weak and awkward goodbye before departing.

Izumi drove her to one of her favorite ice cream shops, and the girls chatted for hours. The topic around parents naturally came up, and Rin told her about her mother's disappearance while leaving her father's abuse out of it. Izumi had asked her if there was anything she could do for her, but Rin shook her head. As life continued on, Rin's hope of finding her mother decreased.

After ice cream, Izumi drove her home. Rin purposely gave her the wrong address - a house three blocks away from her true home. She felt bad doing that, but her embarrassment trumped that. She didn't want Izumi seeing the condition of her house.

As Rin walked up to the door of her home, she received a text from Obito.

" _Call me when you get home,"_

She smiled while responding to him. " _I will soon. Give me thirty minutes,"_

She opened the door and walked in, freezing upon seeing an unfamiliar man standing in the center of her small kitchen. Her father stood next to the man, explaining something. His face turned towards her, and he frowned sadly.

"Tobirama, this is my daughter, Rin. Rin, introduce yourself. This is Tobirama Senju, our future governor,"

The man's sharp eyes were on her. He didn't speak at first, which made him seem more unfriendly.

"Nice to meet you, sir,"

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Rin. Danzo has been telling me everything. I am sorry for what those Uchiha's did to your family,"

"Wh-What?" Rin was confused, and she glanced at her father.

Danzo cleared his throat, turning towards the taller man. "Rin was young when I lost my job, so she probably doesn't remember what happened. But she's working at a cafe not too far from here. She's been working there for years now, since she was a teenager. She wants to become a successful doctor. She's been working really hard, but it's tough out there. Especially with those Uchihas misplacing our jobs,"

Rin bit her lip in order to keep her mouth shut as anger raced through her. Her father was lying in order to suck up to this man, and Rin wanted nothing more but to tell him about her father's abuse.

"I have a niece who works at a hospital," Tobirama said, "She's a doctor. Her name's Tsunade. I can reach out to her, if you would like, Rin,"

"Yes, that would be great," Danzo said immediately, and Rin mentally cursed. She didn't want her father knowing anything about her career. He would use it for his own gain.

Tobirama nodded, "In terms of the Uchihas, I will be filing a formal investigation against them once I am elected as governor. Then, we will know what's really going on,"

"That is very good," Danzo said, and Rin looked down.

She knew that Tobirama was running against Madara, but there seemed to be some hatred there. While her father's hatred of the Uchihas was ambiguous, she wasn't sure what issue Tobirama had with them. What made things interesting was the fact that Tobirama's brother, the current governor, was close friends with Madara. Whatever happened, she just wished that her relationship with Obito didn't suffer because of it.

"It's late, and Rin looks tired," Tobirama said, walking towards the door, "I'll see you at tomorrow's fundraiser, Danzo,"

"Yes, sir,"

"Goodnight, Rin," the tall man said before leaving, and Rin closed the door behind him.

Once it was locked, she heard her father pacing from behind. "Where the fuck have you been!?"

"I was out," she replied, "Why?"

Danzo walked up to her, and Rin held her ground. "I was supposed to donate to his campaign today! I'm the only one in the team who hasn't donated! You know how embarrassing that looks?"

"That's not my problem," Rin replied, "I have more important things to do with my money, like maintaining this house and paying for my tuition. If there's one area he can help with, it's with that corrupt detective who barely did his job when mom disappeared,"

"What do you want Tobirama to do about the whore of your mother? She left us, Rin! When are you going to wake the fuck up! The bitch left us to rot in this place!"

"She did not!" Rin yelled back as she could no longer control, "Why don't you wake the fuck up, dad?! You act like a victim to everything, when you put yourself into this situation! Why don't you tell Tobirama about the times you abused mom!? He should be investigating you-"

Her head turned to the side powerfully, causing her to drop her bag on the floor as she leaned against the wall. Just as her brain started registering the pain by her nose, she felt her hair being grabbed before her body was thrown towards the floor.

"You lose little whore," he cursed, "Misako should've aborted you,"

He kicked her back hard before limping away, causing her to fall back. She felt liquid reach the top of her lips, and touched it with two fingers. She stared at the blood for a moment before getting up.

Danzo was in the living room, massaging his ankle. She wasn't sure what was causing the limp, but at this point she didn't care.

Covering her nose with her left hand, she grabbed her bag and rushed to her bedroom. Her shoulders, although aching from being thrown at the floor, were stiff as she grabbed a duffel bag. With one hand, she took out almost half of her clothes - jeans, socks, shoes, bra, underwear. She also grabbed her nurse uniform and threw it in there. Her mind continued to race as she grabbed a second backpack and packed all of her medical books, laptop and its charger in there. The last piece of item she grabbed was her purse, which held her keys and wallet.

The backpack was heavy, not helping the pain in her back. She then grabbed her duffel bag and left her room. With her hand still on her nose, Rin searched for her phone by the kitchen floor while grabbing some paper towels in order to wipe the blood off.

Her phone was lying face down underneath the table, and she grabbed it. Her shoulder pained as the weight of the duffle bag slowed her down. She was ready to call Obito but gasped when noticing the cracked screen. What made the situation worse was the green and black lines running through the screen, causing the phone to be inoperative.

"Where are you going?"

Pressing the bloody tissue against her nose, she exited her home before her father could follow her. The words ' _get back in here_!' became muffled as she closed the door and ran out.

With a broken phone, Rin had no way of calling Obito. Nor a taxi. Luckily for her, the last bus of the night was approaching and she quickly held her hand out to grab the driver's attention.

She rushed across the street, groaning in pain as the bags on her back and shoulders weighed her down. The bus driver waited for her as she approached the bus and got inside. The older man looked at her strangely as she placed her bags on an empty chair.

"You OK, miss?" he asked, and she nodded with a hand still on her nose.

"Yes, just give me a moment to get my cash," Rin replied, using her free hand to grab the money.

"OK," he said, closing the bus door and driving away.

She was the only rider in the bus, which made the trip into the city faster as the driver didn't have to stop as much. Nonetheless, it still took over an hour and a half for the bus to reach its last stop before becoming out of service.

"That looks heavy," the driver commented, "Where are you going?"

Rin gave him the address to Obito's home, and he shook his head. "That is over three miles from here. With those heavy bags, it'll take you forever to get there! I'll get you there in ten minutes,"

"Are you sure? If your shift is over-"

"It's no big deal. Now sit tight, I'll get you to where you need to be,"

Although he couldn't see it with her hand in the way, Rin smiled at the man's kindness. She watched the empty neighborhood, wondering how Obito would react.

"Is this it?" the driver asked as he stopped the bus in the middle of the street.

"Yes, it is. Thank you very much!"

With her bags in hand, she exited the large vehicle and stood in front of the tall condominium. Thankfully, the door to the lobby was unlocked despite no one being there. Walking as fast as she could, she reached the elevator pad and frowned upon realizing that a badge was required in order to use it.

"Excuse me, miss. Do you need any help?"

Rin turned towards the receptionist, who stood by the front.

"Y-Yes, I want to get to apartment 1605,"

"OK, but I need to note down your name and call the resident in there to make sure,"

Rin nodded, giving the woman her full name. The woman then called the apartment number, "Hi, Mr. Uchiha. We have a guest here at the lobby who would like to see you. Her name's Rin Nohara- Oh, ok yeah we'll help her come up,"

The woman disconnected the call and smiled up to her. "Follow me, I'll help you. Do you need more tissues? Your nose is bleeding,"

"Yes, please" Rin said, throwing out the one in hand before grabbing a bunch. She then followed the woman towards the elevator.

"It'll take you to floor sixteen," she said, and Rin nodded.

The elevator doors closed, and slowly the car started moving upwards rapidly. Rin watched as the numbers on the screen kept getting higher - 12...13...14...15...16…

The elevator slowed before coming to a full stop, its doors opening for her. Rin walked towards Obito's apartment, feeling anxious as her knuckles gently knocked on the door. It didn't take long for him to open, faster than she expected. But as he did, she kept her head down. Her eyes were on his bare feet.

"Rin,"

She finally looked up at him, and his eyes widened upon seeing her bloody nose. Obito grabbed the duffel bag off her shoulder, followed by her heavy backpack. He placed them in a corner before pulling her inside, closing the door immediately.

"Rin, what happened?"

He cupped her face gently. His thumb brushed against her cheek, and she hissed in pain.

"Come, let's get you cleaned up. Leave your purse here,"

He led her to his bathroom, making her sit on the closed toilet as he opened multiple cabinets and started to take supplies out - rubbing alcohol and balls of cotton. He got on one knee in front of her and grabbed the bloody tissue out of her hand. Rin kept her eyes elsewhere as he first wiped the blood.

"Your nose won't stop bleeding," he said, looking at her and seeing how she kept her eyes averted, "Rin, look at me,"

She eventually did, and his eyes softened, "Did your father do this?"

A nod, and he cursed. "Did you call the police-"

"My phone is broken," she quickly said, hissing at the pain in her swollen cheek, "It dropped when he punched me… That's why I haven't been able to call you,"

"We'll file a police report tomorrow,"

"Obito, no-"

"Rin, he assaulted you,"

When she remained quiet, he had her stand up and face the mirror. The broken girl staring back at her had teary red eyes. Her brown hair was messy with tangles. Her nose was red, dry blood by the nostril and her cheek was getting more swollen by the minute. She turned around, looking away from that broken girl, before facing him.

"I can't see you hurt like this again,"

"I know," she said, "But for now...please…"

Obito struggled with the idea, she could tell by the way he looked away. Eventually he sighed before agreeing.

"Fine, but next time Rin… Next time he does this, I _will_ do something about it and you won't stop me… OK?"

"Yes," she said softly.

"I think your nose stopped bleeding, but your cheek is still swollen. I should have an ice pack,"

"Let me take a shower first…"

"OK. I'll put your things in the bedroom,"

She nodded and closed the door as soon as he left. Rin looked at herself in the mirror, seeing how her cheek was now turning a green-purple color. Her nose, although no longer bleeding, was still red.

Rin turned on the shower and took off her clothes, getting inside and enjoying the warmness. She rubbed her face, carefully removing the remnants of the blood near her nose. She realized that she forgot her soap at home. Not just her soap, but all of her toiletries: toothbrush, lotion, deodorant, razor…

"Damn,"

Well, at least it wouldn't be the first time she would use his soap.

* * *

Obito held her broken phone in his hand. Her phone was very old to begin with - it was an older model that had come out over five or six years ago. Fixing the screen wouldn't do anything. The back of the device was broken as well, and Obito knew that it was time she got a new phone.

The bathroom door opened, and he turned around. She had a towel wrapped around her body. Her face looked lighter, despite the swollenness of her cheek.

"I forgot my soap… so I used your soap," she said.

Her voice sounded lighter, and he smiled at her.

"That's fine,"

She walked closer to him, eyeing her phone in his hands, "Do you think it can be fixed?"

He shook his head, "No. It's broken from the back as well,"

She frowned, "Shit. Maybe I can buy one that's in discount,"

"Don't worry about the phone. We'll figure it out tomorrow," he got up from the couch and walked over to her. He eyed her cheek, "Let me bring that ice pack while you go change,"

"I forgot my pajamas," she added, and Obito chuckled.

"Grab one of my t-shirts,"

Feeling a little more like herself, butterflies fluttering in her stomach, Rin entered his bedroom. Her bags laid on the corner of his bedroom. She first grabbed a pair of blue panties before fetching a t-shirt from his drawer. The t-shirt fell by her upper thighs, which was enough to cover certain areas.

"Here," Obito walked in with the ice pack in hand.

Rin took it and placed it over her cheek, groaning as it made the pain worse.

"Why don't you lay down?" he said with a nod of his head towards the bed, "It's late anyway,"

"Where will you be?" she asked, watching as he began to leave while yawning.

"I'll take the couch tonight,"

She remembered their conversation from earlier about sex. There was still much they had to discuss about, and she felt bad ruining their moment with bringing Konan up.

"Wait, Obito,"

He stopped, looking back at her. She bit her bottom lip nervously as she held the ice pack on the cheek.

"Can you...I mean...Will you sleep with me?" He raised an eyebrow at that, and Rin groaned, "Ugh, I meant… Can you lay next to me? I...don't want to sleep alone tonight,"

Obito smiled, feeling a sense of content in his chest, "Sure. Give me a second, let me turn off the lights,"

Rin crawled on the bed, lying on the left side with the ice pack still on her face. Obito came back a minute later and turned off the lights. Despite the darkness, Rin could see the outline of his body as he took off his shirt. He then laid next to her, turning his body towards her.

"How are you feeling?" he asked softly, shifting closer to her.

"A little better… My back's hurting,"

"Those books of yours are heavy,"

"Yeah… and...my dad kicked me in the back too,"

There was a silence, and Rin wondered what he could possibly be thinking about. She then heard him take a deep breath before replying.

"Rin...one of these days...I may kill your father," his arm wrapped around her lightly, his hot breath tickling her uninjured cheek, "You are too precious for me to see you get treated like this. And I'm glad that you came here to me,"

"I was worried that you would still be mad at me,"

"I wasn't mad at you… I was angry at the fact that you would compare yourself to someone else,"

"I guess...I was feeling jealous…"

"Why?" Obito asked her, grabbing the ice pack and holding it onto her face for her as she rested her arm, "Do you not trust me on being faithful?"

"It's not that," she said, closing her eyes as she became hesitant. But if they were to have a healthy relationship, there would have to be honest conversations - regardless of how awkward it would make her feel, "It's that… Obito, almost all of my clothes are used. It's something I've had to do in order to make sure that the house still has water and electricity...that the fridge still has food… and that I can still go to school. There's been times where I would have to give up on one of those things just to cover something else…. Days where I would have to skip eating… I've tried applying for government help, but I never qualify because there are people worse off than me. Parents who have children to feed… There's nothing I can do but keep moving on and work harder. I count my money every day carefully… Jiraiya once caught me taking some food home. This happened three weeks into the job. My mom was sick and there was nothing back home, so I took some leftover food. Jiraiya was mad - not for me stealing, but because I wasn't honest with him. After that day, he would let me take home food that would otherwise be thrown out. Obito, I've had to eat people's leftover food at times…"

She sniffed as her tears rolled down the side of her face and onto the pillow underneath her.

"Rin, I-"

"So when I saw Konan… When I saw the fancy purse she had...her outfit, her shoes… everything… and the way she looked at me, like if I didn't belong, I saw how I couldn't compete with that. She could wear a bag of rice and still look elegant. Whereas, here's me… a girl who sometimes eats from customer's leftovers...who gets nothing but handmedowns...wh-who…"

She started to sob as years of hunger, abuse, and pain got to her. Years of wishing that one day, she would be free from the misery. Wishing that her mom would come back and rescue her, just like how they planned years ago.

Obito turned her onto her side and pulled her closer so she leaned her face below his chin. He rubbed her back soothingly, kissing the top of her forehead. He placed the ice pack on top of his side table. It would probably melt, but he would deal with it tomorrow.

"Shh, it's OK Rin,"

"S-Sorry, didn't mean to get emotional like that,"

"It's OK. There's nothing you need to apologize about,"

Laying face to face, he stroked her drying hair as she closed her eyes.

"Rin,"

"Hmm?"

"Have you gone to bed hungry in the last couple of weeks?"

Her brown eyes opened halfway as she began to recall, "Y-Yeah… On some days… Not as much as before, but yes,"

"Why didn't you tell me on those days?"

"I don't… I was feeling ashamed… I don't want people to think that I'm using you for your money and...stuff…"

"Fuck what people think," he leaned over so he was whispering over her ear, "Next time, you will call me. You will call me whenever you need anything. And, I will be giving you an extra key to my apartment,"

"That's not-"

"Rin, I'm not doing this for charity. I am doing it because I love you,"

She blinked several times as the words repeated themselves in her head. But Obito didn't stop there.

"I know that...it may be too soon to say that, but I really do love you, Rin. You are an amazing woman and you inspire me to be better… To do something great with my life,"

She finally looked up at him, and he wiped her remaining tears away. "I would kiss you right now, if it wasn't for your nose and cheek,"

A giggle escaped her lips, "Maybe tomorrow they'll be better. But," she leaned forward and kissed his cheek, "I can give you a kiss… Thank you, Obito...for being amazing. I'm...not sure if I'm ready to say love… but I really... _really_ like you…"

"And how do I know that you feel that way about me?" he challenged.

"Remember the sweater you gave me the first day we met? I...usually sleep with it on, cuddle with the teddy bear you gave me, and pretend that it's you,"

He envisioned it and chuckled, "Well, hopefully I am better than that bear,"

"Oh, you are," she said while tracing the muscles of his arms. She yawned tiredly, scooting closer to him and closing her eyes.

He pulled the covers over their bodies, tucking it under her head. Obito kissed her forehead again, smiling as he continued to brush her hair with his fingers. Even though he hated the fact that she came to him beaten and broken, he loved the feeling of her sleeping form right next to him. It felt perfect…. It felt right…

And eventually, he fell asleep too. That night, his dreams weren't plagued with war or violence. Instead, it consisted of him standing by a podium, watching a beautiful brunette dressed in all white walk down the aisle towards him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to cuddle with Obito. Anyone else wants to cuddle w/ the masked man? :P


	13. Chapter 13

_**Next Day…** _

Her cheek and nose, although better, still carried the proof of last night's fight with her father. And therefore, for the first time, she missed both class and work. She made an excuse (stomach bug) to Dr. Chiyo, and the old woman believed it. Even though it was nice having an extra day off, Rin knew that something like this can't happen again. She needed to excel in her career in order to truly escape her situation. And even though she was grateful for Obito's help, it was something she didn't want to get used to. She needed to become successful on her own, and her father's violent tendencies couldn't stop her from it.

"Aren't you going to be late to work?" she asked, rubbing her eyes as Obito woke up. It was almost ten in the morning.

"I'll go later," he turned his head towards her, "How are you feeling?"

Rin tapped the top of her nose, "I feel a little bump here...but my cheek feels less swollen," she got off the bed, grabbing the melted ice pack.

Obito watched her silently as she cleaned up the spill on the nightstand, his eyes trailing to her thighs as the t-shirt she wore fit her like a mini dress.

"Shoot, it spilled on your floor too," Rin groaned, bending over to clean up the liquid.

Obito's eyebrows rose as the t-shirt rode up, exposing her ass cheeks beneath those blue panties. It made his morning wood harder, and he took in a deep breath while shifting his gaze to the bedroom ceiling. He heard her footsteps as she went to the restroom but then came back, her hair tied up in a high short bun.

"Do you still have the toothbrush I used before? I forgot to pack my toothbrush...and some other things,"

"Yeah, top cabinet," he replied, hearing her footsteps as she walked back to the restroom.

He needed a release, and with Rin in his home, he knew that it would be a challenge. Just the fact that she slept in his arms the whole night had his cock up and tight. And that dream of his? The dream started innocently - her walking down the aisle, becoming his wife. And then it had shifted to him giving her a rough fucking. His dream skipped any part about reception or how they even got to a room. It just went straight to him fucking her, her legs wide open for him as her wedding dress hung loosely off her chest.

"You're not getting up?"

Obito's eyes opened, shifting towards her as she stood by the doorway. She was still wearing the t-shirt, letting him know that she was still in those panties underneath. When she didn't get a response, she walked over to him and climbed on the bed. She sat next to him, and he looked at her thighs - expecting another peak of her panties. But she must've expected that, as she actually made the effort to ensure he saw nothing. She had a smirk on her face, and Obito realized that Rin could not only be cute but evil as those large brown eyes of hers travelled to his groin area.

"Are you in pain?"

"You're evil, you know that?" he groaned as he flipped to lay on his stomach instead, and Rin laughed.

"Does it hurt? I read that painful erections could be the cause of something serious, like penis fracture,"

Obito frowned at her, "My penis is not fractured. It's the cause of a beautiful woman sleeping next to me and me not being able to do anything,"

Rin bit her lip as an idea came to her mind. She would make sure that they wouldn't go far, but it would be enough to ease his torture.

"Can I see it?"

"Wh-What?" was his reaction.

"I want to...help you…"

He eyed her skeptfully before turning around to lay on his back. He folded his arms behind his head. Rin eyed the bulge against his pants and then at his face.

"Aren't you going to take them off?"

"I thought you were going to help me," he said, and Rin blushed.

He wanted her to do the work. He was challenging her to see how much she could do on her own. But what he didn't know was that she was no quitter.

"Fine," she said, grabbing the top of his pants and tugging them down. He lifted his hips to help her, watching as her eyes stayed on his groin.

Her finger traced the length of his hardened cock, and Obito tried his best to keep still.

"I-I'm going to lower your...underwear now,"

She sounded nervous, and Obito smirked at her shyness, "OK,"

Slowly, she pulled his black boxers down, watching as the erect organ sprung freely. She couldn't help herself but mentally measure him. The average erect penis was six inches, and according to her mental math, he was definitely more than average. Her small hand touched him by the base before looking at him.

"Am I...holding it OK?"

"Yeah," he said, his eyes half-opened, "Stroke me, Rin,"

And she did, slowly. Her eyes were fixed on the tip of his penis as she stroked him. His member felt warm in the palm of her hand.

"Faster, Rin,"

She looked at his face, watching as he closed his eyes tightly. His lips were parted. Rin stroked faster. Her wrist began to hurt and she switched hands, concentrating on the task. She could tell that he was close to ejaculating - his breathing was harder, his eyebrows furrowed. He held onto the sheets tightly. She got on her knees in order to give herself a more comfortable position, the t-shirt riding over her butt. He must've noticed, as his hand grabbed her ass tightly.

"Ouch, Obito… not so rough,"

She picked up speed again, holding his cock a bit tighter. Her concentration began to waiver as his hand went from her bare thigh to touching the sensitive area between her legs. Despite her underwear being in the way, his index finger touched over her clitoris, and Rin moaned as it elevated her arousal. As she stroked his penis faster, her own hips began to move against his hand. Her eyes closed too, biting her lips as Obito's fingers stroked her clit through her underwear.

Warm liquid splashed on her hand just as she heard her name coming from his lips, halting her strokes. She opened her eyes, looking at her wet hand and then at his face. Obito's eyes were closed, his face calm as he started to snore.

With mission accomplished, she pulled the bed sheet over his hips before walking to the bathroom to clear her hands. Turning on the faucet, she placed her hand underneath and watched the white semen slide off her hand, onto the faucet and finally down the drain. As she watched her hands thoroughly, Rin couldn't deny the wet feeling pooling between her legs. Had he not ejaculated when he did, things could have escalated. She had been ready to discard her underwear and have him stroke her - the feeling was amazing.

"Hey,"

Rin yelped with a flinch, turning her attention to him. Obito leaned against the door, his face calm and relaxed. His pants hung low by his hips, making her tingle with pleasure.

"Hey, how are you feeling?"

"Better," he replied with a smile. He entered the restroom and washed his hands.

She eyed his abdomen, wondering when would be the next time they would be able to do something. She could still feel the texture of his hardness in her hand, making her wonder how it would feel inside of her…

"You know, my shower is big enough for two people,"

Rin snapped out of her fantasy and looked at him, blushing as he stood bare naked in front of her. With an innocent yelp, she exited the restroom and closed the door. She shut her eyes tightly, wondering if the rise of his dick was either her imagination, or Obito really had something more in mind.

* * *

Danzo remembered the first time he had his first drink. Fifteen years old, at the back of his high school. A friend had given it to him. That same night, he stole one of his father's bottles, and got a severe beating upon getting caught. But that didn't stop him from craving the taste, from stealing from his father. Even if it meant getting punished hours or days later.

He moved out of the home at the age of seventeen. He was homeless for a few weeks before an old high school friend offered him the couch in an old house. The house, consisting of two bedrooms and one bath, had been bought in cash - it served as a drug haven.

That was when Danzo learned that drugs made money. It became his job - negotiate deals with the other drug makers. There were times where these negotiations would get out of hand, and violence ensured. That's when Danzo learned that he had a short temper with a strong fist.

A few years after getting into the business, he met a beautiful brunette, who would later become the mother of his daughter.

The young woman had also come from a troubling background, and drugs and sex made it all go away.

" _I'm pregnant_ ," she once said, her eyes teary.

Danzo had shrugged, " _And_?"

" _I think it's yours. No, I know it's yours!_ "

" _And what do you want me to do about it?_ "

Misako had looked at him bewildered, " _Danzo, are you serious?_ " He had said nothing, and she shook her head, " _Then I will have an abortion!_ "

But the abortion never came. While visiting an abortion clinic, Misako had come across a magazine. Page 5 of the magazine had a story about a famous arthur who was a single mother. The author,too, had come from an abusive family structure, and had gotten pregnant at the age of fourteen. The father of the child left the state before getting caught and arrested on drug chargers. From that moment, the author made it her mission to only think about herself and her daughter. And seven long, tiring years later, the author was almost a billionaire. And to that day, she lived only for herself and her child.

Misako saw herself in that woman, and as the nurse called her number, she had left the clinic.

Months later, Rin was born. Danzo wasn't there for the delivery - that day, he had been arrested for drug charges. A police officer, with the last name Uchiha, had worked as an undercover agent before he and his team made the arrest.

Danzo remembered how that officer had thrown him onto the floor, just as he was about to dump the drugs into the toilet.

Danzo had screamed as Officer Uchiha dragged him out of the home and onto the back of a police car. The drug money that he had made was seized by the federal government.

And now, years later, here he was - still in the same house, but with no money. Danzo groaned as he got up from the couch, his foot hurting him more than before.

"Rin!" he yelled, but there was no answer. It was silent.

He limped towards the fridge and opened it, watching how there was only some leftover food. It had been there for over a week, and Danzo grabbed it. The food tasted disgusting.

"Rin!" he yelled again, and again...nothing.

Danzo closed his eyes tightly, the headache becoming stronger to the point that he had to sit on the floor. When he opened his eyes again, he nearly screamed as the bloody-faced shadow in front of him almost screamed back.

* * *

While Obito was away at work, Rin spent the first six hours catching up on her studies. The comfort of his home allowed her to concentrate - also, he wasn't around to distract her either. Afterwards, she left his apartment to buy some toiletries and groceries. She would make him a chicken and broccoli stew, with some rice. He would be home by six-thirty in the evening, so at six o'clock Rin started cooking.

By the time he got home, Obito walked in to a surprise. He stood by the doorway with a surprised look on his face. She was wearing another one of his t-shirts, a red one this time, and as she leaned over to stir the contents inside a large pot, Obito's eyes immediately went to her butt. She had on pink panties.

"You're home!"

Obito nodded and closed the door behind him. She walked up to him and grabbed his work messenger bag.

"Go wash up, dinner should be ready in ten minutes!"

"What are you cooking?"

"I'm making a stew. I figured it's better that we stay at home and eat a home-cooked meal. It's healthier. Now go wash up!"

He changed his clothes and washed his face, an elated feeling on his chest. He didn't expect to find her cooking for him, but one thing's for sure - he liked it.

Obito walked back to the kitchen and saw how she served the food in two bowls. She had also made rice. He felt his stomach growl as he took a seat. His dark eyes watched as she grabbed utensils and filled two glasses with water.

All of this felt right...perfect. Him coming home, and finding her here. It made him happy and optimistic as to what the future held for them. She made it a habit of wearing his t-shirts; and as long as she wore nothing underneath, Obito saw no problem in that.

Rin sat down next to him and watched as he took the first bite.

"Well?"

"It's very good. I've...never had home cooked meals like this before,"

"Mom would teach me whenever we were able to have groceries. And I also experimented at the cafe," Rin said, taking a bite from her own plate.

"This is...amazing. Thank you, Rin,"

They ate while talking about each other's day. Starting tomorrow, Obito would have to start going in earlier. His company would have to start running some tests for a special event that was to take place three months from now. There was a chance he would have to work over the weekend as well. Considering she would be staying at his apartment for some time, she found no problem with it. On the Sundays that he did have to work, she would accompany him and bring her books.

After dinner, he helped her clean up before sitting her down on the couch.

"I have something for you. Close your eyes and give me your hands,"

Rin did as told and wondered what it could be. Her mind, for some reason, thought of a ring; but she doubted it was that. It was way too early for rings. Nonetheless, a box-shaped object was placed on her hands, and she opened her eyes quickly.

"Obito, is this…"

"A brand new phone. One of the latest in the markets. Open it,"

She carefully did, and gasped as a nine-inch rose gold smartphone laid inside. It was shiny and thin, and brought a pair of wireless headphones inside.

"Obito, this is so beautiful!"

"Turn it on," he said, sitting down next to her. He placed his arm around her shoulders as she turned on the phone and started to configure it.

The software was smooth, the resolution perfect for her eyes. She opened the camera application and took a random picture of the living room.

"Wow, look at the quality!"

"Yup, now you can send me more selfies of you," he whispered to her.

"Obito, this is amazing. I...I was thinking of just bringing mine in for repair...but this...this is expensive. Obito, you didn't have to-"

"Nope, I didn't have to. I _wanted_ to,"

She faced him, her arms wrapping around his neck as she placed a long kiss on his lips.

"You're amazing, did you know that? You make me so happy,"

He kissed her back passionately, placing her phone on the coffee table before setting her onto the couch with his body over hers. His hands went inside the t-shirt, snaking up her side before making a complete stop.

"You're not wearing a bra?"

Rin laughed from underneath, "No, they can get uncomfortable,"

"Now you're trying to get me uncomfortable," Obito groaned, feeling the hardening of his cock against his pants.

"Do you...need a helping hand with that?"

Obito wanted to fuck that innocence out of her. She bit her bottom lip while looking up at him with a curious look, and he knew that it wouldn't be too long until he had her on all fours with him behind. But he didn't want to take her innocence like that. He would have to start slow with her, even if it frustrated him.

"That would be helpful," Obito said, standing up from the couch.

Before she even had a chance to get up herself, he grabbed her arms and threw her over his shoulder.

"O-Obito, that hurt! You know I can walk?"

"I like this better," he said, marching towards his bedroom.

He threw her onto the bed, hearing her giggles as he discarded his shirt. He laid down next to her, watching as she got on her knees.

With a severely flushed look on her face, Rin removed his pants and underwear before her hand got to work.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you very much to all of you ObixRin fans who're enjoying my story! It makes me really happy to know that I am making you all happy! I know there's not much ObiRin stuff out there, so I want to do my part and help the ship! I do have 2 more ObiRin ideas in my head (multi-chapter stories) that I want to write & publish. But since I am terrible at multi-tasking, I will start writing one of those once this fic is close to finishing. One of the stories takes place in the Shinobi world (so it won't be AU like this one), but the other one has to do with outer space (I still have to think about the details on this one)
> 
> Thank you for reading & let me know what you thought about this chapter!


	14. Chapter 14

Her shift ended much later than anticipated, as there was an increase in the number of women giving birth that day. And the last woman delivered triplets, something that the ultrasound had apparently not picked up; thus causing a wild reaction from the woman and her husband.

Although she had been doing this for weeks now, Rin felt anxious every time any of her patients went into labor. Pregnancy was always risky and anything could go wrong. She would always take a couple of seconds to say a mental prayer before getting to work.

Initially, one of the head nurses or doctors would do the delivery. But now, Rin was getting in charge. The new experience excited her; she treated each infant as if it was her own. She would also pay close attention to the mothers - ensuring they were well even after the delivery. Some of them were great to interact with as well. They would tell her stories about their lives, and Rin found them amazing.

She walked to Obito's home afterwards, which felt more like her home now. Her original plan was to stay there a couple of days, no more than a week, after her fight with her father. But one week turned to two, then three, and now four. Once it had reached one week, Obito had insisted she stay longer. And unable to say no, she agreed. In the second week, he insisted for more, and like a fool in love, she agreed. The only time she went home in order to get more clothes and shoes.

Rin had not seen her father during her quick visit, which she was grateful for. Nonetheless, a part of her had been worried about him. His sudden limping and fatigueness hinted at the slow decline in his health. But the brunette wasn't surprised at that - years of alcohol and violence could do that to a person. Rin knew that sooner than later, she would need to have a serious conversation with him about it.

"I'm home!" Rin announced as she entered the apartment.

Obito turned around with a spatula in hand, smiling as she set her bag down. She walked towards him, eyeing the stove curiously.

"What are you making?"

"A risotto. Found a recipe online,"

They had started splitting dinner duties a few weeks ago. Initially, Rin had decided that she would take care of the cooking and cleaning considering she was living in his home for free. Nonetheless, after seeing how exhausted she was with school and work, Obito had opted to take half of the responsibility. And while Rin appreciated that, she felt a sense of guilt. She knew that one way or another, she would have to pay Obito back.

"Let me freshen up and change," she disappeared into the bedroom as he finished preparing the food.

They ate their dinner before lounging on the couch watching a horror movie. It became a routine for them - him lying down with her head rested against his chest and body over his.

The lights were off, the only brightness coming from the TV. Obito released a yawn as he stared boredly at the movie. Rin had picked the movie - Zombeavers. He couldn't tell if she picked it because she was actually interested in it, or just to bore him. Twelve year old Obito would've probably enjoyed the film for the bikini-clad women. But as an adult, he found it outright stupid. Yet as the zombified beavers attacked the teenagers in the film, Rin would gasp and cover her eyes. He found her reaction ridiculously adorable. He could tell she was actually afraid as the beavers in the film killed the teenagers. He wasn't even sure what was going on, but didn't care. Instead, he crept his hand underneath her shirt and rubbed her smooth skin.

She wasn't wearing a bra, which excited him. Despite her staying with him for almost a month, she had always made sure to be out of his view when changing. Aside from her walking around in a t-shirt and panties, everything else was covered. Even when his hand would creep close to her breasts, she would swat it away. Yet she had no problem grabbing his cock while they slept. Obito traced a finger up and down her spine, eyeing her for any change in expression.

There was some giggling going on in the film, and Obito looked. Two of the young adults, soon to be killed by the monster beavers, were about to have sex.

"Why would they have sex now?" Rin commented, "They should go home before they get killed,"

"Well, maybe they just want to fuck one out before dying," Obito said, his thumb touching the side of her breast. She was about to swat his hand away, but he grabbed it. "Besides, we only live once. At least they'll die happily,"

Rin rose from her position and looked at him with a smirk, "Of course you would say that,"

He sat up from the couch so she was now straddling his lap. He kissed her lips passionately, his hand grabbing the bottom of her shirt.

"Rin," he said lowly, "I want us...to do something more,"

He lifted her shirt up slowly, looking at her eyes as if asking for permission. When she didn't say anything, he continued. She lifted her arms as her shirt was removed completely, leaving with nothing but shorts. Obito had a pleasing look on his face as his hand lightly grabbed her right breast.

"They're small… I know…" she said nervously. It was his first time seeing her breasts. And while she wasn't small, her breasts didn't exceed the B-cup size.

"They're good enough for me," he teased her nipple and watched as it hardened. He heard her breathing become harder, and without much thought placed his mouth over it.

Rin trembled and pushed her head back as Obito's wet tongue brushed against her hardened nipple. His left hand cupped her other breast, his thumb playing with its hardened center. Rin's hands were buried into his hair as her body started moving over his, making his groin harden even more by the minute. Her eyes were half opened as his name was repeatedly moaned. His mouth kissed the center of her chest before sucking onto her other breast, which Rin then realized was more sensitive. The ecstasy surging through her body had her grinding her hips against his, which tempted Obito to try one more thing. As he sucked and licked onto her breast, his right hand went inside her short, his two fingers just touching the cotton of her panties. This had her grinding even more against him.

"I can feel your wetness without even touching you," he whispered against her breast.

Rin let out a small shy giggle, her eyes closed as he continued to play with her sensitive area through her underwear.

"And I think you want more,"

"Y-Yes," she replied, gulping as she then thought about what he meant, "B-But I'm not ready,"

"Are you sure?" Obito asked, raising his head and looking at her amusingly.

"I...not sex," she couldn't put her words together properly, not with him toying with her, "But...this feels good,"

"I can make you orgasm without having sex," he said, and she raised an eyebrow at him.

"You can?"

"Yeah. I'm going to have to touch you though,"

"O-OK,"

Their eyes met as Obito's hand pushed the bottom of her underwear aside and touched her clitoris, getting an immediate reaction from her. He watched her with a devilish smirk as her lips parted and her head was leaning back. His index and middle fingers rubbed each side of her clitoris, the wetness of her core putting images into his mind. Images of her riding him. Even better, her on her knees in front of him with his cock in her mouth. But all of that would come in due time. For now, Obito wanted to enjoy the feeling of her and make her happy. He inserted the very tip of his finger into her vaginal opening, causing her to flinch and body to become rigid. He immediately resumed with touching her clitoris instead, feeling her body relax over his and her eyes close again. Seeing her reaction and feeling the tight constraints within her, he knew that he would have to be gentle with her when it came time. He would have to show her that after the pain came the pleasure.

"Y-Yes, right there," Rin gasped, grabbing onto his hair tightly again.

"Does this make you feel good, Rin?"

"Y-Yes. Please don't stop… I feel like… I-I feel like I'm going to...oh…Obito, I'm going to... _oh_..."

Her body tensed, and Obito rubbed her clit faster. Her cheeks were red and her breathing became heavier. He then felt her body stop moving as it began to tremble.

"O-Obito! Obito! _Y-Yes...Ooh…_!"

Her body continued to shudder as she orgasmed, relaxing shortly after as she slumped against him with her face buried into the crook of his neck. Obito chuckled as took his hand out of her shorts, hugging her by the waist and kissing the top of her head.

"That...felt amazing…" Rin whispered, her eyes closed and her face having an angelic expression to it.

"Did it, now?" he teased, and she nodded her head.

"I've...never orgasmed before,"

"I can tell. You were screaming my name. I'm sure the neighbors heard,"

Rin's eyes widened and she pulled her head back, sitting straight on his lap while giving him a horrified look. "Wait, was I that loud?"

He chuckled at her reaction, shrugging as he casually answered, "Maybe. But I don't care. I like hearing you scream my name. Besides, the walls here are thick, I doubt anyone heard,"

_**Knock! Knock! Knock!** _

"Obito, Rin! Open up, it's us!"

The couple looked at each other with wide eyes as Shisui's voice was heard from outside.

"Shit, I forgot. Itachi did text me earlier that he was stopping by," Obito said as Rin scrambled off his lap and grabbed her t-shirt.

"I should wear a bra," Rin said before noticing the large bulge on his groin, "And you...need to bring that down,"

Obito gave her a serious look, "How can I when I know that you're wet and... _fuck_ …"

"Well, think about something else,"

"Like what?"

"I don't know. Two really old people having sex? They're all wrinkly and stuff…. Lots of loose skin… and sagging breasts… and shorter penis since-"

"OK, you don't have to continue," he said, getting up from the couch as the swelling of his cock began to go down.

"Also, go watch your hands,"

"Yeah yeah yeah,"

There was another knock again, and Rin ran into the room to put on a bra before throwing her t-shirt on as Obito watched his hand thoroughly.

The pair then opened the door, Rin with a friendly smile and her boyfriend with an unamused look. Izumi bounced in joy as Itachi raised a brow and Shisui chuckled.

"Is this a bad timing?"

"No,"

"Yes,"

The trio laughed as Rin and Obito looked at each other, Obito then groaning in defeat.

"It's fine. Come in,"

As the guests settled in the living room, Rin (trying her hardest not to think about the fact that Obito had made her orgasmed in the same couch, the wetness in her panties evident of that) grabbed some water and tea for them.

"Ah, Zombeaver! Itachi and I saw this movie months ago," Izumi commented.

"Is it good?" Shisui asked, which Itachi then responded.

"Only if you enjoy watching a couple of dumb teenagers get killed by zombified beavers,"

Obito turned off the TV and leaned against the wall with his arms crossed against his chest, "Has Madara spoken with you two yet on the plan he has for his campaign?"

"Yeah," Shisui replied before focusing his attention on the subject.

The Uchihas spoke amongst themselves regarding the man's campaign, and Rin excused herself to the kitchen and started to clean the dishes for their earlier dinner. She felt awkward listening to the plans of Madara Uchiha. Not because of any animosity; but because of her father's heavy involvement with Tobirama's campaign and ensuring that Madara's opponent won. To this day, she hadn't told Obito about it, as she didn't want it possibly getting in between their relationship. In addition, her father was a man who she actively avoids when possible. She just hoped that in the next eight months, she could officially move out and not deal with him ever again.

"Hey there," Izumi said as she stood by next to her, "How are you doing with the nursing job?"

"Oh, it's great! Delivering more and more babies by the day. The other nurses and I grabbed an old bulletin board and started putting their names on it so we can remember them. It's so easy to quickly bond with them as soon as they are born," Rin said.

Izumi smiled at that, rubbing her stomach area nervously, which Rin noticed. "That is good to hear! I...actually want to talk to you about something…"

Rin could tell what it was about, but nodded in order to let her finish. "Sure, what is it?"

"I'm...pregnant. Itachi is the only one that knows...and you of course! I took five pregnancy tests….and even went to my gynecologist for an official test… and it's all positive,"

"Congrats!" Rin said with a clap of her hand, "And I could tell already,"

"R-Really? How?"

"Just the way you were rubbing your stomach just now. Even when you sat down earlier, you rubbed your stomach as well. I've seen other women do the same thing, so I can pick up the clues,"

Izumi giggled while placing a strand of her hair behind her ear, "Any recommendations for morning sickness? I mean, sometimes I have it during the day..."

"It's normal to have it during the day, even though we call it morning sickness. Try eating crackers in the morning, and nuts. They help with the nausea,"

"Thank you. So far, I've been eating other stuff… mostly carbs,"

"Be very careful with what you eat," Rin advised, "Even though you will eat more…. What you eat is crucial for the health of the baby too,"

"Yes, of course! Even Itachi wants me to control but ugh…. Sometimes I want to eat a whole pizza all by myself,"

"The cravings will get better, and you'll be able to control them. When are you planning on telling everyone else?"

"Itachi's mom is hosting dinner next Friday, and the whole family will be there, so I will tell them there. And you'll be there, of course! They all want to meet the woman who stole Obito's heart,"

Rin laughed at the description, "Oh, I'm no one special,"

"You need to give yourself more credit," Izumi said, placing a hand on her shoulder, "Obito is a much happier man now. And we're all happy for him. I've never seen Obito this happy before… and everyone else can attest to that,"

"I'm glad he is happy. He's my first, actually. I've never been with anyone else. Sometimes I worry that I'm not making him happy enough,"

Izumi shook her head, "Don't doubt yourself, ever. You two have been together for what, two going into three months? And he's practically in love with you already,"

"Sometimes...I'm afraid that it won't work out. I'll be honest with you. When I saw Konan, I became jealous. She's beautiful, and has this elegance. And I'm...just an ordinary girl. Sometimes I wonder what Obito even sees in me. I don't come from a close family structure. I don't even know where my mother is. And my father? Well...let's just say that he's not the best role model…"

"No one is going to judge you for that, Rin. I've known you for a month and I can already see that you are a genuine girl with a gentle heart. And the Uchihas will only look at that. Whatever mistakes your father has done...is your father's business. But you are not him. And as for Konan, she's a bitch who left Obito when he was at the hospital half paralyzed. She was nothing but a manipulator, and trust me we are all glad Obito moved on from her and found someone a hundred times better!"

"Thank you, that's very sweet of you. And I'll keep your pregnancy a secret until you tell the family,"

"Thank you," Izumi said.

The girls continued to chat about baby stuff - Izumi hoping for twins while Itachi just wanted her to have a safe pregnancy. As they spoke, Rin thought about her father again. Even though Izumi gave her some reassurance, Rin knew that it was still best to keep her father out of all conversations. The Uchihas, aside from Obito, weren't aware of the abuse she and her mother dealt with for years by her father's hands. And she didn't want to taint such a strong family with such information.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter, I know. Hope you all enjoyed. I read a depressing ObiRin fic a few days ago that hampered my writing skills :( You know when you read a SAD fic and it BOTHERS YOU FOR DAYS!? Yeah...that happened to me. And unfortunately, there's not that many happy and fun ObiRin fics out there to counter those sad depressing ones (WHYYYYYY DO PEOPLE WRITE SO MANY SAD DEPRESSING OBIRIN FICS!?).
> 
> Anyway, I'm hoping that my creativity juice doesn't run out on ObiRin so I can keep writing amazing ObiRin fics for all of you!
> 
> Let me know what you thought of this short chapter!
> 
> P.S. Zombeaver is a real movie. Watch it - it's interestingly dumb hahahaha


	15. Chapter 15

The evening before the scheduled big family dinner, Rin and Anko went shopping. Rin wanted to buy something formal, but not overly formal. She didn't want to stand out as trying too hard, especially since the whole family was made out of money. Anko, of course, would suggest dresses that were too revealing or too short….or too expensive.

"How about this one?" Anko asked, pulling out a violet-colored long-sleeve dress.

It was short, probably reaching almost her knees. It wasn't formal, but it wasn't some type of party dress either. It did have a small cutout in the shape of a triangle near the chest area, which Rin figured wouldn't be too bad.

"I'll try it,"

They walked towards the dressing room, and Anko waited outside one of the small changing rooms.

"Has your father said anything about you living...away? Wait, does he even know about Obito yet?"

Rin shook her head from the other side, "I haven't told him about Obito yet. And to be honest, I don't think I even want to tell him,"

"So, are you going to officially move in with Obito?"

"I don't think I'm ready. It's too soon...even though I do enjoy spending time with him. You know my skin has cleared ever since living with him? I'm less stressed out just knowing that I don't have to deal with my dad,"

"But you will have to make a decision one day. I'm being honest right here. Don't you feel like you and Obito are probably...rushing some things?"

"No, you're right," Rin while fixing the dress, "I think about it here and then. I do feel like we're rushing the relationship. I've tried to go home… Just to give each other some space, but he refuses…"

"Really? In an angry way, or…?"

"No, not angry. He wasn't angry about it. He just told me that he preferred to have me stay with him for more weeks. And since I'm a fool for having deep feelings for him, I can't say no. He's just so sweet, Anko,"

"Considering how he takes care of you, you're one lucky bitch. I bet the sex game is on point too!"

Rin had walked out of the changing room and gave her friend an awkward smile, and Anko raised her eyebrows.

"Wait, have you two done _it_ yet?"

"Well, we've done _some_ things-"

"It's a yes or no answer, Rin,"

"...No,"

Anko gaped, ignoring the fact that her friend was wearing the purple dress she suggested to her.

"Wait, you're telling me that you're living with this hunk with possibly big junk...and you haven't let him pop your cherry yet?!"

Rin pursed her lips, "I'm not ready, OK? Besides, we've done some things…"

"Like?"

"Like...you know...touching…and stroking"

"Touching and stroking…. Rin, you're living with a hot dude and all you two have done is touching and stroking?"

"Well, I don't feel ready! I mean, it's not that I don't want to have sex with him...It's just that he's...he's…"

"What, smelly?"

"No...he's... _big_ …"

Anko blinked at her several times before laughing out loud, drawing attention from other customers. Rin furrowed her eyebrows.

"What?! I'm serious. He's above average and...I don't know if I can handle that! I've never been with a guy before so...I feel intimidated…"

Anko wiped the tears away as she responded. "Any other woman would've rode him by now! Yet here you are, afraid of a penis!"

"I'm not afraid of it," Rin corrected, folding her arms, "I'm just…. It's big, OK!? And therefore, I think I need to be more prepared,"

Her friend finally calmed, "Well, there's nothing wrong with waiting. I think it helps not rush things. But at some point, you gotta sleep with him, Rin. Has he expressed any frustrations? Men can get easily frustrated,"

"He hasn't been angry about it. But I can tell that he really wants to take things further,"

As Rin finished replying, she thought about Obito's kisses and touches. They were becoming more frequent. When she studied or made dinner for them, he would appear from behind and hug her. His hands would rest between her legs, occasionally touching over her private areas even though they were covered. The more she lived with him, the bolder he became with his actions.

"Well, seems like the time will be sooner than later,"

"Yeah," Rin agreed, "I need to get on birth control asap,"

"Oh, thinking of skipping the condoms? Freaky!"

Rin chuckled at her, "No, condoms will still be involved! I just want to have back up just in case,"

The girls continued shopping for another hour, discussing how Jiraiya was planning on selling the cafe and retiring in order to focus on his adult-themed books. Several editors and publishing companies have finally reached back to him on deals that Jiraiya couldn't back out of. This meant that Anko would have to start looking elsewhere for another job.

The girls departed shortly after, Rin arriving at Obito's apartment to find him waiting for her. She barely made it through the door before he pulled her inside and started nudging the side of her neck with his face.

Rin giggled at the ticklish feeling, "Wait, Obito! Don't you want to see the dress I bought?"

"Tomorrow," he groaned, lifting her up.

Her legs automatically went around his waist and arms around his neck, causing her to drop the shopping bag on the kitchen floor. He nibbled her neck as her back touched the wall. Rin closed her eyes tightly as she recalled her conversation with Anko about sex. Obito's actions (his touches and kisses) were becoming bolder, which both excited and intimidated her.

"I'm...thinking of going on birth control soon… This week…" she said gently, rubbing the back of his head.

Obito leaned his forehead against hers, his dark eyes shining brightly. "So you're more ready now,"

"Y-Yeah… I think what we do...helps…" Rin replied with a blush.

Obito smiled before kissing her, knowing exactly how their actions help her loosen up in order to make her become more comfortable. Everything remained within the boundaries of touching, kissing, and some minor fingering. Part of her shyness was due to the fact that he was the first man to desire her; to want to do things with her. Even standing in front of him in bra and panties had her blushing, which Obito found incredibly adorable. He thought he would fall in love with someone like Konan, but he was glad that he found someone opposite. Someone who would give him a bright smile every morning, hold his hand in public and treat him with such deep care that sometimes he wondered how he became so lucky in meeting Rin Nohara.

* * *

_**Next Day…** _

The house of Mikoto and her husband Fukagu Uchiha was large. A five-bedroom four-bath luxurious home, it was situated behind a pair of black gates with a wide driveway. The gate opened, allowing Obito to drive up towards the house. Rin eyed every car parked in front of the house - all of them luxurious. She noticed some people standing by the front of the home, talking with drinks in hand. One of them was Shisui.

The couple exited the vehicle, walking hand in hand towards the home. Rin quickly made sure that her dress was straight with no wrinkles.

"Obito, Rin!" Shisui greeted.

"Hey Shisui, Hikaku," Obito said, talking to the latter, "Hikaku, this is Rin Nohara, my girlfriend,"

"Ah, a pleasure to meet you, Rin," the older man said, and Rin replied, "Likewise, sir."

Hikaku laughed, "Please, just call me Hikaku. No need for the formalities,"

Rin giggled nervously while nodding, feeling her shyness get to her suddenly.

Obito led her through the house, introducing her to other members of the large family as they walked towards the living room. Rin tried her best to keep a mental note of each person and their names, but knew that it would be impossible to remember them by the end of the night.

"Oh, look who's here!"

Rin heard Izumi's voice before she even entered the room. The girl was sitting next to Itachi with a glass of juice while everyone else had wine glasses in their hands. In the same room sat Madara along with two other unfamiliar individuals.

"This must be Rin," the unfamiliar older female said with a gentle smile, "Hi, I'm Mikoto and this is my husband, Fugaku,"

The man kept his stern face but greeted her, and it took a moment for Rin to realize that Fugaku naturally kept his face like that. Now she could see where Itachi got it from. It also made sense why Sasuke seemed more carefree; he got his personality more from his mother.

"Nice to meet you both. Your home is lovely," Rin said.

"Thank you, Rin," Mikoto replied, "Is there anything you would like to drink? Dinner shall be ready soon,"

"Oh, I'm good thank you," Rin said formally, sitting down next to Obito on the empty loveseat.

"Don't be shy," Madara added with a chuckle, "I know what Obito wants to drink! Here."

The older man gave Obito a can of beer, who drank it contentedly. Rin declined the beer, but accepted a glass of white wine from one of the servers. She drank it slowly as the Uchiha family resumed talking: Madara about his campaign and Fugaku on starting some business travels soon. As they discussed their plans on growth, Rin listened carefully. They were a tight family, keeping each other in mind. She found this both amazing and comforting - the latter because it made her know that Obito, if things between them went towards marriage and children, would be a family man. Some of the pregnant women she treated at the hospital didn't have such kind of support from their significant others. Those men could care less about the status of their unborn children.

"Rin," Mikoto said, grabbing her attention, "How are your parents doing? Fine and healthy, I hope,"

The question not only startled her but Obito as well. Even Izumi, who partially knew the situation with her parents, was taken aback. Rin's mind scrambled for an appropriate answer. She couldn't tell them that her father was an Uchiha-hating alcoholic who wasn't shy of putting his hands on her.

"My mom's no longer...here, unfortunately," Rin replied slowly, watching as everyone's reaction became that of surprise.

"Oh, I'm sorry to hear that. When did she pass?"

Was her mother even dead? Rin wasn't sure, but the thought bothered her tremendously.

"Um...she's missing...been missing for five...almost six years…"

Mikoto's eyes widened as Itachi and Fukagu raised his eyebrows, and Madara rubbed his chin thoughtfully.

"And the police haven't found any traces of her?" Madara asked curiously, and Rin shook her head.

"No. And, they stopped after some time. They couldn't find anything,"

"Sounds like something suspicious is going on in that police department," Fukagu said to Madara, who nodded in agreement.

"Certainly. Maybe we can discuss this further after dinner," Madara said to Rin, "I would like to know more, and see where I can help,"

Rin nodded to that with a smile and thanked him, feeling mixed about it all. Having Madara Uchiha perform some type of internal investigation meant that he would find out several things about her family: how her mother had several lovers and that drove the detective to making the determination that she escaped rather than being kidnapped or killed. Not only that, but how her father had tremendous hate for the entire Uchiha family.

A gray-haired woman with black apron walked inside the room. "Dinner is ready,"

"Finally," Izumi whispered, which made Rin smile.

"How are you feeling?" Obito whispered to her as they walked towards the spacious dining room, his hand resting reassuringly on her lower back.

"A little nervous, to be honest," Rin replied, "I wasn't sure what to say…"

He nodded at that, "I know. We'll talk about it later,"

They sat next to each other, across from Izumi and Itachi. Madara sat on one end of the table, and Fugaku on the other. Shisui sat next to Obito and Sasuke, who arrived not too long ago, sat next to Itachi. The remaining Uchiha family members sat on the remaining chairs as two servants walked in with drinks. They poured water on each glass before serving freshly baked bread with a side of butter. Rin could feel her stomach silently growl by just staring at the food. The waiters came back with some garden and pasta salads for starters, serving each on everyone's plates. Mikoto stood from her chair, her glass in hand.

"I just want to say, thank you all for coming for dinner. It is great to see the family again together. Anyone have anything to toast to?"

Rin looked at Izumi, who cleared her throat before pulling a white box from her purse.

"I have an idea of what to toast to. Here, for you,"

Mikoto grabbed the box curiously, opening it gently and pulling out the simple white mug.

"A mug? And it says… world's best grandmother...grandmoth-" Mikoto gaped as her eyes landed on her eldest son and Izumi. "You two...are...having…"

Izumi nodded as Itachi spoke up, "Izumi is six weeks pregnant, almost seven by now."

All of the Uchiha members shared surprised looks as Mikoto walked over to Izumi and hugged her.

"I'm so excited! Oh my, I think I'm tearing up,"

"These kids are growing up," Madara said with a smile and shake of his head, "Congrats to both of you. I cannot wait until the day Fugaku has to change diapers."

"A toast...to Fugaku changing diapers!" Hikaku said, and everyone raised their glasses as said man shook his head.

"You all act as if I cannot change a simpler diaper, when I changed Itachi and Sasuke's all the time,"

"That's because you learned from me," Madara said while eyebing both Obito and Shisui, "Shisui was easy when he was little. He stayed as still as a rock. Obito couldn't stay still. I thought I would have to tie him down just to change his diaper,"

Rin looked up at her boyfriend as the corner of his lips raised in amusement before replying.

"Just wanted to test your strength, old man,"

The family laughed again as they started to eat. Rin looked at everyone from the corner of her eyes in order to ensure that she wasn't eating improperly. The family continued to joke and discuss, mostly on the next generation and how they would take the Uchiha empire to the next level. The conversation was mostly on Itachi and Izumi, as they were the expecting parents. It then transferred to Shisui, who Mikoto told had to get a girl soon before he became too old. Shisui simply groaned and replied with a 'I need to look for the right one first'.

Then the conversation shifted to Obito, which by default included her as well. Rin stared at her pasta salad with wide eyes as Madara and Fugaku casually discussed how "Obito and Rin's children would further take their family into the technology and aerospace sectors". She saw how Obito simply nodded, unbothered by the statement. The Uchihas were definitely a close family unit, and now that she was with Obito, there was a silent expectation that she would have to reproduce. The fact that her and Obito haven't had sex yet made things more awkward, but she knew that everything would come one day at a time. For now, no need to panic.

After the family finished the two courses of meals plus dessert, they lingered towards the massive backyard. After their food settled, some of the males got into a game of soccer. Rin watched silently as she waited for Obito to finish talking to his uncle.

* * *

"Did you know about her situation?" Madara casually asked, sitting comfortably on the chair of Fugaku's office.

Obito nodded, "Yes, I did. It's something she rather keep private,"

"I'll let her tell us if she wants us to hire a private investigator to look into the disappearance of her mother then," Madara said, "We can also launch an investigation into the police department of her town. Unfortunately, there are very lazy and corrupt officers and detectives out there. She could have dealt with one of them and wasn't aware of it,"

"And even if she was," Fugaku added, "She is a young woman from a poor neighborhood. Hiring a lawyer and suing the police department wouldn't have been easy. She doesn't have evidence supporting the notion that they are corrupt,"

"And of her father?" Mikoto asked curiously, "We've been focusing so much on her missing mother. What about her father?"

Obito thought carefully before replying, "He's not...a good person for her. Let's just say that he...isn't the father nor husband type…"

"You don't think he had something to do with the mother's disappearance?" Mikoto asked, and Obito shrugged.

"I asked, but Rin doubts it,"

"Considering her situation, a young lady like her is very rare," Mikoto said with a smile, "Before coming up here, I saw her helping the cooks wash the dishes. Izumi had to pull her away and tell her that it was OK,"

Obito laughed at that, "Not surprised at that. I had to cancel on the cleaning lady several times now, because Rin cleans everything. Bathroom, kitchen, livingroom. She does laundry and cooks on most days, even when she has exams coming up and has worked late shifts,"

"I think you've found yourself the one," Fugaku said with a small smile, "Like Mikoto said, Rin seems very humble and respectful. And I can see how having her in your life has changed you for the better,"

"You need to marry that girl," Mikoto winked at Obito, placing her hand on his shoulder.

"I'm hoping to ask next year by this time, after she's completely done with school and feels more established in her career,"

"That's a good plan. I'm sure it'll also give you two more time to not rush things,"

"I still have your mother's ring and your father's wedding band," Madara added, "If you want to use them,"

Obito nodded, "Keep them with you for the next couple of months. I'll let you know when it's time,"

* * *

Rin giggled as Izumi blew the whistle, signaling towards Sasuke's team as the winner.

"You're getting slower, Shisui!" the competitive Uchiha remarked, taunting his opponent.

"I've just been going easy on you, kid,"

Part three of their match started, and Rin watched as Shisui ran faster with the ball.

Strong arms wrapped around her, and she smelled Obito's cologne soon after.

"Having fun?" he whispered in her ear.

"Yeah. Sasuke's very competitive,"

"He is,"

Rin turned around, her smile slowly disappearing, "Listen, Obito. I'm sorry for not knowing what to say...when Mikoto asked about my parents..."

He shook his head, "Don't worry about it. Just know that everyone here likes you. They just found it humorous that you were trying to wash dishes despite Mikoto having hired people to do that,"

Rin pouted, "Sorry, I couldn't help myself,"

He leaned his forehead against hers, rubbing her cheek with his thumb, "You know I love you very much, Rin?"

Her heart fluttered, and she nodded before leaning upwards and kissing him. He let her take control, excited to see her dominant side come out.

"Oi, Obito! Stop flirting over there and come join us!"

The couple separated as Obito glanced over at Sasuke, "Coming!"

He then took out his wallet, phone, and car keys before handing them over to Rin to hold. "I'll be back,"

"I'll be watching," she said, watching as Obito joined Sasuke's team and Izumi then blew the whistle again.

The words _I love you too_ were on the tip of her mind as she thought herself lucky of meeting a man like him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And this concludes chapter 15! I think we're about half way done with this fic? I need to plan the remainder chapters. I definitely have the ending planned. 
> 
> Let me know what you thought of this chapter! See ya in the next update!


	16. Chapter 16

_**One month later…** _

The race for governor had reached its five month course out of the remaining six, prompting local and national news media to release statistics on who was leading the race. The information wasn't a shock to the Uchiha family. They foresaw this the moment Madara chose to run for governor. Tobirama Senju, on the other hand, was furious. His supporters looked at him worryingly.

"Where did we go wrong?" asked a middle-aged woman.

Tobirama rubbed his eyes tiredly, getting ready for a response. But the rough and angry voice of Danzo beat him to it.

"Those Uchiha bastards are using their money to win this election! Just look at the media - it's all about them!"

"How is it that people like them are ahead?" another older man asked, "They're the reason our jobs are disappearing! All of this _technology_! We don't need any more of that!"

"What can your brother do to help?" another asked, referring to Hashirama Senju, who was the current governor of the state.

Tobirama shook his head, "Nothing. It's against the law for a sitting governor to interfere with the elections,"

There was silence amongst the small group, anxiety and fear going through their minds.

* * *

_**In the meantime…** _

Rin stood from the roof of the building with a pair of binoculars in hand. It was the first time she would be seeing Obito's work in action. There were 2 fighter jets on the runway, one of them with Hidan and the other with Obito. She knew that Obito had some flying experience, which he gained during the military. However, it was the first time she would see him fly; and she would be lying if she said that she wasn't nervous. And this nervousness came from the fact that he was testing the brand new set of engines. Anything could go wrong. What if the engines stopped working mid flight? Or one of the plane's wings broke off? Or he fainted behind the wheel, and-

"Nervous?" asked Nagato, who stood next to her with a tablet in hand.

"Yeah, I guess so. How long are these tests?"

"An hour," he replied, "We're only testing some components of the engines."

Rin nodded silently while looking back towards the runway. There were two emergency vehicles parked near the runway, just in case anything went wrong.

"Hidan, Obito - have you performed the safety checks?"

"Yes," both of their responses came back at the same time.

It took another couple of minutes before the sound of engines roaring was heard. Rin used the binoculars to watch as one of the jets began to roll down the runway before taking off. Seconds later, the second jet took off.

She felt her heart pound by her throat as she lost track of which jet Obito was flying. Both jets looked exactly the same, and the fact that it was evening and the sun was setting down made it harder for her to differentiate one from the other. The jets then disappeared into the clouds, and Rin put down the binoculars. She glanced at Nagato from the corner of her eye. He seemed calm, which probably meant that everything was OK. His eyebrows suddenly furrowed, and Rin couldn't help herself but ask him multiple questions.

"Is everything OK? Is there a problem?"

"Give me one moment," he replied, and Rin swallowed.

The nervousness caused her to start panicking internally. She wanted to ask him more questions, but didn't. Instead, she focused on the sky in case anything happened.

"Deidara, we're going to have an emergency landing," Nagato said through the phone.

She couldn't hear what Deidara said through the phone, which bothered her even more.

"Let Hidan know that the runway is clear for him to land. We'll meet you downstairs,"

Rin's eyebrows raised as Nagata looked at her with a slight smile. "We're ending the test soon,"

"Is there a problem?" she asked as they took the elevator towards the ground floor.

They walked outside and towards Deidara and Sasori. One of the jets landed and parked many yards away from them. The blast had her hair swerving around wildly. The top of the jet opened, and Hidan jumped out. He walked towards them while brushing his hair with his hand.

"Does he have sufficient fuel to land?" he asked loudly.

"He needs to burn some fuel first," Sasori responded.

"He'll need to land on runway three. It's longer, which will give him more space in case he overshoots the runway," Nagato said.

The men continued discussing what Rin could now assume was regarding Obito's jet. The fact that they weren't telling what was going on made her angry, but she kept her cool while listening to the conversation. As Nagato and Sasori reviewed some numbers on their tablets, Hidan used a radio device to contact Obito.

"Yo, how much fuel do you have left?"

Rin heard Obito's voice briefly, but couldn't understand his answer.

"You may want to burn another thirty-percent of it,"

"Forty-percent," Sasori added quickly, "He'll need to burn forty-percent of his fuel in order to avoid any fires,"

Rin's eyes widened, and she suddenly couldn't help herself.

"Can one of you please tell me what's going on?"

The four men looked at her, then at each other. Eventually, Sasori answered her question.

"There's an issue with the brake system in Obito's jet. He needs to burn some fuel before landing,"

"Why?" she asked, not caring that she sounded a little desperate.

"If he can't land safely and there's too much fuel, there's a chance that the jet can catch fire. It's better for him to land when there's about a fourth of the fuel left,"

Her lips couldn't move as her mind registered what was just said to her. She asked no further questions and the men continued working. Nagato said something about Obito needing to fly for another fifteen minutes before being able to land. Those fifteen minutes felt like hours to her, and she wondered if her medical skills would be good enough in case something happened. What if the jet caught fire, and he burned? She had never treated burnt patients. There were ambulances nearby of course. But were they trained enough to know what to do? What if the fire was so bad that Obito wouldn't be able to get out?

There was a loud screeching noise, and she looked up to see the jet racing down the runway. Her wide brown eyes watched as the jet reached past the runway and onto the grass before making a full stop. The awful smell of smoke hit her nostrils, but luckily there was no fire.

"Looks like he blew a tire!" Hidan had yelled as he jogged towards the fully stopped jet.

Her feet stayed glued to the ground as everyone headed towards the jet. Even though the aircraft was many yards away, she saw the top of it open and Obito jump out. His face seemed neutral, which surprised her. How could he act calm when his aircraft had a major issue? He could've crashed into something, resulting in a large catastrophe. Two members of the ambulance were talking to him, probably asking him how he felt. And Obito seemed nonchalant about it. The two members walked back to their truck and left, and the men started walking to her direction.

"Seemed like brake systems were compromised," Sasori said, and Obito nodded.

"Yeah. If it wasn't for the grass, I probably would've kept going for another 500 feet,"

Five-hundred feet. Which meant that he would've hit the fence of the property and possibly crashed near the main roads.

The men were finally standing by her, and Obito gave her a slight smile as he stood in front.

"You OK?" he asked, and she nodded silently.

They walked back inside the building, Obito and his team still talking about the repairs as Rin just silently listened. She couldn't imagine running such a company. The fact that he could also fly the jets made her worry. What if there was an accident in the future? Sure, it wasn't as if he was flying commercial airlines every day. But his job wasn't some simple sit behind a computer for eight hours type of thing.

After another hour of planning and rescheduling their next round of tests, everyone departed to their homes.

* * *

"You've been quiet," Obito said as he entered the bedroom with a towel wrapped around his waist, "What's on your mind?"

She pushed her book to the side and looked up at him, her eyebrows furrowing. "You could've died today, Obito,"

"Anybody can die any day- _oof_!"

Rin slapped him with a pillow, standing firm on the bed in order to look down at him. Like a mother scolding her child.

"Don't start with that, Obito. You know what I mean. You could have...crashed onto the ground...or kept going and hit the road and some cars…"

"But I didn't," he said with a cocky smirk, "Because I knew what to do. Besides, not the first time I've had to do an emergency landing,"

He grabbed her waist, seeing how she seemed unconvinced by that.

"I just didn't want to lose you,"

"You're never going to get rid of me," came his response, gently pushing her back onto the bed before crawling on top of her, "You're stuck with me, Rin Nohara,"

A smile cracked onto her face and she giggled.

Obito combed her wet tresses with his hand before nibbling on her neck, her moans making his cock harden. His hands went under her t-shirt and touched her breasts, the pad of his thumb playing with her nipple. He adjusted himself between her legs, moving his hips forward in a slow yet sensual manner in order to let her feel his hardened member.

"Mmmm...Obito not today," she said, even though her body wanted him badly. The longer they waited to have sex for the first time, the worse it became. "I'm...unavailable, remember?"

He made a face against her neck and groaned as he remembered that she was menstruating.

"But...soon...OK?" she said to him, rubbing the back of his head.

Obito nodded against her neck before getting off her and laying on his back, his cock still pointing upwards. Rin couldn't help but laugh as she kneeled next to him, pushing his towel aside and grabbing him.

"But I can help you relieve this tension you got right here,"

"Take off your shirt first," he demanded, and she did as told.

Her breasts were out, and Obito grabbed one of them as Rin started to stroke him. After his release, the two of them prepared the bed for sleep.

* * *

** Next day… **

After living with Obito for over a month, Rin had decided that it was best she checked up on her father once a while. At first, it started with her leaving food in the fridge for him. Food that required simple heating and could last up to three days. She also left some water bottles and would clean up the common areas. She still wouldn't sleep over at her house, mostly because Obito didn't want her father hurting her. Nonetheless, he understood that she couldn't completely ignore the man.

"Oh, so you're back from whatever hole you decided to stay in," Danzo commented the moment Rin stepped in the house.

She had lied to him; told him that she found a roommate who had a spare room and lived closer to the hospital. In order to tell him that lie, she had to tell him about her new job, which he didn't care much about. Nonetheless, she didn't expect him to care about her successes.

"I brought you more food," Rin said, placing the plastic containers inside the fridge.

"I need money, Rin," Danzo said, "I haven't been able to help Tobirama's campaign, and he's losing! He's losing to those damn Uchihas and I can't do anything about it!"

The televisions at the medical center always had the news on, so she was up to date in terms of the election. So far, Madara was ahead of Tobirama in the race by a large margin. While she didn't familiarize herself deeply with each other's policy, she knew that Madara was more on innovation, business and encouraging everyone to become a better version of themselves. Whereas Tobirama…. To be frank, she had no idea what Tobirama's policies and visions were. To her (and many others) they weren't connecting with Tobirama at all.

"I think you should take care of your health and let Tobirama deal with his election," Rin said, and Danzo looked at her as if she had three heads on her shoulder.

"So you're voting for that Uchiha scum now?"

"I never said that-"

"Then I am demanding you tell me! Who are you voting for?"

"I don't want to talk about politics, dad. I want to make sure you're healthy,"

"If you cared, you would've been living here instead of wherever the hell you're staying! You would've been by my side, helping Tobirama Senju win!"

"I don't want to do anything with politics! And you shouldn't be part of it either," she said glancing at the state of his physic, "You don't look well, dad! You're limping more, and you refuse to let me see your foot! You walk as if you have a hunch on your back. I can help you correct your posture-"

"Don't come here acting as if you know better than me, just because you work as a nurse! You're probably one of those washed up nurses who don't know what they're doing and rob money out of our pockets!"

Rin frowned at the accusation, unsure how to respond. Primarily due to the fact that she was no longer understanding his rant. He went from ranting about Madara winning and now towards nurses.

"Well, right now I know better than you, dad. I worked hard to get myself here, even while searching for mom! You didn't even ask how my studies were going, or offer to help in any way!"

"Don't you-"

"I'm not done talking, dad! Right now I know better than you and you need to shut up and listen! Your health is getting worse and I'm here to help you! I've been leaving you food three times a week to make sure you're OK and instead of thanking me, you're here making false assumptions about me!"

Danzo gaped at her, furrowing his eyebrows afterwards. He started limping towards her as his fist shook. "Why...you little fucking bitch…."

Rin held her ground as she watched how he slowly approached her. Had this been ten years ago, or even five, she wouldn't have been able to dodge him. But now, she could easily foresee when he was about to strike her. But this time though, she wasn't going to allow it. She wouldn't allow herself to become her father's punching bag for the rest of her life.

He was now standing about a foot away from her, and Rin watched curiously as he breathed loudly.

"You little bitch...you...fucking...little...cunt," he took deep breaths after each word, and suddenly his hand came to his chest and he growned loudly.

Rin gasped as he fell onto the floor, his hand clutching the sweater he wore. He was having a heart-attack.

"Dad! Here, sit straight and bend your knees. Let me call the ambulance,"

She immediately dialed for help as her own heart raced. Danzo held onto her tightly as the pressure in his chest was too much to handle.

"OK, they'll be here asap," she said, looking down at him, "You'll be OK dad, I promise. I'll be here,"

Danzo tried to say something but couldn't, his mouth still gaped and unwilling to move. He looked at his daughter's worried brown eyes before staring at the brown eyes of the shadow standing behind her. His own eyes widened as the shadow turned its head, as if taunting him for his situation. Just as his eyes were starting to close and he was near losing consciousness, the shadow's face became more clear, a scream narrowly escaping his throat as Misako's once angelic face came into light.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that concludes chapter 16! Hope you all enjoyed it and sorry for any potential grammar mistakes. 
> 
> What did you think of this chapter? Anyone cheering for Danzo's recovery? **crickets**


	17. Chapter 17

Rin felt exhausted. She sat in the visiting area while waiting to hear more from Dr. Tsunade. It was near midnight, and her father had been in the emergency room for the last two hours. He had been delirious the entire ambulance ride, staring at her with wide eyes as if she was some ghost. Rin didn't understand what was going on - but had a hunch that her father's mental health was being affected. She felt helpless. She had no other immediate family members to rely on to help care for her father. To make things worse, her father's stubbornness would make any type of help hard to get.

Her phone vibrated, and Rin saw Obito's name appear on the screen. She had texted him briefly about the situation, but had not been able to talk to him yet. Part of it was due to shame - she didn't want their relationship tarnished due to her familiar and financial situations. She knew that he wanted more; he would casually drop hints of marriage, which made Rin feel both excited and nervous. While her financial situation was improving thanks to working at the medical center, the situation with her father was becoming worse.

Had her mother been here, they would've been long gone from the house and her father. As a matter of fact, no matter what happened, her mother wanted her away from the man as much as possible. But Rin wasn't sure if she could do that. Something in her still desired for her father to change for the better. To realize his mistakes and become a better human being. Even though she hadn't wished for this to happen, she hoped that the heart attack would be a wake up call for him.

Her phone stopped vibrating, and a new text came through from Obito.

" _Rin, please call me,"_

"Rin," Tsunade said, walking towards her.

"Hi, yes. How's my dad doing?"

"Better, but he'll need to stay for a few more days. He's stable now, sleeping,"

"That's good,"

"Yes, but his health is very concerning. His triglycerides are high, and he's at risk of getting heart disease. We're running more tests to check his liver. Tell me, how is his diet?"

"Not great," Rin replied honestly, "He drinks a lot. Has been drinking for years. I'll be honest, we grew up very poor so we didn't have the option of eating healthy. We ate what we could. But I do leave him vegetables and fruits…"

Tsunade nodded, "Alcohol can be very addicting," she said, as if speaking from personal experience, "If he continues this route, he will end up in a much worse condition,"

"I know. Can I see him now?"

"Not today. But please stop by tomorrow,"

"Will do,"

"Thanks. Now go get some rest, Rin," the doctor ordered before leaving.

Rin sighed before taking her phone out. It was past midnight, and she felt guilty not answering Obito's calls. She knew that if she asked, he would get in his car and pick her up within half an hour. But she didn't want to do that to him. Instead, she took a cab to his place.

* * *

Obito walked towards the front door as it opened and closed, revealing a very tired Rin. Her eyes were puffy, and her usual bright brown eyes seemed to have lost their shine.

"Hey," she said with a gentle smile, and his heart broke upon seeing her so tired, "Sorry for not picking up your calls. I just wanted to...be alone for a while,"

He nodded, feeling disappointed that she didn't reach out to him for comfort. Nonetheless, he didn't want to seem clingy. He didn't want to overwhelm her, even though internally he wanted her more than ever. He wanted to take her away and give her a happy life.

"I'm going to shower and then meet you in bed?"

Obito nodded and watched her as she tiredly walked towards the bathroom.

He laid down on the bed and waited for her. Despite the lights being off, he saw the outline of her body as she wore her usual sleeping t-shirt with pajama shorts underneath. She dragged her bare feet against the carpet before laying next to him, her back facing the ceiling.

Obito turned to his side and rubbed her back soothingly.

"That feels...good," she whispered tiredly.

She was asleep right away, and he kissed her cheek before going to sleep himself.

Obito's worry for Rin extended for the next forty-eight hours. They both worked late, and after her work she visited her father who remained unconscious. It still wasn't clear what other health issues the man had, but that wasn't the only thing worrying his girlfriend. He knew that she was also worried about the hospital bill that would accompany this. She had just finished making the last installment payment for her tuition and wanted to invest the rest of her money. Despite disliking her father, Obito didn't mind paying the amount just so Rin didn't have to worry about it. He hadn't brought the idea to her yet; however, he knew how she would react. She would oppose it, just as she opposed having him always pay for their dinners.

The day after that, he arrived home late again and found her sleeping on the couch with one of her school books on her chest. She was nearing the end of her semester, and final exams were around the corner. His coffee table was covered with her notepads, laptop and rest of her books. She had been studying hard for the past three weeks, and knew that her father's condition wasn't making it easier for her to concentrate.

Setting his work bag aside, Obito then placed a bookmark on the page she was on and closed the book. Setting the heavy textbook aside, he picked her up bridal style and carried her towards the bedroom.

"You're home," Rin said tiredly, nuzzling her face against the side of his neck before being laid down on the mattress.

"Yeah,"

"Are you hungry? I can make you something,"

"No," he said, pushing her shoulders back gently, "I can heat something up. Sleep, I know you have exams coming up soon,"

She nodded tiredly, "Will you be back in bed right after?"

"Yes,"

He kissed her forehead and turned off the lights before exiting the room.

* * *

_**The next day…** _

Rin turned off the small TV in her father's room. Once again, it was going over the state elections between Tobirama and Madara, and the last thing she wanted was her father having another heart attack by seeing how well Madara was doing.

"The election is rigged," Danzo said in a hoarse voice, his eyes narrowed at her, "those Uchihas are stealing it,"

"The doctor said that you need to relax," Rin quickly changed the subject, "Another heart attack could kill you,"

Danzo didn't say anything to that, but continued on about the election, "Tobirama told me that he would launch an investigation against all of them and show the world how the Uchihas are nothing but scum,"

Rin tried to keep her cool as she looked at her father tiredly. She had hoped that the man would calm down and focus on his health. But instead he wouldn't stop about the election, and it scared her to see how obsessed he was becoming in bringing the Uchiha family down. She thought of Obito the entire time and knew that she had to protect him from her father. Not just him but his entire family.

The Uchiha family welcomed her with opened arms - Izumi would call her every now and then, Shisui would stop by with board games, and Mikoto had recently gifted her a designer purse. Overall, she was starting to feel as if she was part of them.

"The doctor said that I'll be discharged the day after tomorrow. However, I'll need help when I get home," his eyes drifted back to her, "I'm assuming that this means that my daughter will be moving back,"

Rin dreaded this moment. She didn't want to be her father's caretaker, especially as exams were coming up and she wanted to focus. Dr. Chiyo was already having her work more hours at the medical center - one other nurse had quit unexpectedly and they were short staffed.

Dealing with her father would make it worse. Every day she would have to hear about the election and how she should donate to Tobirama's campaign. She would have to be careful angering him. She didn't want him to have a second heart attack.

But worse of all, she wouldn't be with Obito every day. Even with her busy schedule, spending each day with him made her happy. She had hoped that once her exams were over, they would spend more time together: attending different events, having more dates, and making love for the first time.

"Well?" Danzo asked louder, "What, my own daughter can't even help her father now? Even though she's the cause of this,"

Rin's eyebrows furrowed, "Wh-What?"

"You're the reason I had this heart attack, Rin. You've been an ungrateful little bitch...just like that whore of your mother. You left home and didn't come back, just like she fucking did,"

"I told you… I wanted to be closer-"

"I don't want to fucking hear from you. Get out of my sight," Danzo said, turning his head away from her and closing his eyes.

Rin remained silent, feeling some guilt about leaving home. Most of her belongings were now at Obito's place, and she only visited home in order to check up on her father and leave food for him. However, as his health declined more and more, it was all coming down on her. There was no one else to help.

Danzo fell asleep minutes later, and she took the opportunity to leave the hospital. She took a cab to Obito's place and thought about how to tell him that soon, she would need to go back home. He wouldn't be happy, that's for sure. Heck, neither was she. But it would also make dating harder. Both of them had busy schedules for some time, and she didn't have a car. It wasn't as if she could just drive to wherever he was.

Rin opened the door to the apartment and found him watching sports. He was dressed in a white tank top and black sweats.

"You're finally back,"

She nodded while allowing him to pull her onto his lap and hug her tightly. She would miss these moments tremendously.

"I have to tell you something, Obito,"

"I actually have to tell you something too. But you go first,"

"My dad's getting discharged the day after tomorrow… and he'll need some assistance at home… So… I have to move back for some time…"

He nodded at that, "I expected that to happen, actually. I just...don't want to see you go,"

"I don't want to leave either," she said sadly, resting her head on his shoulder, "What did you have to tell me?"

Obito sighed, which made Rin worried about what he had to tell her, "I need to go on a business trip the day after tomorrow as well,"

"For how long?"

"Just a week. But I'll be flying to the Suna state,"

"That's across the country!"

"Yeah,"

Rin's heart dropped, "So...I won't see you for a whole week?"

"Yeah. It's a three-hour time difference, but I'll call you every day. And I guess this allows you time to focus on helping your father and studying for your last exams,"

"I'm hoping he allows me to study in peace," she muttered.

Obito grabbed her chin and turned her head towards him, "I don't care how sick the man is. If he even thinks about hurting you, I want you to leave and stay here. Keep the extra copy of my apartment key,"

"OK," she nodded with a smile, "But it won't be the same without you here. Who will I cuddle with at night?"

He chuckled before kissing her passionately. She shifted her position in order to straddle his lap. His hungry tongue entered her mouth as his hand fisted her hair, turning her head to the side in order to deepen the kiss.

"I'll be thinking about you a lot," he said in between kisses, "And I would really like to fuck you the moment I come back,"

"Mmm, I'll make sure to be ready for that," she giggled, already forming the perfect plan for his birthday.

It was right around the corner, anyway.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Everyone's comments from last chapter had me laughing!!! Thank you all for the support! It motivates me to keep going!
> 
> Yes, this chapter was short...But it's all for the big built up *plans accordingly for bigger drama and evilness* 
> 
> P.S. I'm not done with Danzo just yet :P


	18. Chapter 18

It has been three days since she had moved back home, and the effects were already showing. Even though she completed and passed one exam, she had the second one coming up in two days. Each day after work, she would lock herself in her small bedroom and study. For a while it was OK - her father barely paid attention to her.

However, all of that changed yesterday when one of his friends, a stern man by the name of Hanzo, stopped by. If there was one person fueling her father's backwards beliefs, it was Hanzo. The man spat out lies after lies: How the Uchihas are spies from a neighboring country working to destroy democracy, how the Nara family were covering for the Uchihas' crimes, and how Hashirama Senju purposely wanted his brother to lose.

Rin just remained in her room with her books opened and her head buried in them. Her next, and last, exam was the day after tomorrow. It was on the most difficult subject of the semester, and it was the last exam needed to pass in order to start preparing her documents for graduation.

Taking a break from her studies, Rin laid down and stared at the cracked ceiling. The crack had grown, and she knew that soon enough that part of the ceiling would fall off. There would still be enough structure, but as the days went by, the more cracks the house would get.

Last night, she had tried to discuss the state of the house with her father. Between the cracks in the wall, floor and ceiling, the ever growing mold in the bathroom, broken window by the living room, lopsided cabinets, and overall poor maintenance, she believed that it was time to leave the place.

Danzo had raised his voice - where would they go? It's not like the Uchihas were paying their rent!

Rin ignored the Uchiha part, and asked him what his plan was for the next couple of years if the house wasn't being properly maintained. Her father wasn't skilled in fixing the majority of the issues.

Danzo had told her to wait a couple of more months until Tobirama won; that Tobirama would release a program that would help families like them. Rin doubted that there was such a plan; and even if there was, there was always a catch. Those types of programs always served single mothers who needed financial help - women who escaped from men like her father. Once Rin was completed with school in the next two weeks, she would work full time at the hospital and her pay would increase even more. She would no longer have to rely on any program for help.

The phone vibrated, and she picked it up immediately. It was nearly ten at night, the typical time for talking to Obito.

"Hi,"

_ "Hey. Were you just studying?" _

"Yeah, but I took a break. My brain is hurting. How was your day?"

_ "The usual. Just a few more meetings and signatures, and then I'll be home…. I can't wait to see you, Rin," _

"I can't wait to see you too. It's strange not seeing you,"

_ "Mmm, just seeing me?" _

Rin giggled as she bit her bottom lip. As usual with every night call, they were about to get on the sexual side of their phone call.

"And hugging you...kissing you…"

_ "Let's do a video call. I really need to see you," _

"OK,"

They disconnected the call, and reconnected via video. Rin smiled as Obito's clean face appeared on the screen. He was sitting on the bed of the hotel, shirtless with his hair wet.

_"This is the first time I'm seeing your room,"_ he said, and Rin suddenly became embarrassed. Her room was nothing pretty - the walls were cracked and the paint was peeling off.

"Sorry… I know it's not nice… This house is really old,"

Obito moved his head to the side, folding his arm behind his head and leaning against it, _"What's your plan to do with the house?"_

Rin shrugged, "Not sure. It's so old and breaking in some places that I think it's better to sell it. I doubt it'll sell for much,"

_ "It won't, but you won't have to worry about it if you do sell. How much of it is defected?" _

Rin sighed nervously, "A lot…. When it rains, there's leaks in the living room. As you saw in my room, there are cracks around the wall and ceiling. Kitchen cabinets are mostly broken. Hmmm… let's see… The pipe makes this weird noise whenever I turn on the shower… Oh, and there's never hot water and we have some mold. I try cleaning it off, but it always comes back,"

" _Rin_ ," Obito said seriously, _"It's not safe for you to stay there, especially with the mold. It can make you sick,"_

"I know, but I just can't leave, not yet at least. I have two weeks left of school… and then I'll be working full time, so I'll make enough money to get a roommate,"

Obito's eyes narrowed, _"Is there a reason why you don't want to live with me?"_

Even through the video call, Rin avoided eye contact, "Obito, I can't be living off you like that. It's not fair to you. But it doesn't mean that I don't appreciate your help… It's just that, I should be able to fix my own problems, you know?"

His eyebrows furrowed, _"No, I don't. I thought you were happy staying with me,"_

"I was! I did enjoy living with you…"

_ "Then what?" _

"I told you… I don't want to take advantage of you like that… I don't have enough money to cover half of our expenses, and-"

_ "Rin, you don't need to pay me for anything. You staying with me...is payment enough..." _

She remained quiet, rubbing her eyes as she wondered what the right decision was. Both her heart and brain were thinking the same: live with Obito and don't look back. Her father was a grown man who brought much of his bad luck onto himself. Just like her mother had said years ago, she was young and had the rest of her life to live. She was an adult, there was no reason for her to ask her father for any type of permission.

What would be the risks of living with Obito? While staying with him in the last couple of months, she had felt calm and very happy. He supported her in any way he could, and made her feel proud of herself. Whenever she felt overwhelmed with school and work (and sometimes had dreams of her mother calling out to her for help) and needed to shed some tears of frustration, he would hug her and tell her that it was OK. He would make sure that she had dinner on the busy days, and whenever she would fall asleep on the couch from studying, he would carry her to the bedroom and always make sure to leave her school stuff undisturbed for the next day. He would help her study, quizzing her on tough concepts to test her memory, giving her a kiss every time she got it right.

Overall, Obito was like a prince charming to her - her knight in shining armor.

She pressed her lips tightly before answering, "OK… I'll stay with you… but not right away. I want to finish my last exam… and then I want to stay here for a couple of weeks to see if my father would be OK…"

Moving in with Obito permanently would mean that she would be leaving her father's home for good. Her heart raced as she thought about it - she was nervous from both sides. One, she would be officially living with Obito. Second, she would be finally doing what her mother had wanted her to do almost six years ago - leave.

Obito nodded at that, offering her a slight smile, _"OK… How will your father react to you permanently leaving?"_

Rin shrugged, "Probably not happy… But...it's what my mom would've wanted, to be honest. I worry that… what if she comes back and I'm not here? I wouldn't know how to tell her where I am,"

_ "Do you have any trusted neighbors? And if she does reappear, the police station should be able to call you," _

"Our neighbors aren't the most reliable… and I do hope that the station does call me if they find her,"

_ "Madara's offer is still on the table, Rin. He can get a private investigator to trace your mother's steps," _

Rin wanted to accept that offer terribly, but was afraid of what the Uchiha family would find out about her and her parents. Not only that, but her father despised the Uchihas. She didn't want any of this tarnishing Madara's campaign, nor causing a drift between her relationship with any of the Uchihas, especially Obito.

_ "Rin, why are you afraid of accepting help? What is going on?" _

Her large brown eyes went back to the camera, and Obito saw the worried look on her face.

_ "You can trust me, you know…" _

If they were to officially live together, trust would have to be established. Obito had already told her everything about his life - how his parents passed away from when he was just a few months old, how he partied a lot with his friend Kakashi before joining the military, and how Konan walked away from him as he laid half broken on a hospital bed. Anything she asked about his past, he would answer. She knew that it was time for her to open up about some things.

"Obito… my dad has...a lot of anger issues,"

_"Oh, that I know,"_ came his response as he remembered the time she came to his apartment with her face bruised.

"I think he also has some...mental issues… He's also...not a nice person, and isn't afraid of saying whatever is on his mind. He also hates...rich people,"

Obito's eyebrows raised at that, _"Hates rich people? Well, I guess the Uchihas must be up there in his list,"_

She slowly nodded, "Y-Yeah… I thought that him being at the hospital would've been a wake up call for him… but if anything he's getting worse. I try to help him, but all he does is berate me and call me a….whore…. Sometimes, I think he actually hates me even though I am not sure...wh-what...I've… e-ever do-done to him…"

Rin covered her face as tears came out to the point that she couldn't control her sobs, "Sometimes, I imagine a time where he could be...someone else… you know? Someone I can proudly call my father… but he...he treats me like nothing… He blamed me for his heart attack… and yet has never supported me in any way…. I miss my mom so much, Obito,"

Obito wished he could be there to comfort her. To him, she was an angel who deserved nothing but happiness. And the fact that it was her own father causing her pain made him angrier.

"My father is crazy, Obito… and I want to keep him away from you and your family as much as possible,"

_ "He's not going to hurt us nor you. Look at me, Rin," _

She raised her head and faced her phone.

_ "If your fear is your father knowing that someone is investigating, then we can keep it a secret until we find out what happened to your mother. But even if he does find out, I nor anyone else in the investigation will let him hurt you. And whatever we find, no matter how ugly...we'll keep to ourselves, OK?" _

She nodded, "OK… I guess...that does make me feel better. Is it OK if I think about it for a little longer?"

She wanted to tell Obito everything else before the start of any investigation - tell him how her father despised the Uchihas so much that it was all he spoke about every day. She needed Obito to truly understand what type of man Danzo was. She needed to tell more to Obito, but in person and before she would officially move in with him.

_ "That's fine," _

"Thank you," she smiled brightly at him, which made him glad. Her smile was beautiful. Whenever he felt stressed and tired from all day meetings, he would look at the pictures he had of her saved in his phone.

"You're an amazing guy, Obito. I'm truly lucky to have you in my life. I guess it was fate for me to drop that juice on you, eh?"

He laughed while remembering the event, _"Maybe it was all part of your plan to seduce me, Rin Nohara,"_

Rin gasped at the accusation, "Seduce you? If I wanted to seduce you, I would've thrown something else at you,"

_ "Oh, like what?" _

Her mind thought of the naughtiest thing she could think of, "Mmm...maybe my bra… or panties…"

Obito laughed, and she joined in.

_ "You would've done that right in front of Madara and everyone else?" _

"Oh, no no no! I just would've… I don't know… followed you to the bathroom and...taken it all off?"

Obito's shoulders shook as he continued to laugh. When it came to seduction, Rin had an awkward way of doing it, mostly because of her inexperience. But he didn't mind it. He found it adorable. However, he couldn't wait to fuck that innocence away. Just thinking about having her underneath him with her legs wide opened had his cock rising fast.

_ "Rin, I want you to do something for me. Take off your shirt...and bra. I want to see your breasts," _

She blinked at his request before complying, first making sure that her bedroom door was truly locked.

"OK, give me a second,"

She placed the phone down, with the screen facing the bed sheets. She didn't want him seeing her cracked ceiling. The state of her bedroom walls were bad enough.

With her t-shirt and bra off, she picked up the phone with one hand and faced it towards herself. Obito's dark eyes were immediately on her breasts, a hungry look on his face.

He shifted around the bed while still holding his phone with one hand, and before Rin knew it his cock was out of his boxers and in his right hand. He began to slowly stroke himself while keeping his eyes on her erect nipplies.

Meanwhile, her eyes stayed on his hardened member as he stroked himself. She felt her core become wet, and mentally cursed at the fact that he was thousands of miles away.

_ "I really want to fuck you… Rin. When I get there...I want you..." _

"Yes," she said, rubbing her thighs tightly as the sexual pressure between her legs increased. She wanted to feel him inside of her already.

_"Touch your breasts for me…"_

She complied, rubbing one of her nipples with her thumb. Obito stroked himself faster, his eyes shutting tightly. She wished she was there with him; to kiss him while stroking his cock for him.

It wasn't before long before he ejaculated, and Rin smiled as his face calmed. He turned the phone so his cock was out of view, much to her disappointment.

_ "It's not the same without you here," _

"I can imagine. But don't worry… when you come back, you'll have me,"

He smiled, _"I may fuck you more than once, just be prepared,"_

She laughed at that, "What if I'm too sore?"

_ "Then I'll fuck you the next day...and then again the day after that," _

Rin felt her face burn with shyness as she imagined such a scenario. Every day coming home from work and having Obito make love to her. They would have to be careful, though. Despite her being on birth control now for about a month, there was always room for accidents.

Rin was about to speak when something small fell on top of her head. Even Obito noticed it from his end.

_ "What was that?" _

She was looking up while answering, "Part of my ceiling...came off,"

_ "What? Point the phone towards it, I want to see," _

She did that, allowing him to see the damaged structure.

_ "Hm. Looks like it's just the outer piece and the paint falling apart. Are you able to move your bed somewhere else?" _

"No, it's a small room. And I already moved it once because the ceiling's cracked throughout the room. I can just sleep with my head on the other side. So if anything else falls, it'll hit my feet,"

Obito nodded, _"Do that, then,"_

Rin laid down and pulled the covers up to her shoulders, "I need to go to sleep now. I'll talk to you tomorrow…. I can't wait to see you again,"

_ "I can't wait to see you as well, Rin. Just four more days," _

She nodded with excitement.

_ "Goodnight, I love you," _

"Goodnight!"

_I love you too, Obito…_

* * *

_**Two days later…** _

It felt great being done with all of the exams for the semester. And as a reward to herself, she and Anko went shopping. Izumi had called her the previous day about the plan for Obito's birthday. His birthday was in the middle of next week, and Shisui was planning someone in his casino. The plan would be that after work, Rin would bring Obito upstairs for his birthday party.

And after the party, Rin had her own plans for celebration…

Hence why now, her and Anko were shopping at an adult-themed store. Rin looked at some of the kinky costumes and groaned.

"This looks so uncomfortable… and my breasts aren't that big to fit in this,"

Anko pursed her lips while looking around, tapping her chin until she found something that could work.

"Oh, what about this!" Anko pointed towards a sexy nurse costume, "You're already a nurse! So he can be your naughty patient…"

Rin shook her head, "That's too cheesy. I was thinking of some lace…"

"Oh, what about this?"

Anko pulled out a red lacy one-piece. Based on the cover picture of the model wearing it, it barely covered the front of the crotch. The chest area was mostly exposed - the nipples covered by heart-shaped breast petals. It was racy for sure, which made her very uncomfortable. However, she would put her shyness aside in order to give Obito an experience of a lifetime.

"I think this is good,"

"Want some handcuffs as well? They're actually pretty cheap,"

Rin thought about it before shrugging, "Hm, why not… I guess,"

She walked over to the cashier, feeling her face turn red as he gave her looks while scanning the purchases.

"Whoever he is… he's one lucky bastard," the cashier murmured, and Rin rolled her eyes.

With her items in a bag, they exited the store.

As they planned on what to do next, Rin caught something from the corner of her eyes. Something- no, someone familiar. Her head quickly turned towards the passing woman, and she suddenly felt stuck in time until Anko shook her shoulder.

"Rin, you OK?"

"A-Anko...can you hold this for a moment?"

"Sure, but what's wrong?"

"I'll be back," Rin said before rushing after the woman.

The woman took an escalator towards the bottom floor, and Rin followed directly. Her heart raced as she refused to let her eyes off the woman just feet away from her.

The woman reached the bottom floor, and Rin raced down the escalator before finally catching up to her. Without much thought, Rin grabbed the woman's arm and turned her around.

"Mom!"

The woman, startled and staring at her with wide eyes, looked at Rin confusingly.

"Mom? Excuse me?"

Rin felt her heart drop as the woman's green eyes glared back at her. The woman's hair, body structure, and even walk was just like her mother's. Even the facial structure was similar. But it wasn't her mother, and she felt embarrassed as shoppers around gave her a strange look.

Rin gulped, "I'm so sorry, maam. I thought you were my mom…"

"You almost knocked me down grabbing me like that," the stranger scolded, "You may want to get your eyesight checked, honey."

"Right… I'm sorry. It won't happen again,"

"Good," the woman finally said before walking away.

With her head down, Rin rushed to the closest restroom. Her eyes were watery as she dialed Obito's number. It rang a couple of times before he eventually picked up.

_ "Hey, Rin," _

"H-Hey," her voice was shaky, and she gulped, "Am I calling you at a bad time?"

_ "No, it's fine. Is something wrong?" _

She took a deep breath, "I did something stupid,"

_ "What happened?" _

"I'm at the mall and there was this woman who looked just like my mom… Almost identical, Obito. And I...kind of ran after her and...grabbed her…. And she wasn't mom, of course… and she was very annoyed about it, even though I apologized…. I feel like an idiot…"

_ "Rin, don't say that. You confused someone for someone else, it's OK. It happens. And I'm sure that woman is fine. You didn't harm her," _

"No, but I grabbed her arm. I seriously thought that she was my mom and… you know….I've been looking for her for years. I thought that if I didn't do something now, I would lose her again,"

_ "It's OK, Rin. Don't be upset, it was an innocent misunderstanding. And if that woman didn't understand that, then that's her problem. But I don't want you feeling down because of this one incident, alright?" _

She nodded, "Yeah…"

_ "Good. Are you shopping alone?" _

"No, Anko was here with me. I left her behind when I went to run after that lady. Ugh, I'm going to have to look for her now. She's going to be asking me what the heck just happened. Oh, I'm such an idiot. I should've looked at the woman's face first. My mom has brown eyes, and this lady had green!"

_ "It's OK, Rin. Don't be so harsh on yourself. How about you and Anko go to one of those spas that women like to go to? I'll transfer you money-" _

"No, Obito, you don't have to-"

_ "Sent," _

Rin felt her phone vibrate once, and saw the preview of a new email regarding money transfer.

"Obito, you didn't have to do that. Anko and I could've watched a movie. These spas are expensive,"

_ "You just finished your exam yesterday, right? Think of it as a reward for working hard in the last couple of months. You deserve it," _

She rubbed her eyes, smiling from ear to ear. "Thank you, Obito. You're truly amazing,"

_ "You don't have to thank me. I do have to go now, Rin. But I'll video call you tonight, OK?" _

"Yes. Bye, talk to you later,"

They disconnected the call and Rin exited the restroom. Anko was in the middle of the floor looking around before finally noticing her.

"There you are! I was so worried! Why did you run off like that?"

"Sorry, Anko. I thought I saw my mom and didn't want to lose track of her…. But obviously, that wasn't my mom… and the lady I confused her with wasn't too happy about it,"

"Ah, screw her then! Do you want to catch a movie now?"

"Actually, Obito sent me some money and told me that he wants us to enjoy our time in a spa,"

"Wait, seriously? How much did he send you?"

Rin replied, and her purple-haired friend gasped, "What!? You know we both can get a facial, manicure, pedicure, and full body wax and massage with all of that!?"

"Really? I've never really had...any of that done, so I wouldn't know..."

"Of course! Wow, he is so great. Can he be my boyfriend too?"

Rin laughed before answering seriously, "No."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for reading and commenting!
> 
> If you aren't aware, it is Obito's birthday next week (Feb 3rd, I believe) :D
> 
> Let me know what you thought about this chapter!


	19. Chapter 19

Rin had been waiting for this moment for a week now. Even though extreme windy weather in Suna had delayed his flight by a day, Obito was able to arrive home a day before his birthday.

That Tuesday that he came back, he picked her up from work and took her to his home, where they made out for what seemed hours. He had wanted to take things forward, but she would stop him. Afterall, her plan was for him to have her on his birthday - he just needed to wait twenty more hours

Obito would groan but not push her further. Nonetheless, he refused to have her leave that night. And she, being a fool in love as well, stayed as she didn't want to leave either. As he slept soundlessly, hugging her tightly from behind, Rin went over the plan through her mind over and over. The lacy undergarment and handcuffs were tucked away inside her bag, and she knew that she would have to wear it underneath her dress. The cuffs would have to be hidden in his room until they would get back, and she would cuff him by the headboard. As he is tied, she would sit on him with the lacy undergarments on, just to tease, before taking the cuffs off and letting him do whatever he wanted.

Rin tried her best not to giggle. She didn't want to wake him up and wonder what was wrong with her. Oh, but she couldn't wait for tomorrow to come in order to see the expression on his face.

_**Next Day…** _

Rin hid the cuffs under the pillow before Obito walked in from his shower. He put on a long-sleeve half-button khaki-colored shirt with jeans and leather black shoes. Rin had on a pink satin blouse with a black faux-leather mini skirt. The lacy undergarment she wore underneath weren't the only things she had bought at the mall. And for once, it felt great wearing clothes that weren't previously used.

"You look delicious," Obito whispered into her ear, placing several kisses on the side of her face.

"Thank you. It is your birthday, after all," she replied before exiting the bedroom and grabbing her black small heels.

Obito gaped for a moment before following her. "You have something planned, don't you?"

She tried her best to not look at him as she shrugged her shoulders. "Hm, maybe. We'll see after the party,"

"How about we skip it and just do whatever you have in mind now?"

Rin giggled with a shake of her head, "And leave your family hanging? That's not good. They're all waiting for you! Now come on, we're going to be late,"

Obito followed her lead, but not before staring longingly at her legs. He imagined them wrapped around his waist, but quickly stopped. Last thing he wanted was to get a hardon right as they were about to leave.

* * *

All of the Uchihas were present in the casino, including Madara himself. As they walked in, they were greeted. Most of the males pat Obito on the back, joking about seeing some white strands of hair showing on his head already.

Naruto, Sasuke's closest friend, was also there. The two of them and Izumi were the only ones with non-alcoholic beverages in hand. Rin looked at the decorations and laughed. The walls were decorated with mickey mouse pictures. Balloons with pictures of Iron Man and Captain America hung around the ceilings.

"Why does this look like a child's party?"

"This was definitely Izumi's idea," Obito replied. He looked at the large cake sitting in front of the room. It had a large picture of an animated Batman on top, and he groaned.

"It looks cute, at least," Rin said before noticing the blue birthday hats, "Oh, look Obito! Isn't it adorable?"

She grabbed one and faced him, seeing the not-so-pleased look on his face.

"Come on, it's your birthday!"

"I'm not wearing that,"

"Not even for me?"

"No,"

Rin gaped. It was the first time Obito had said no to her, and he seemed proud of himself. He grabbed the ridiculous hat and put it on her instead.

"Looks better on you," he winked at her before grabbing her hand, "Come, Madara is calling us over,"

With the ridiculous hat over her head, Rin followed him towards the corner of the room. Madara, Mikoto, Fugaku, and a couple of others sat around. One of them in particular seemed very familiar, and Rin couldn't help but stare at the man with a curious look. He caught her look and gave her a wide grin.

"Hi there! You must be Rin, Obito's girlfriend!"

"Hi, yes I am. And you are…?"

"Hashirama Senju, pleasure to meet you!"

"Nice to meet you, Hashirama… W-Wait, Governor Hashirama?" Rin said nervously, taking off the birthday hat off her head. Konoha's governor was sitting in front of her and here she was, wearing a ridiculous birthday hat.

The man laughed, "Just call me Hashirama!" He then turned towards Obito, "And happy birthday, young man! You've grown a lot. How's everything going with the company?"

"Going well," Obito replied, "In the next thirty days, we should have something launched,"

"That is great! I'm really excited, Konoha is always second in aviation. I appreciate everything you're doing in making this happen,"

The men continued to converse on Obito's space program, which was becoming more popular as it continued to test the engines. From what Rin understood, the engines Obito and his team created were to be used for the government's space program. There would be a launch of several satellites. Obito couldn't tell her more details about it (privacy concerns), which made it even more exciting for her once that day came.

The rest of the evening continued with music and games. Hashirama managed to convince Madara and Fugaku into a game of poker. Rin enjoyed watching the game, realizing at the end that Madara was not good at playing and continued to lose money to his old time friend.

Obito, Itachi, and Shisui played some pool while Rin and Izumi sat alone with a plate of food in front of them. Rin ate light, not wanting her stomach feeling ill and all of the sudden having to cancel her plans for Obito's special treat. Izumi, in the meantime, helped herself to some large pretzels.

"How's the pregnancy?"

"Healthy. Although I do feel very gassy at times. Is that normal?"

"Haha, of course it is. And you probably have to pee more often too,"

"Yes, and it's ridiculous! I always have to pee. I'm so scared of accidentally...you know...peeing myself,"

"It's normal to feel that way. Try to use the bathroom every hour, just to avoid accidents,"

"Definitely. Itachi and I can't wait to find the sex of the baby. I had an ultrasound done yesterday, but the baby's position wasn't right. We'll try again in a couple of weeks,"

"I recommend doing some pilates now. It'll help with your muscles,"

The ladies continued their discussion on pregnancy until it was time for everyone to sing happy birthday to Obito and eat cake. Naruto, unsuccessfully, tried to throw cake at him, which ended up on Sasuke's face instead.

It was near midnight and with everyone having to work the next day, they departed shortly afterwards.

Once almost everyone was gone (except for Shisui who had to close up), Obito and Rin headed back down to his apartment.

As they got closer, Rin began to feel more and more nervous. She looked at him from the corner of his eyes as they walked inside.

"Are you drunk?"

"Huh? No, why?"

Rin shrugged, "Just wondering," she lied. She wanted him sober for this experience.

He placed the several whiskey bottles, which were gifts from Itachi and Hashirama, away. As he did that, Rin hurried towards the bathroom and looked at herself in the mirror. To say she wasn't nervous was an understatement. She bit her bottom lip while wondering if she was overdoing it with the sexy lingerie and handcuffs. Maybe she should take a small drink to calm her down?

Taking a deep breath, Rin exited the bathroom and silently walked towards the bedroom. He was in there, taking off his shirt; leaving him barefoot with jeans on.

Knowing that now was her time, Rin quickly removed her skirt and blouse. Her large brown eyes remained on him as his back was facing her. Good. Standing with the revealing one-piece on, she tiptoed into the room just as he was undoing the button of his jeans. Her arms went around him, her hands grabbing his, stopping him from continuing.

Obito turned his head around before turning his body, his eyebrows raising as Rin stood in her skimpy one-piece. Her nipples were covered with breast petals, and everything else was pure lace. His eyes landed on her crotch area, his cock twitching as he was able to see the front of her bare labia. His eyes went back up to her face, smiling as she gave him a smirk.

"Happy Birthday, Obito,"

"You look...wow…. Does this mean that…?"

"Yes, I-I'm ready for you,"

His smile widened before pulling her closer and kissing her deeply. Her near bare breasts brushed against his chest, exciting him even more. He lifted her before placing her on the bed, crawling over her and kissing her again as his hand massaged her outer thigh. Rin quickly remembered the cuffs and broke the kiss.

"W-Wait," she placed her hand under the pillow and grabbed the item, giving Obito a cheesy grin as he chuckled.

"Handcuffs, Rin?"

"Well, my plan was to have you lie down… and then I handcuff you,"

"Like this?"

"Yeah- Wait, they're not for me, they're for you! Obito!"

Her boyfriend, who just finished handcuffing her to the headboard, got off and stood right next to her. He stared at her with a hungry look, tracing a finger over her covered nipples. Rin couldn't help but look at the bulge within his pants. The button and zipper of his jeans were undone.

"I think they look better on you," Obito said, "Although I am impressed...you seriously thought you would handcuff me?"

Rin pouted, "I wanted to have some fun first,"

"Oh, we'll have some fun,"

His mischievous look scared her more than it excited her. Obito had been wanting her for months, ever since he first met her. If there was one thing about him, it was his honesty. He was always open about his desire on having sex with her. And now that he had her cuffed up as she wore a very provocative one-piece, she only hoped that he wouldn't be too rough with her.

Rin eyed the way his muscles flexed as he crawled on top of her again, his face near her abdomen. She watched him curiously before closing her eyes in pleasure as he kissed her sides. He had done this before, so for her it wasn't anything new. It was something she was comfortable with.

Obito trailed his kisses upwards, softly nibbling on the side of her breasts.

"I'm going to remove them," he said gently, and she nodded with her eyes closed as he began to remove the petals covering her nipples.

Rin felt his wet tongue kiss her right nipple as his left hand played with the other one. His right hand trailed down towards the most sensitive area, which was covered with a very thin piece of cloth. With ease, his fingers pushed it aside before rubbing two fingers against the sides of her clitoris. Her back arched even more, the tingly sensation of needing him growing. He had barely fingered her in the past - it was something she was always uncomfortable with.

Obito placed several kisses on the side of her face before whispering, "I'm going to finger you...OK?"

"OK," she breathed out, stiffing a bit as one finger went in.

To help her relax, Obito used his thumb to continue rubbing her clit as his finger slowly went in and out. He didn't want to go in too deep, or else it could cause her pain. He watched as her breathing became heavier, yet her moans became more frequent. She moved her hands against the cuffs, and he decided that it was time to free her. He removed the cuffs and tossed them aside, getting a beautiful from her.

"Thanks- Oh!"

He inserted two fingers, smirking as she held onto the sheets underneath. His cock throbbed as it wanted to share the experience that his fingers were getting. She was warm and moist. Very moist.

Obito pulled back and removed his jeans and boxers, crawling back on top of her. He spread her legs wider before lying between them, positioning the tip of his cock by her entrance.

Rin looked up at him with her gorgeous smile, and he swore that she was not human but an angel. Her beauty always left him breathless.

"You are the most precious thing that has ever come to my life," he said, moving his hips slowly as it teased her entrance, "And I never want to lose you,"

Rin was left speechless, and she cupped his face and kissed him. Her arms wrapped around his neck as the kiss deepened the more he went in. She accidentally bit his bottom lip as his cock filled her in completely, an uncomfortable sensation pulsing through her body. There was no pain as his member entered her vaginal walls. But as he pulled back and then slowly thrusted back in, she felt it and trembled. Obito stopped in response.

"Are you OK?"

"Yeah," she replied, and knowing that the pain would ease and the pleasure would be next, she added, "Continue. I-I want this,"

He gladly did, increasing his pace just slightly in order to get her used to him. Even he needed time to get used to her. He expected her to be tight, and that meant being careful not to hurt either of them. Soft moans escaped her lips, her breasts rocking back and forth as he thrusted harder into her. He lowered his body again and kissed her desperately, the sweetness of her pussy clenching onto his cock making it hard for him to concentrate on anything else.

He shifted his hips towards an angle while thrusting, which had an immense affect on her. She called his name out, her eyes clenched as he thrusted in the new position. Her moans were louder, breathing heavier.

"Obito… this...this feels...much better…. Please kiss me!"

He knew that he had hit a sensitive spot within her, and he increased his momentum. The months of waiting to have her was worth it. It made this moment more than just sex. It was two people making love, their bodies and hearts connected.

Obito looked down at Rin's angelic face as he continued to thrust into her, thinking about the different things he wanted to do now that he took her virginity. He couldn't wait to have her face down with her ass up, fucking her from behind. Or have her pinged against the wall with her legs around him as he fucked there as well. Oh, but he wasn't selfish. He would use his mouth to pleasure her, drink her juices until she had none.

Thinking about all of that had him on the edge, and by the way her body was stiffening as she moaned against his neck he knew that she was close too.

"I love you, Rin," he groaned, feeling himself seconds away from ejaculation, "I love you and want you forever,"

"Obito, I lo-lo- _Oh! Uh! Yes, Obito! Obito!_ "

He ejaculated inside of her, slowing down his thrusts as she came as well. Her body gave small trembles, and he held her closely until it was over.

They stayed still for a minute, Obito laying on his arms in order to avoid putting all of his weight on her. Rin felt her insides very wet, a mixture of her juices and Obito's semen. She felt a sense of prideness, and opened her eyes.

"That was...really good,"

He chuckled at that with a nod, "It was. You felt really...really good…"

Rin rolled her eyes, her face flushing, "It wasn't as painful as I thought,"

"I'm glad. I was worried that it would hurt you more,"

He rolled off her and put on his boxers as she sat up, feeling the wetness near the outside of her opening. He had definitely cum a lot inside of her.

"I'm going to wash off really quick," she announced, grabbing a t-shirt to cover her body before heading towards the bathroom.

As expected, there was some blood. Rin took a quick shower before joining him back to bed. Obito's arms went around her as she laid next to him after turning off the bedroom lights. Freshly showered, she was now wearing a t-shirt and some shorts.

"Is everything OK?" he asked, looking at her with one eye opened, "Are you bleeding?"

"There was some blood, but nothing to worry about. It was expected," she replied, cuddling against his bare chest, "Although I am sore,"

"Want me to massage your thighs?"

"Hmmm…"

"I promise not to go too high and stick my fingers inside,"

Rin snorted but laughed, "You are ridiculous. Go to sleep, Obito. We both have long days tomorrow,"

She was asleep within minutes, but Obito remained awake for a while. Whenever she went to sleep, she would place her head against his chest. And he would hug her with one arm to provide her with his warmth. There was a beautiful smile on her face as she slept soundlessly, and he kissed her forehead before sleeping as well.

* * *

Kiba yawned as he followed his dog towards the front door of his house. He knew that if he didn't take Akamaru out now, the canine would be leaving a nice surprise in the middle of the night for him to clean up the next day.

"Alright alright… I'm coming,"

The dog barked once as Kiba put on his sneakers and grabbed his thick sweater. For a quiet night, it was pretty windy.

Akamaru barked again, reminding him to hurry up.

Kiba didn't need to grab a leash; Akamaru had been trained as a puppy and knows better than to run away. And last time he had escaped, the poor canine had been attacked by a few large angry cats.

The teenager opened the door and followed his dog as it exited the house with its tail wagging back and forth. He cursed as he remembered that he had three more slides to do before tomorrow's project. Shikamaru would kill him if he didn't get it done.

Kiba and Akamaru walked towards the large park. Since it was nighttime and there was no one around, Akamaru would run around freely without having to worry about larger canines chasing after him and his owner.

"Don't take too long, Akamaru! I have to finish my homework!"

The dog barked before running and playing around the leaves. In the meantime, Kiba grabbed his phone and texted Shikamaru. Shikamaru hadn't finished his slides either, which meant that their team project was at risk of getting a poor grade. Great. This meant that the both of them would have to pull an allnighter in order to get it done. Groaning, Kiba couldn't wait until he was done with high school.

Akamaru barked several times before he started digging.

"Yo, Akamaru what are you doing?"

The dog barked as it continued, digging and sniffing as it went. Kiba walked over to it, staring at the dark ground.

"Akamaru, what are you trying to do?"

It barked again before grabbing something with its mouth. Kiba couldn't see what it was, so he turned on the flashlight from his phone. The teenager yelped at seeing the dirty white object in its dog's mouth.

"Akamaru, put that down!"

The dog did as instructed, but continued digging. Eyes widened, Kiba looked at the hole and gasped as more were tucked within the ground. They were surrounded by some clothing. The last piece that Akamaru pulled was somewhat circular, and Kiba immediately dialed the police as Akamaru barked nonstop.

_ "Hi, Konoha police. What is your emergency?" _

"Yeah… uh… my name is Kiba… I was just taking my dog out for a walk…. A-and he just found some bones...and I'm pretty sure they're human..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OK, so that finishes chapter 19! I'm seriously not good with lemons! 
> 
> And I just searched online and saw that Obito's bday is Feb 10th, not Feb 3rd *slaps forehead*. Oh well!
> 
> Let me know what you thought of this chapter! Comments are very welcomed!


	20. Chapter 20

_Rin grabbed her flip flops with one hand as her other held Obito's hand. They walked down the sandy beach , the coolness of the water making her toes wiggle._

"Oh, when do you start?" Kurenai asked Anko, taking a sip of her coffee.

_There were kids building sand castles and running around. The weather was gorgeous for a beach day. The fresh wind blew her short hair around._

"In two weeks!" Anko replied.

_After walking down the beach, the couple headed back to the resort where they made love. The feeling of his erect member inside of her made her ecstatic. Obito would thrust gently first, almost teasingly. And then his pace would ramp up, driving her mad. He would leave bite marks all over her neck and shoulders as he pushed in and out of her. Rin would hold onto him as her need for a release would escalate minute by minute. And then, they would-_

"Rin!"

The brunette flinched in her chair as her large brown eyes landed on Anko's annoyed ones.

"Y-Yeah?"

"Have you been listening?"

She cursed under her breath, "Uh… sorry Anko… I got lost in my own thoughts,"

"Well, whatever thoughts you were lost in must've been really good," Kurenai added with a smirk, "You were smiling to yourself for the last ten minutes. Tell us, what were you thinking about?"

Rin blushed, not having realized that she had been smiling the whole time. She must've looked like a fool.

"Probably about Obito," Anko joined in, turning her attention back to Kurenai, "Did you know that he finally popped her cherry a couple of days ago?"

The long-haired woman gasped, turning her attention to Rin, "What, really? Wow, you two really waited that long?"

"I wanted to be ready," she replied timidly.

"Considering the smile on your face, you were probably just daydreaming about him, weren't you?"

Rin blushed and looked away, which had Anko laughing. "I knew it! Hey, no harm in thinking about some good sex,"

"It was good," Rin murmured, thinking about their first time.

After that time, they had not been able to make love again. With the big launch coming up, he was very busy preparing numerous documents. But since today was the weekend, she made it her mission for them to spend time together.

Kurenai left after some time. She was to meet Asuma at the mall.

Once she left, the remaining women shifted the conversation to Rin's situation with her father.

"I'm picking my remaining stuff tomorrow morning," Rin said seriously, "With the way things are going with my dad, I don't think I can handle it anymore. Part of me does worry that something happens to him and I'm not there, you know? I would feel very guilty. I don't think I would forgive myself, in that case."

"Rin, you can't be babysitting him any more, especially with the crap he's given you and your mom. Has he ever been sorry about the way he's treated you?"

Rin shook her head slowly.

"Exactly! Your father never really cared about you. And when your mom disappeared, what did he do?"

"Nothing," Rin said sadly.

"Yup, exactly my point! Your father doesn't care. So why should you?"

"I understand your point, Anko. Trust me, I do. And I am definitely moving out. I just...want to make sure that overall, he's OK,"

"Then visit him once a month, or something. But don't go out of your way. Not until he changes and proves to you that he's a changed man,"

Rin agreed to that idea. She would keep a tab on him once in a while, just to make sure.

The friends finished brunch before departing.

Rin came home to find Obito napping on the couch. His arms were folded behind his head, using it as a pillow. He was shirtless but had jogging pants on. Rin enjoyed watching his physic. He worked out on most days; the six-pack was proof of that. She traced her finger from his chest to his abdomen, her eyes remaining on his crotch. He stirred a little before waking up, watching her curiously with half-opened eyes.

"Interested in something?" he asked, the corner of his lips raised.

"Just window shopping," she teased, turning her back towards him.

With swift movement, he sat up and grabbed her wrist, pulling her towards his lap. Rin tried her best to keep a neutral face. She loved testing him.

Obito kissed the back and side of her neck, and she pulled her head back and closed her eyes. He knew her weakness very well.

"I thought you would be back much later,"

"Anko had to prepare for some exam," she said, turning her head to the side in order for him to nibble on that area more, "She got accepted to the police academy,"

"She wants to be a police officer?"

"A detective, actually. But first, she needs to get some training down,"

"I see," he said before adjusting their positions with him lying on top of her and between her legs.

Rin cupped his face and kissed him deeply, their tongues brushing each other. The tingly feeling by her crotch area had her moving her hips forward and back. And that didn't go unnoticed by him.

"Seems like someone wants something," Obito said, grinding his hips against hers. Teasing her by letting her feel his growing bulge against her core.

"I know this is going to sound silly...but I've missed you," she whispered against his lips.

What she wanted to say was that she missed his body over hers, shielding her from any harm in life, as he made love to her. Obito knew what she meant by his words. When it came to sex talk, Rin wasn't comfortable. Her way of telling him that she wanted sex was by her not so innocent touches. She may be shy with her words, but not with her actions. She didn't hesitate to grab his crotch, even while he was driving.

Obito unbuttoned her jeans, pulling it down completely along with her panties. He was about to lower his sweats, but her hands quickly stopped him.

"Wait, not on the couch!"

"Why not?"

"Obito! This is where guests sit,"

"We'll put the covers to wash afterwards,"

"Oh god, no! Let's go to the bed,"

The man above her groaned before getting up, "You're wasting time, Rin,"

Pulling her unbuttoned pants up (why bother re-buttoning them), Rin tiptoed towards the bedroom.

She knew that he was following right behind her, not feeling surprised the moment her pants and underwear were lowered to her ankles. But the moment he bent her forward over the bed, her hands flat on the mattress, Rin's eyes widened. She felt the top of his cock by her vaginal entrance as he held onto her hips. She wasn't sure whether to stop him or not. Part of her wanted this. But the other part had her heart beating frantically. Not only did the position make her feel awkward, but she wasn't sure if she could take him in like that. This was the second time they were about to have sex, and she would be lying if she didn't admit that the first time had her sore for a day.

Obito slowly thrusted in, and Rin crawled away from him the moment she felt pain. He looked at her in surprise.

"Rin?"

"S-Sorry. I'm just not comfortable in that position. It hurt… Can we try the other way instead?"

He crawled over her and smiled, kissing her lips tenderly.

"Of course. I'm sorry for rushing it…"

"It's OK. Just remember that I still need some more time before we can do what you want,"

He nodded to that, feeling guilty for even trying to take her like some wild animal. He laid between her legs, positioning himself right outside of her entrance without entering.

"Is this OK?"

Rin nodded, and Obito slowly entered her. He watched her facial expressions carefully as his cock navigated through the tightness of her vagina. Her eyebrows were furrowed for a while, moans of pain and pleasure escaping her parted lips. Once he felt her become wetter, he increased his speed.

Rin kissed the side of his neck as he thrusted in and out of her. Just like the first time, the experience was amazing. She loved hearing his soft groans against the side of her face. She rubbed his wide shoulders, biting her bottom lip as he grabbed her ass and lifted her bottom half upward. This allowed him to thrust in deeper, and Rin's moans became louder. He was definitely in deeper compared to their first time. Obito's entire thickness made her feel as if she was about to split in half. She's heard from Anko how some men had the length, but not the girth. While others had the girth, but not the length. In Obito's case, he had both. And that turned her on more than anything.

He shifted his hips, his cock now hitting against that sweet spot of hers.

"Oh God, Obito! Yes!"

He smirked down at her, "Yes what, Rin?"

"Please...keep doing that… It feels so good…Especially when you go fast..."

"What happens if I slow down?"

Rin's eyes widened as Obito not only slowed his pace, but also moved his hips in circular motions. The need to orgasm increased, and she felt as if she was going to explode if he didn't help her release. Slow, with sensual movements, Obito loved the way her expression changed. Her head was pulled back, her hands holding onto the sheets underneath. Even with her shirt still on, he saw how her nipples were perked.

As much as he preferred to take her from behind, he enjoyed this position just as much. He already knew what turned her on. What work and what didn't. The fact that he was her first (and he was going to make sure to be her only) made him beyond happy. He would make sure to show her the different ways that he was going to make love to her.

Obito couldn't keep his slow pace, and he increased his thrusts. Rin was tensing underneath him, which meant that she was very close to cumming. He was close to ejculating as well.

"Obito, please kiss me!"

He lowered his face towards her, capturing her lips in a deep kiss. Their lips stopped moving as both reached their climax, Obito moving his hips slowly as he released into her. Her body trembled as she came, her juices mixing with his semen inside of her.

There was a sense of bliss and happiness, his body still over hers for a moment. His cock wasn't as hard, but it remained inside. Treasuring her warmness.

Rin opened her eyes and brushed his hair with her fingers. Obito stirred, moving over her again. A gasp escaped her lips as she felt him harden again inside of her.

"O-Obito?"

"I need more of you," he said, looking down at her.

As he thrusted into her for the second time, he removed her shirt and bra. Dark eyes landed on the way her breasts bounced up and down with each thrust of his.

"Hold on to my shoulders and wrap your legs around me,"

Rin did as told, curious as to what he was planning on doing. Obito grabbed her by the middle before getting them off the bed and standing in the middle of the bedroom.

Pleasure filled her body as Obito thrusted even deeper into her. His hands were on her ass, supporting her as he drove his cock inside. With such a position, Rin felt helpless as all she could do was hold on to him. She held onto his shoulders tightly as she felt his member touch areas inside of her that she knew he couldn't do with the regular position. Her back was pressed against the wall as Obito grabbed her from under each knee. This allowed Rin to look down and see how his cock moved in and out of her. Obito increased his speed, prompting Rin to throw her head back, almost hitting the wall.

"O-Obito!"

"Yes, my love?"

"I-I think… I'm going to cum...a second time,"

"Cum with me, Rin,"

He moved his hips slightly in order to thrust at an angle, knowing that this would have her climaxing any second. Rin's moans became louder, his name coming out of those lips. He was dangerously close to coming, but needed her to climax with him. His eyes went to her bouncing small breasts, and he leaned forward and took one in his mouth. His wet tongue licked over her nipple, making it harden. His lips then held on, sucking onto it. That pushed her over the edge, and Rin came loudly. Obito came shortly after, spilling more of his seed into her.

Rin felt like she was in heaven, a blissful smile on her face as she laid her head on his shoulder. Obito shifted her on his arms, carrying her bridal style back to the bed. His eyes never left her as he put on his boxers and sweats. Her thighs were pressed together tightly, but he noticed fluids around the top of her pussy lips.

"Stop staring at me," Rin said, opening one eye, "I need to wash up,"

She sat up and put on her shirt, minus the bra, and underwear.

"I'll be waiting for you," Obito said, sitting on the bed with a knee bent and his arm leaning over it.

"Please, don't tell me you want a third round?" she asked, feeling the liquid inside of her wet her underwear. Not only that, but she was very sore.

Obito shrugged with a smirk, "Doesn't have to be right away. Hurry and come back to me,"

Rin rolled her eyes while rushing to the bathroom, her face flushed as she knew that with a lazy Sunday like today, Obito was about to have his way with her. But it wasn't like she was opposed to it.

* * *

_**Many hours later…** _

Rin grabbed her few remaining clothes and personal items, and placed them inside the small duffel bag. Tobirama had some rally not too far from her home, and she knew that her father was busy with that. This allowed her to go back home and pack whatever items she had left. After a long conversation with Obito after their love-making sessions, she made the decision to no longer wait and permanently move out of her father's home today.

Rin looked around the home quickly. She went inside her father's bedroom, wiggling her nose at the smell of dirty laundry. She barely went inside the man's room. But since she wanted this day to be her last in this house, she wanted to bring some of her mother's belongings.

Her mother barely owned jewelry, but there were still a few left from years ago. Rin grabbed them as well as some critical documents, such as her mother's birth certificate. There were a few pictures of Rin as a little girl with her mother. She grabbed all of those as well.

Once she had all she needed, she placed an envelope with some money on the kitchen table. She also left her phone number on the front of the envelope. She was not going to tell him where she was staying - but she would allow him to contact her, just in case. And the money, which she withdrew from her savings account, would be enough for almost two-months worth of expenses.

Grabbing her duffel bag and important documents, Rin gave the old house one last look before leaving. She hurried across the street and Obito opened the trunk of his vehicle for her. Placing the duffel bag inside, they entered the car.

"How are you feeling?" he asked her, noticing the birth certificate document and pictures in her hands.

"A bit nervous, to be honest. But I think it's time I finally did this,"

Obito rubbed the back of her head soothingly before driving them away. From the side mirrors, Rin watched as her old house became smaller and smaller before it was out of sight, and possibly out of her life.

Nonetheless, something told her that one day she would be back.

* * *

_**Few days later...** _

Orochimaru inspected the bones carefully. The pieces had been laid out on a table, starting from the skull. It was the first time that a small city within the state of Konoha had called him for his expertise. With Hashirama no longer wanting to be governor, and his brother focusing on unimportant issues, police departments in low-income neighborhoods were having a hard time staffing the right people as state aid was no longer being provided. Taxes going up yet local police departments hiring incompetent people.

Orochimaru couldn't wait for this damn election to be over. He had already filled out his ballot - Madara Uchiha was his choice.

"Here are some dirt samples, like you asked," the new detective said, entering the room with a white bucket.

"Good, leave it there,"

The man, who was clearly intimidated by Orochimaru's presence, stared at him before staring at the bones.

"Our team thinks it belongs to a child, based on the height,"

"That's incorrect," the taller, long-haired man said.

The detective closed his mouth. This man, Orochimaru, was said to be an expert in forensics. His department had to go over budget just to even have come in for a one-day consultation.

"It belongs to an adult female," Orochimaru said, before pointing to the bones which represented the pelvic area, "And this female had a child many years ago. Unless the child died during childbirth, I would say that the kid must be in his or hers teens or twenties by now,"

The detective gasped, "How can you tell by just looking at it?"

"The pelvic bone. When a woman gives birth, the ligaments tear and it leaves a permanent mark. I can see it clearly right here. I can't tell how many children she's had, but she definitely must have a child out there somewhere,"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for reading and commenting on the last chapter! I'm really happy to know that many people out there enjoy this fic! 
> 
> Let me know what you thought of this chapter! Have a great day and stay safe!


	21. Chapter 21

_**Four weeks later…** _

The launch was tomorrow, and Rin was overly excited about it. Not just because she would be seeing a rocket launch for the first time, but because it would be her first time flying on an airplane. The space launch was going to take place in Suna. The state was bigger than Konoha, and had various lands that would make it easier and efficient to launch a rocket from.

They would be in Suna for three days, and Rin was glad that Dr. Chiyo had given her the OK to take those days off. Rin learned more things from her manager upon asking for permissions. Not only was the elder woman originally from Suna, but her grandson, Sasori, would be part of the launch as well. Rin knew who Sasori was; he worked side by side with Obito. It made Rin realize how small the world could be. Her manager's grandson worked for her boyfriend.

_"Have fun over there, and bring lots of sunscreen!" Dr. Chiyo recommended, "The sun over there can be brutal!"_

_"Thanks for the advice," Rin replied._

_"But if your legs are pale, don't be shy to wear a mini skirt. You'll get a nice tan,"_

Their flight was in six hours, and Rin hurried to make sure that all of their things were packed. She first packed Obito's suitcase. Underwear, socks, both his running and leather shoes, jeans, shorts, t-shirts, work shirt, and finally the suit and tie he would be wearing for the day of the launch.

"Almost forgot his cologne and deodorant.. Oh, and soap!" Rin said out loud, running to the bathroom to grab those items.

Even though they would be there for three days, she wanted to make sure that he had everything he needed. There would be news reporters everywhere. As Rin grabbed those items, her eyes landed on the numerous medicines behind the mirror.

His insomnia has definitely improved, and his PTSD has definitely calmed. However, there were times where he would twist and turn in the middle of the night. Once, he woke up unexpectedly and touched the side of his face where his scars were imprinted. That night, Rin held him tightly to her chest and soothed his head.

The apartment door opened and closed, and Rin grabbed one of his medications before closing the medicine cabinet and running out of the bathroom. She kept his prescription for the PTSD hidden.

"You're home!"

"Yeah," he saw the two suitcases on the floor, "You're almost done packing?"

"Only with your things. I still need to pack mine,"

Rin knelt on the floor and placed the remaining items inside his suitcase. She then focused on packing her items: sunscreen, two casual dresses, jeans and blouses. She packed several open-toe shoes, one pair of heels, birth control, and her toiletries.

"I was worried that we would miss the flight, so I started packing early,"

Obito looked at her from the couch, "I should've told you that we're taking a private jet,"

Rin's eyebrows rose, "Wait, really?"

"Yup. So even if we're late, the jet's not leaving without us,"

Rin shook her head, giving him a fake angry look. She started the day working a few hours at the medical center before rushing home and doing all of their laundry. She also cleaned the apartment; wanting it kept clean for when they arrived three days later.

Obito laughed at seeing her face expression. "But I do enjoy someone who packs for me. I usually do this at the very last minute,"

"That doesn't surprise me," she said, remembering the times they would be late to their own date because he would procrastinate and get ready much later.

He sat on the floor next to her, examining the items she was packing.

"No mini skirts?"

She looked at him from the corner of his eyes, "Do you want me to wear mini skirts?"

"It's very hot over there. I wouldn't mind seeing you in a mini skirt,"

"Fine, I'll pack a few. Anything else you want me to pack?

Obito shrugged, "And a tank top,"

"OK, but you know I wouldn't be wearing that during tomorrow's event, right? I don't want to stand out by being improperly dressed,"

"It's for me, Rin. I want you wearing the skimpiest clothes you have for me,"

"What's the point? You take it off immediately,"

He chuckled, "You're right,".

Rin turned her face to him, eyeing his movements as he kissed her shoulder before going to her face. His breathing became heavier as his hand laid flat on her stomach. Rin knew where this was going.

"Let's go fuck,"

"Obito, we need to finish packing. I know it's a private jet and they won't leave their CEO behind, but we can't be too late,"

"I'll make it quick," he said, biting her earlobe.

Before she had any time to say anything, he picked her up and carried her to the bedroom. She watched him remove his shirt and pants in less than a minute, his erect penis appearing right before her. Knowing that she wanted this too, Rin removed her own clothing before lying on the bed with her legs opened. Obito positioned himself between them, his cock by her tight entrance.

He gently inserted into her, and then picked up speed. Rin quickly hissed and moaned. He was usually gentle at first. But since they had a busy schedule, she understood the rush.

Obito kissed her roughly as he fucked her fast, feeling the urge to cum deep inside of her. He had been horny for hours, if he had to admit. He spent the morning listening to Hidan and Deidara talk about some last minute changes. And even though he was paying attention to them, a tiny bit in the back of his mind kept thinking about Rin and how he wanted to fuck her the moment he got home.

He knew that he wasn't being gentle, but considering sex had become nearly a daily thing for them, she was becoming more comfortable with the act itself. Soon enough he would have her on all fours as he fucks her from behind.

Rin grabbed his hair tightly as Obito thrusted in and out, doing it then at an angle in order to trigger that inner sweet spot of hers.

"Yes, right there Obito!"

He did something extra to prompt her release. With two fingers, he rubbed her clitoris and smirked as she screamed his name and her body began to spasm. His own climax came shortly after, spilling his warm seed inside of her.

He laid next to her and kissed her cheek, loving the calm expression she had.

"That….was really good," Rin whispered, "Now… I want to nap,"

"Go ahead. I'll wash up first,"

* * *

"Look who finally arrived!" Deidara said loudly, shaking his head as Obito and Rin walked on the tarmac towards the ten-passenger jet.

Two airport staff members brought their luggage over and boarded them onto the jet.

"Let's start boarding," Obito said.

Rin wow'd at the shiny jet, going up the stairs. The jet was luxurious. There were tables between each two seats. The last two seats were recliner seats, and a three-seater couch was situated on one side. There were two mini fridges, one on each side of the jet. Hidan, Nagato, Sasori, and Deidara took their seats with laptops in their hands.

Rin awkwardly sat down, her eyes watching as Obito spoke with the pilots. Meanwhile, the rest of his team grabbed a couple of beers and relaxed.

Obito finished his conversation and sat next to her, grabbing a beer as well.

"Want one?"

"No," she declined politely, "Are we going to take off soon?"

"Yeah, in about five minutes,"

Obito stretched his arms, resting them on the back of the seats. The heavy jet door was closed, followed by a slight movement of the aircraft. Rin put on her seatbelt and stared through the window as the jet reversed.

It was her very first time on an airplane, and she was both excited and nervous. Obito and his team spoke about tomorrow's launch. While Rin enjoyed listening to the details (even if she didn't understand most of it), she preferred to watch the runway.

The jet now faced the runway and slowly started going forward, picking up speed right away. Her heart raced as the jet was now racing down the runway, tilting upwards as the wheels were off the ground. She saw how houses and buildings became smaller and smaller the higher they went.

Leaning against the glass, Rin closed her eyes as she imagined her mother sitting with them and enjoying the view.

_**Nearly Six Years Ago…** _

_Rin waited for the detective to come back, her foot tapping impatiently against the floor. She had texted Anko and Jiraiya, letting them know that she would be late. She hadn't told them yet about her mother's sudden disappearance._

_Rin had dialed her mother's phone several times, but still nothing. She had a terrible feeling in her stomach._

_The detective walked inside his office, flinching as he noticed her there._

_"Oh, you almost gave me a heart attack,"_

_Rin ignored his comment, "I'm here about my mother. Did you find her?"_

_The detective scratched the side of his side, "Uh, what's your mother's name again?"_

_"Misako. Misako Nohara, and she's been missing for two days already,"_

_"Oh… Oh, yeah! Her! Yeah… no sorry, Kid… We still haven't found anything,"_

_Rin tilted her head suspiciously, "D-Did you look everywhere? Maybe some parks… or at the hospital? Did you talk to people or other police stations in the other towns?"_

_The man shook his head, "Kid, we're doing the best we can,"_

_"I created a social media page, to see if maybe someone out there has seen her. I can share what I've found-"_

_"Kid, this is police work. We'll find her, OK? Why don't you go off to some boyfriend or something… or girlfriend… whatever you kids like these days,"_

_Rin furrowed her eyebrows, "My mother's missing, detective. Why is your department not doing enough about it?"_

_"We are, OK! Now leave. We have work to do-"_

_"But-"_

_"Can someone please escort her out of my office!"_

_An officer walked in and grabbed Rin by the elbow. "Follow along, miss,"_

_"But-"_

_"Now!"_

_Rin was dragged out of office, her bag almost falling off her shoulders. The officer's grip wasn't gentle, and others nearby gave her strange looks as the officer dragged her outside the building. By the time she was outside, tears were rolling down her face as she felt a sense of defeat once again._

"Rin…. Rin…."

Rin shifted, eyebrows furrowing as she felt her forehead leaning against something hard. Her shoulder was shaking. Not on its own, but someone was shaking her. Trying to wake her up.

"Wake up, Rin,"

After several blinks, she realized that the person calling her was Obito, and she slowly straightened her body. Her forehead had a slight ache from being leaned against the side of the jet.

"Hm, Obito?"

"Hey," he gave her a worried look, "You OK?"

"Yeah, why?"

He wiped her tears away as he responded, "You were sleeping one moment and then crying the next,"

Rin touched her face, noticing the wetness by her cheeks. Her eyes quickly went to his teammates, who were all sleeping in their respective seats. She was relieved by that - it would've been very embarrassing for them to see her crying in her sleep.

"Sorry," she said softly, "I...was having a dream…"

"Your mom?" he asked, brushing her hair away from her face with his fingers. It wasn't the first time she had cried in her sleep regarding the disappearance of her mother.

"Yeah. I dreamt about one of the times I went to the police station for help… And they basically kicked me out. Was I being too loud?"

"No," he said with a shake of his head, "Remember the investigator Madara told you about?"

"Yeah,"

"You will be able to meet him tomorrow. His name is Baki,"

"Oh, so he's from Suna?"

"Yeah, but he's flexible. Because he doesn't have much ties with any of Konoha's police departments, Madara thinks he's a reliable person for the investigation,"

Rin thought about that for a moment, "Do you think the police department could be hiding something?"

"Could be. That's why it's better to have an outsider investigate,"

Rin agreed to that plan. But one thing that worried her was the fact that she still hadn't told Obito the hatred her father had for his family. She mentally cursed herself for not telling him sooner, at least before this trip. But with both of them being busy with work (him more than her), it had slipped out of her mind on multiple occasions.

But Rin made it her mission to tell him tonight, before telling everything to the investigator named Baki.

* * *

The hotel host unlocked their rooms and turned on the lights.

"And here is your room! Large king-size bed with the best view in town!"

Another hotel host brought up their luggage.

"If you need anything, dial zero to reach our concierge,"

"Thank you," Obito said, and the two hotel staff members left.

Rin threw herself on the bed and sighed happily. The mattress was very comfortable. It moved as Obito climbed over her, putting his weight on his forearms as he looked down at her.

"We're finally alone," he said with a rough whisper.

She raised an eyebrow at him, "Hm, you have something in mind, Mr. Uchiha?"

He chuckled. Ever since their arrival to Suna, everyone had been calling him Mr. Uchiha.

"You know me… I always have something in mind,"

He was about to kiss her but Rin covered his mouth. The man over her simply blinked. "Wait, Obito. Before we get into that...I want to talk to you about something,"

"About what?" he asked, sitting next to her on the bed.

She bent her legs and hugged her knees, hesitant for a couple of seconds. But if there was to be an investigation into the disappearance of her mother, she didn't want Obito finding out any surprises from the investigator. She wanted him to find out through her first.

"My dad," she replied, and he looked at her.

"What about him?"

"Obito," Rin turned towards him, "There are some things about my father that you don't know about… that I want you to be aware of first before the investigator starts….investigating,"

Obito remained silent, turning his face to her. He wondered what else could be going on with the abusive man of her father.

"And if you decide to hate me and not want to do anything with me… I understand. I can always take a flight home and-"

"Rin," he interrupted her, his eyebrows furrowing, "What is going on with your father that I should be aware about?"

She blinked several times, tapping her fingers together. "My dad….has a big hatred for...anybody who is an Uchiha,"

Rin stopped there, watching as Obito's facial expression didn't change. He didn't say anything, and she continued, "He was laid off many years ago because his previous boss sold the land to your family. But my dad's been having this hatred since I was a little girl…. And now, he's part of Tobirama's campaign… He's been wanting me to join and donate, but I've always refused. And I don't like to be associated with politics, especially when it's being pressured by my father,"

Rin stopped again, her eyebrows furrowing as Obito still didn't say anything. She gulped before continuing, "I know you must feel like I betrayed you. But I swear Obito, I never told my dad anything about your uncle's campaign. Heck, he doesn't even know about you… I was embarrassed telling you about this, and I'm really sorry if it's hurt you,"

"You should be sorry,"

Rin felt her heart shatter as Obito's words rang through her ears. He had a serious look on his face, and she was hesitant to grab his hand and reassure him, telling him that she loved him.

"I'm really sorry, Obito. I know I should've told you this a long time ago, but I was afraid of losing you,"

He still didn't say anything. Instead, he continued to stare at her with a serious unhappy look. She tried her best to hold back the tears.

"I'm sorry, Obito. Please say something. Tell me how I can make it up, or I can leave if you want me to-"

"I think there is only one thing you can do to make this better," he said, folding his arms behind his head.

"Wh-What?"

"Take off your clothes. All of it,"

Rin blinked in confusion. He wanted her to strip?

Even though she was nervous, she removed her shirt and pants, remaining only in her bra and panties. Despite Obito seeing her fully naked plenty of times, she felt embarrassed and vulnerable.

"I said all of it," he said strictly.

Rin removed the remaining items, using her arms to cover her breasts. Was he going to take pictures of her, and humiliate her? She was afraid of looking at him, so she kept her focus on the white sheets underneath them.

"Good," he finally said, sitting up.

Rin was about to ask, but was suddenly tackled onto the bed. She yelped as Obito covered her body with his. She looked up and frowned when she saw him smiling down at her.

"Wh-What's so funny?"

"You really thought I was mad at you?'

Rin's eyes widened. "Wait...you aren't mad at me?"

"Why would I be mad at you?" he asked her, rubbing her cheek soothingly.

"You… You were all serious and…"

"I was testing my military voice," he said jokingly, "Wanted to see if it would work on you if I told you to strip for me,"

Rin gasped, "W-What… your military voice?"

He had her strip and was now on top of her, caressing her face with a smile on his face. Did he not listen to a word she just said? Her father hated his family, and was even helping Tobirama in any way possible in order to avoid Madara Uchiha from winning.

"Yeah. I used to have it during my military days. Not sure if I still had it since it's been a while. You should hear me imitate Madara,"

"B-But… What about what I just said about my father? He hates anyone with the last name Uchiha… a-and wants to see all Uchihas...go bankrupt and be prosecuted. Obito, he really hates the Uchihas…"

"And?"

She blinked confusingly at him, "And...Doesn't that...bother you?"

"Like I care," he said with a shrug before removing his shirt, revealing his toned chest and abs, "Your dad can hate the Uchihas all he wants. Doesn't change how I feel about you, Rin."

Rin wanted nothing more than to throw a pillow at him. Or maybe her high-heeled shoe that was neatly packed in her suitcase. Here she was, ready to cry and beg for his forgiveness. Yet Obito barely cared about her father's opinions about the Uchihas, or the fact that he was campaigning for Tobirama Senju. She really did feel lucky to have a man like him in her life. She mentally was preparing herself for taking a long flight back by herself if Obito had been truly angry.

"And here I thought you were really mad at me,"

He chuckled again, "I love you too much for that, Rin. Besides, whatever your father does will not come in between us,"

Rin gave him a long kiss, feeling a large weight being lifted off her chest. Now that Obito knew the extent of her father's hatred for his family, there was nothing else to hide from him. It made her feel better.

"I would like to see his face the moment he finds out I've been fucking his daughter all this time,"

Rin blushed at his language, imagining the disaster that would ensue if Danzo did ever find out.

Obito spread her legs and rested between them, kissing her deeply and passionately. It didn't take long for his pants and boxers to be lowered, and his erected cock to be thrusting in and out of her as she sweetly moaned his name in the middle of the hot, star-filled Suna night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for reading & commenting the previous chapter! Yes, this was a short chapter! I will try to get an update in the next couple of days (hopefully by Sunday) :D 
> 
> I am going to start wrapping up this story, but I do have 2 more ObiRin multi-chapter fics I want to put out there. 
> 
> Have a great day to all of you & let me know your thoughts on this latest chapter.
> 
> Until next time!


	22. Chapter 22

Today was the big day. Scientists, engineers, and every day folks from around the country gathered many miles away from the launch pad, binoculars in hand. There were tents set up, and cold water bottles passed around in order to ensure every stayed hydrated under the Suna heat. Children watched eagerly as they forecasted how fast or high the rocket would go.

Rin stood amongst the crowd, wearing sunglasses and drinking a large glass of cold water. The heat was definitely almost unbearable. Konoha did not have this much sun. She was glad that the dress she wore was light blue with spaghetti strings going over the shoulders. It reached to her knees. While waiting for the rocket to launch, she applied extra sunscreen. Her skin was turning red near her shoulders and forearms. She knew that by the end of the day, she would be in some pain.

"Ladies and gentlemen, as you see here there are thousands of people waiting for this historic moment!" a news reporter said, walking around with her microphone as the camera man pointed his large camera towards the crowd. "Later today, we will be hearing not only from our state governor, Mr. Sabaku no Rasa, but from the CEO of the company himself, Mr. Obito Uchiha and his team,"

The reporter interviewed a couple of people who have been waiting for this moment for many hours, having woken up early in the morning in order to ensure that they had good spots.

"My daughter wants to be an astronaut," one man said, who carried a little girl in his arms. The girl had to be no more than five or six years old, "So I am here so she can see this moment for the first time,"

As the reporter and the father discussed, Rin smiled at the little girl. The young girl had a fluffy blue skirt with a white t-shirt. The white t-shirt had a picture of a rocket being launched, and in the father's hand was a small helmet which resembled the helmet of an astronaut.

Rin felt her phone vibrate, and she read Obito's text. _"How are you doing out there?"_

"It's really hot, but I'm fine. How's it going over there?"

_ "The launch is about to start, so I'm a little nervous. I wish you were here. You help me feel calm," _

Rin would've preferred to stay indoors as well, but the building had strict protocol. And unfortunately, she was not Obito's spouse. Only direct families were to be allowed in. But she didn't mind, considering she sat on a chair underneath one of the tents and had plenty of cold water in her hand.

"Relax, I'll always be watching over you," she texted, biting her bottom lip, "Everything will go well,"

She finished the text with a heart emoji, and giggled when he sent a kissing emoji back.

"T-minus sixty seconds," the female voice said clearly through the intercom.

The crowd stood eagerly, watching with anticipation as steam and water began to flow down from the space shuttle.

"T-minus thirty seconds," the voice announced.

The steam grew, and everyone's attention was straight ahead. Rin bit her bottom lip as she held onto the binoculars in front of her eyes.

"T-minus ten seconds,"

Cheers started to erupt as the countdown commenced.

"Ten...nine...eight...seven...six...five...four...three...two...one...zero… ignition. Lift off!"

Large, bright flames erupted from underneath and launched the cylindrical object up, and the crowd nearby cheered even louder. Rin smiled as she tilted her head back, keeping her eyes on the flying object as it continued to launch forward.

"Ladies and gentlemen, what an extraordinary launch! Look at how smoothly those booster rockets lifted off the ground! A very historic moment not only for the states of Suna and Konoha, but for the future of our planet!"

* * *

About two hours after the launch, Rin was picked up by Obito in a rental car. He drove them to Rasa's home, where they would have lunch.

The governor of Suna lived in a large beautiful home. It resembled a palace - long bronze stairs, spacious rooms, and exquisite antics.

The temperature inside the large home was very cool, which made Rin very glad compared to the scorching heat outside. It was nearly two in the afternoon, and the sun was even brighter. The skin on her upper shoulders was starting to feel uncomfortable, and Rin knew that she would have to treat it as soon as she got to the hotel.

"Welcome!" A gentle woman said, and Rin knew her to be Rasa's wife, Karura. She had short, blond hair and soft features.

Obito already knew the woman, and he introduced Rin to her.

After their introduction, Karura led them towards the large dining room where three teenagers, an unfamiliar older man, Madara Uchiha, and Rasa sat.

Rasa introduced himself to her, and Rin thought about Fugaku. Both men looked strict, yet were married to such gentle and nice women.

"These are our children," Rasa said, "Temari, Kankuro, and Gaara,"

Temari looked exactly like her father, but with her mother's bright blond hair instead. Kankuro had a cheesy smile that reminded her of Naruto, and Gaara held a straight stoic face. Rin took notice of the extremely dark circles under his eyes, and mentally wondered what led the teenager to have them.

"Rin!" Madara called to her, "I want you to meet Baki,"

Rin's eyebrows rose as she looked up at the tanned-looking man with sharp dark eyes. Baki was the investigator Madara had spoken about.

"It's nice to meet you," Rin said, shaking Baki's hand.

"Likewise," the older man said, "I look forward to helping you search for your mother,"

"Thank you, I look forward to it too," Rin said before looking at Madara, "And thank you, sir, for helping me. I appreciate it,"

"There's no need to thank me, Rin," The older Uchiha said.

Lunch arrived and the group sat around the table. Rin enjoyed listening to the conversation between Madara and Rasa. Rasa had made several interviews about endorsing Madara. Both men had several plans for the future, which led to the same vision.

Gaara, the youngest of the three children, was excused after some time. As Rin chewed on her food, she wondered if the young red-head had any friends. Temari and Kankuro were both chatty, asking questions and providing inputs. But Gaara had remained silent the whole time.

"How's he been doing so far?" Madara asked, in reference to the red-headed teenager.

"Better," Rasa said, "His insomnia is getting better,"

"He's still very quiet though," Karura said, a bit worryingly, "I worry that he's not making any friends,"

"He should meet Naruto then," Obito commented casually, and Karura looked at him in surprise.

"Oh, is he like Gaara?"

Obito smirked, "No, opposite. The kid can become friends with anyone and won't shut up sometimes,"

After lunch, Karura made coffee and invited the guests to spend time under the covered patio. Rin was glad for the strong coffee - with standing under the sun for hours and then having a big lunch, she was starting to feel sleepy. She wondered how Obito and everyone else weren't tired.

As she finished with her coffee, Obito turned his attention to her. "Are you OK with talking to Baki now?"

"Yeah," Rin replied, putting the empty coffee mug on a tray, "You'll be with us, right?"

"If you want me to. If you rather do this alone, that's fine. Whatever you and Baki discuss will be between the two of you. Until you're comfortable sharing anything, Baki will not disclose information to us,"

Rin appreciated that. Even though this was a favor Madara was doing for her, she preferred to keep any details private until she found truthful news about her mother. Nonetheless, she no longer wanted to do this alone.

"I actually want you there, if you don't mind. I just feel like I can't do this alone anymore,"

Obito smiled at her, "Then I'll be there,"

The couple, along with Baki, excused themselves and headed towards Rasa's office. The space was large and comfortable. Karura dropped off some more water for them before leaving.

Rin and Obito sat on the couch while Baki took a seat across from them. He took out a notepad and pen. He then looked at them, his eyes darting back and forth between the two of them.

"With Obito being in here, I'm assuming that you are providing consent with him being part of this investigation?"

"Yes," Rin nodded, "Will that be a problem?"

"Not at all. Madara and I spoke beforehand. We can make this as private as you want, Rin. If you prefer this to be amongst the three of us, that's fine with me too. I do recommend keeping any information about the investigation amongst the three of us until we find some substantial and need to involve law enforcement,"

Rin nodded in agreement.

Baki started the meeting with formal questions - what was her mother's full name, date and location of birth, and if there were any relatives. Rin wasn't sure of the last question. Her mother's father, Rin's grandfather, apparently had a mistress who got pregnant. So there was a chance Rin could have an aunt or uncle out there. Maybe a cousin, too.

"Tell me about your father now," Baki said, and Rin took a deep breath.

She told him everything she knew about him - his full name, date and location of birth, and how he treated her and her mother. Baki wanted to focus more on that, and Rin recounted her painful past. She told him how her father had anger issues and took his problems on them. The situation worsened when Danzo had lost his job, and his hatred for any Uchiha intensified.

Baki raised an eyebrow at that piece of information, and glanced at Obito curiously.

"And how do you feel about that, Obito? I'm assuming he's never met you,"

"Personally, I don't care. And he's lucky he hasn't met me yet,"

"Well for the sake of this investigation going well without raising any suspicion, let's keep it that way for now," Baki then turned back to Rin, "Rin, can you recount the day you last saw your mother? I know it's been many years, but tell me everything you can remember. Any and every detail counts,"

The young woman nodded before telling him the story. She started with the day before the actual disappearance, where her mother had told her that it was time they left. With Rin being seventeen and getting ready to go to college, Misako had realized that there was no need to keep up with Danzo's abusive ways. A car would pick them up the following day, and Rin's primary task was to have a bag with her belongings packed and ready.

"A car was supposed to pick you up…. Which meant that someone else knew of this plan?" Baki asked, pausing on his notes.

Rin thought about it for a moment, "Y-Yeah, I guess so,".

"Do you know who the driver was? If no name, at least the gender of the person. I'm assuming this person was an adult,"

"My mom never told me who this person was. Just that the car was blue, and to wait by the bus stop - wait!" Rin suddenly remembered something specific her mom had said, "She said he! That he drives a blue car and that I'll know who he is when he picks us up,"

"So male," Baki wrote down, "How many male friends did your mother have?"

Rin frowned, "I… don't know, to be honest. She kept that life private from me,"

Baki raised an eyebrow at her, "Why?"

Rin replied embarrassingly, "Because...she slept with some of them,"

"I see," Baki said, "Where did your mother work?"

"She worked several jobs, all of them low income. I don't remember any of them, but I do know that she worked as a janitor in one of the Hyuuga hotels,"

"As long as she didn't work under the tables, I should be able to find some information about her employment history there,"

"How...would that help with the search?"

"Well, considering she trusted this man with this escape, he could've been a very close friend. There could be a chance that he knew where she worked, visited her for lunch, or even coffee break. And if he did, then his car could've been picked up by the security cameras,"

Rin's eyes widened, "And if his car was captured in a security camera, then maybe it captured a license plate?"

Baki nodded slowly, "Exactly. And if I can get a license plate number, then finding more about this man should be easier… And when we do, he will be able to tell us more,"

"There's something else I just remembered,"

"Go ahead,"

"When I came back from the bus stop, after trying to look for her, I found a wheel from one of her suitcases. We never really had good suitcases, but…."

"Dragging a three-wheeled suitcase while being in a rush isn't easy," Baki said, "And not to sound sexist, but if your mother is the same height as you...has the same body structure… then it would've been even harder for her to grab that suitcase herself."

Rin nodded understandingly.

"Do you still have that wheel that you found?"

"I do, actually,"

"Good. Also, any pictures you have of her will be very helpful,"

"I have several on my phone. I can text them to you,"

"Good. And one last thing, how's your relationship with your father now?"

"Not the best… Even as an adult, he would put his hands on me,"

Baki looked at Obito, and both men seemed to agree on the fact that her father is a primary suspect in the situation.

"Rin, considering your father's abusive behavior, he is a primary suspect in all of this. The fact that the police department dismissed this means that someone else may have helped him cover things up, assuming he had something to do with her disappearance,"

The young woman thought about it. She didn't want to believe that her own father would go as far as murder, even though he was abusive. However, maybe that's why she was never able to find her mother? Her sympathy for her father as he aged and got worse was getting in the way.

"I think I have enough to get started," Baki said, putting his notepad away, "I'll be wrapping up a case in the next two weeks, and afterwards I will have time to start my investigation,"

"Thank you, I really appreciate it,"

"Don't thank me just yet. Whatever I find could be disturbing. Rin, I've seen similar cases, mostly mothers and wives, going missing and most of the time, it's the husband who committed the crime. Until we have solid evidence and proof of what happened, whether someone harmed your mother or maybe your mother escaped on her own and is in some other country... For your own safety, I highly recommend you to stay away from your father,"

* * *

_**Many hours later….** _

Rin groaned as Obito rubbed the soft cream on her back.

"Your shoulders are red," he commented, trying not to chuckle at her misfortune.

"I know!" Rin cried into the pillow.

After returning from Rasa's home, she took a long cool shower in order to relieve the pain. Her upper shoulders were stiff, and red. It was the first time she was sunburnt. While she showered, Obito went to a pharmacy to purchase extra moisturizer, especially with some aloe vera.

Obito poured more moisturizer on her upper shoulders and rubbed carefully. She laid shirtless with her back towards him, arms folded under her head.

His hands travelled to her waist before playfully pinching one of her butt cheeks and pulling on the side of her white panties.

"Focus on the task," Rin said firmly. If she allowed him to get distracted by her nearly nude state, he wouldn't hesitate to initiate sex.

"I'll get you tomorrow," he said, taking off the suit he wore the entire day and entering the bathroom for a long cold shower as well.

Rin rolled her eyes with a smirk as her phone began to vibrate, an unknown number displayed.

"Hello?"

* * *

_**Sometime back in Konoha...** _

"...And this is why I, Sabaku no Rasa, endorse Madara Uchiha for state governor…"

Hanzo shook his head as he took his eyes away from the television. "He should be focusing on his state rather than interfering with ours!"

"Typical maneuver from the Uchihas on stealing this election," Danzo said angrily, "They're now having outsiders endorse them!"

Hanzo nodded in agreement as his attention went back to the television. "They are probably endorsing him in order to have jobs be transferred over to that state! Just look at where the space launch took place. Madara's nephew decided to have the launch in Suna rather than Konoha. Why?"

"Those Uchihas want to steal the jobs as much as they want to steal the elections,"

"...We can't let that happen," Hanzo said angrily before something in the television caught his attention, "Danzo, look. Isn't that...your daughter?"

The man's eyes widened as he saw a short-haired woman standing not too far from where the news reporter was. Even though she wore sunglasses, Danzo could recognize his own daughter from a mile away. It was the same short, brown hair. Same smile, body structure. Even when turning at an angle, Danzo could see that that really was Rin.

"Didn't you tell me that she ran away about a month ago?"

"Yeah," Danzo said with a slow nod, "She did. She left and never bothered to come back,"

"Ungrateful… And attending the Uchiha's space launch? How did she even get to Suna, especially for this specific event? Isn't she in the medical field?"

"Oh, she is," Danzo said, feeling his anger rise, "I know Rin. She did not go there alone. Someone brought her there…"

"An Uchiha?"

"Has to be, although I don't see any man standing with her,"

"Could be Madara, my good friend. There was a rumor going around that he's also dating someone,"

"And if Rin is anything like her whorish mother, then that doesn't surprise me," but even as he said that, Danzo felt a level of betrayal that he had never felt before. His own daughter, who he made sure to raise right, sneaking off with an Uchiha. And not just any Uchiha, but Madara. It made him fantasize about putting his hands around her neck in order to snap it. How dare she prance her little behind around the Uchihas while he worked hard in helping Tobirama win the election?

"Give me your phone," Danzo said, "I want to make a call,"

Hanzo handed over the phone, and his friend began to dial immediately. He remembered the cellphone number Rin left behind when she left. The phone line rang a couple of times before his daughter's soft voice was heard on the other end.

_ "Hello?" _

Danzo gritted his teeth, "You're a fucking little cunt, Rin. Did you know that? How fucking dare you not just leave me, but run off with the Uchihas? You fucking little traitor! Is that how you repay me for everything I've done for you? Opening your fucking legs for an Uchiha!? And let me guess, it's Madara! That son of a bitch couldn't find someone his own age!? I hope he gets you pregnant and then kicks you onto the streets like a rat! But you better pray that doesn't happen because I'll be looking for you. And when I find you, you'll have a better reason why not to ever go against me,"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that concludes chapter 22! Isn't Danzo such a wondering, caring father? *crickets*
> 
> Let me know what you thought about this chapter! I LOVE reading your comments. They are amazing! 
> 
> Thank you & have a great weekend!


	23. Chapter 23

In shock, Rin held the phone away from her ear as her father's demeaning voice continued to spur hurtful accusations at her. She wanted to cut him off and tell him that none of that was true - that why would he think that. But what made her more nervous was him telling her that he was going to start looking for her. And it wasn't like a father looking for his daughter in order to tell her that what she was doing was wrong. No. Rin knew that he would harm her, and she quickly thought about what Baki had warned her earlier in the day.

Rin had been so shocked over the phone call that she didn't realize Obito coming out of the bathroom, shirtless with loose pajama bottoms on. He called her name once, wondering why she looked frozen, with wide eyes, staring at her phone. His dark eyes went to the phone screen and saw that she was on a call. He heard an angry male voice on the other end.

" _You should be ashamed of yourself. Acting like a slut, just like your mother,"_

Realizing who could be on the other line, Obito grabbed the phone from her hand. Rin flinched, looking up at her boyfriend as he placed her phone by his ear and spoke.

"You ought to watch your fucking mouth, old man,"

" _Who the hell is this?"_

"Don't call this number ever again,"

Obito disconnected the call, placing the phone on the nightstand. It rang again shortly after, and Obito turned off the phone. He then sat next to her, eyeing her nervously.

"Rin,"

"...He knows that I'm dating you,"

"He doesn't know who I am though,"

"Yeah… true… he does know that I'm dating an Uchiha… I just don't know how,"

"The launch was broadcasted on the news the entire day," Obito said casually, "Especially the area where you were standing,"

Rin nodded slowly, remembering several news reporters walking around. She purposely avoided being interviewed by any of them, mostly because she preferred not to have her face on millions of people's TVs. But considering her father's obsession with the Uchihas, she should've figured that her father was watching. It made her worry about how public she should go with her relationship with Obito, especially since he was part of a family that was known almost worldwide.

"Rin," he called her name again, grabbing her chin and lifting her head up.

"Sorry, I spaced out,"

"What are you thinking about?"

"Just the things he said… What he accused me of. He thinks I'm sleeping with your uncle…"

Obito shook his head while releasing a sarcastic chuckle, "Your father is really trying to push my limit,"

Rin hesitated before telling him the rest of it. "He also said that he'll be looking for me… That he'll give me a reason to never go against him,"

She watched as her boyfriend brushed his hair back with his hand, and she could tell that he was trying to remain calm. The roughness of his voice gave away the anger that was building inside of him.

"I'm going to kill him, Rin-"

"Obito! Don't say that-"

"Who is he to make threats like that? Rin, I'm really starting to believe that he's directly involved with your mother's disappearance. And I know that after talking to Baki today, you've also been thinking the same,"

Rin couldn't deny that at all. Aside from being in pain thanks to her sunburnt shoulders, she had also been thinking about Baki's words over and over. The man told her to stay away from her father until any and all evidence were found in regards to her mother's disappearance. Baki's analysis of her father was spot on - the older Danzo became and more obsessed with politics and the Uchihas, the more unstable his mind turned. Baki found it surprising that a politician like Tobirama Senju would associate with a man like Danzo.

_"If Tobirama isn't careful, Danzo could end up hurting this election for him. And if that happens, he will definitely lose. Voters don't want to deal with politicians that have crazy and unstable fans,"_

"I will tell Baki what happened today," Obito said, turning off the lights before lying next to her.

"Yeah," she said in agreement, remembering how Baki had insisted on them keeping no secrets from him, no matter how bad it was.

She laid her head on his chest, wrapping her arms around him. The idea of her father doing something terrible to her mother years ago worried her. Mostly because for all this time, her father acted as if he knew nothing. Instead, he would say the same thing: that her mother ran away with some man and left them.

The more she thought about it, the harder it became to sleep. Obito was asleep within minutes, and Rin smiled as his arm wrapped loosely around her. Even in his sleep, he always preferred to have her close.

Rin couldn't wait for Baki to focus on the investigation. She felt confident that he would discover some things, and hopefully soon she would get some answers.

* * *

Just days after the launch, more people wanted to see more from the Uchiha corporation. Deidara had set up a website which allowed anyone to view space from one of the cameras that he had attached to the satellites. It allowed science teachers around the world to use the live-feed for teaching.

Even at the medical center where Rin worked people constantly talked about the launch. There were speculations about whether the Uchihas would launch a rocket towards the nearest planet, and Rin would smile quietly. She had previously asked Obito the same question, and his response to her was a long kiss followed by sex. In short, there were some things he still couldn't tell her, but she understood. His job involved the federal government in terms of overseeing products that were to be used in the military.

Rin reached Obito's home from work, her feet aching from standing the whole day. She felt more fatigued as well, but knew that part of it was due to her very small lunch and very hectic day. Obito arrived minutes after her, and he gave her a long kiss. Rin enjoyed the feel of his lips on hers. Ever since their few nights in Suna, she felt her feelings for him intensify. She wasn't sure why - Obito had always been sweet and romantic to her.

_It's probably those comments about us being married…_

She thought, remembering how several people in Suna had asked them if they were married, or soon to be. A few of them even referred to her as Mrs. Uchiha, which had her blushing. Obito, being the crazy man he was, never corrected them, even playing along sometimes.

She did imagine herself married to Obito, and knew that things probably wouldn't change between them. They already shared a living space, cooking and cleaning like a married couple. The only thing left was just a baby, and Rin hoped that they would have a little girl. The little girl would have Obito's facial features, as most girls always looked like their fathers. She would visit her father's job and watched as her father revolutionized the space industry.

"Rin?" Obito asked with a smile, "What are you thinking about?"

"Huh? Oh, what?"

"You are grinning… Tell me, what were you thinking about?"

Rin looked away, "Oh, just thinking about something funny that happened at work…"

He looked at her with disbelief, and Rin continued to look elsewhere. She blamed the cute babies at the medical center for causing her to have baby fever. She would always think about babies during work. But now, her thoughts on her and Obito having a child were becoming more frequent, and Obito knew when she was lying.

"Mhmm, sure," he said before turning his attention to his cellphone. He looked at the screen in surprise, "Oh, it's Naruto. Let me see what he wants… Hey, Naruto,"

Rin could hear the panic in Naruto's voice, however she couldn't understand what he was saying. But by judging Obito's expression, she knew that it probably wasn't good.

"Are you serious? Have you called your parents and-"

_"Nooooooo!"_

Rin's eyebrows raised as she heard Naruto's objection to whatever Obito had suggested.

_ "Mom will kill me!" _

"Oh, yes she will. Kushina has a short temper," Obito said with a chuckle, "Where are you, kid?"

Obito nodded as Naruto gave him the address, and then his eyebrows furrowed. "Wait, who are you with?"

Rin watched as her boyfriend sighed and shook his head.

"Naruto, you should know better by now. Anyway, I'll pick you up. Just hang tight. Give me an hour and save your phone battery in case anything happens,"

"What happened?" Rin asked as Obito disconnected the call.

"Well, not only did Naruto skip school after lunch to go hangout… But he also took this girl with him and now they are in the middle of nowhere, with no money and their phones are dying,"

"Why didn't he call his parents?"

"Oh, his mom would kick his ass for good. And he's really scared. Anyway, let's go. The girl he's with is from the Hyuuga family, so I know she'll be in trouble when her father finds out. Oh, and Naruto said that she had some...uh... girl emergency…. Ah… I think you know what to do,"

Rin laughed while nodding, "Oh yes, I can imagine. Let me grab a few things and then we can leave,"

After grabbing a couple of menstrual pads, extra pants (just in case) and pain killers, Rin and Obito left.

The location Naruto had given Obito over the phone took them almost sixty miles away from the city and towards a very secluded area with a very small town. Rin had never heard of the town, which had houses almost every 3 miles. There was nothing but land, and she wondered how two teenagers even arrived at such a location.

Obito stopped in front of a small wooden cafe, and Rin could see Naruto's blonde head through the window. Sitting next to him was a girl with longer dark hair. Her head was down, which made it hard for Rin to see her face.

As they got out of the car, Naruto's face was filled with a bright smile and he ran out to greet them.

"Obito! You're finally here!"

"Why are you all the way out here? In the middle of nowhere?"

The blonde teen gave them a cheesy grin, "Well, I wanted to take Hinata out on a date. I wanted to spend some time with her, so we skipped school after lunch-"

"And brought her all the way out here, miles from the city? Rather than a nearby movie theater, at least?"

"I...accidentally gave the wrong address to the taxi driver. I wanted to take her to the national park, since there's a cool restaurant there with a view! But by the time I realized I gave the wrong address, we were already here and I didn't have any money to take us back… And Hinata's not feeling well… Uh...female issue…"

Rin looked back at the teenage girl, who now had her head up.

"And we're both really hungry," Naruto added lastly.

"How about you and Obito go wait in the car, and I'll check up on Hinata?"

The males nodded, doing as instructed while Rin entered the small nearly empty cafe. Hinata, who was sitting on a stool near the window, smiled at her.

"You must be Hinata?"

"Y-Yes, and you're Rin?"

"Mhmm. Naruto told me that you're having...female issues?"

The girl blushed and nodded.

"I-I got my period today...and it's my first time. I used a lot of tissues to...you know…"

Rin felt bad for the girl, although she wasn't surprised that someone her age started menstruating this late. She had seen some girls as old as seventeen getting their periods for the first time.

"Well, I grabbed a couple of pads from home. Also an extra pair of dark sweat pants! Is it a lot?"

Hinata shook her head, "No, it's just...really embarrassing. I wasn't sure what to tell Naruto and there's no pharmacy nearby,"

"Don't worry about Naruto, I think he was just worried about you. Here, take the pads. Why don't you go into the restroom and change? I'll be waiting out here for you,"

"Thank you, Rin,"

* * *

"Have you at least called your parents?" Obito asked, even though he already could guess the answer.

"Not yet, but I know that mom will kill me when she finds out. I told them that I would be hanging out with Sasuke and Sai afterschool,"

"You may want to tell her now rather than later," Obito suggested, knowing full well how his mom can be.

Naruto pouted at the idea though, "Hmmm…. Maybe later. After dinner?"

"That way you can have one good last meal before she beats you?"

"You don't have to put it that way...but yeah…"

Obito chuckled, turning his attention back to Rin. She was leaning against the glass of the cafe's window with her back towards them.

"Hey Obito, can I ask you for a favor?"

"Sure, what's up,"

"...C-Can you...buy me some condoms?"

"What?!" The older man whipped his head towards the teenager sitting on the passenger seat next to him. "And for what!?"

"For when...Hinata and I...decide that we want to do it…"

Obito rubbed his eyes with his fingers tiredly. "Naruto, you're still a kid-"

"I'm almost fifteen-"

"Yeah, exactly. A fucking kid. You're too young to be thinking about sex,"

"But didn't you think about it when you were my age?"

"Of course I did! But that doesn't mean that I actually did it at that age,"

"Oh… But I know other kids in my school already did,"

"Well, that's their business. But there's nothing wrong with waiting. Besides, accidents can happen and you're too young to deal with them,"

"But a condom helps prevent pregnancy and STDs, right?"

"Yes, it does. But it can also break, especially if you don't know how to put it on. And the last thing you want is getting Hinata pregnant at this age and not being able to raise a kid. Didn't your parents already give you this talk?" Obito asked, feeling older than he technically was. Heck, he didn't even have a kid yet and here he was, giving fatherly talks to Naruto.

The blonde next to him shrugged, "Mom just told me not to even dare something stupid, and dad says "listen to your mother","

When it came to Kushina and Minato, Obito believed that.

"So...when do you think it is the right time to do it?"

Obito sighed, "Definitely after you're done with high school. That way you're more mature by then, especially if something happens,"

"I see… Also, I heard that it feels better doing it without a condom. Is that true?"

"It...is…."

"So, you and Rin don't use protect-"

"I got tested before being intimate with her, just to be sure of any diseases or viruses. And she's on birth control. But Rin and I are adults, and if she gets pregnant, we're at a stage where we can handle that responsibility. You, on the other hand, need to focus on what to do once you turn eighteen. And sex shouldn't be the first thing,"

* * *

Hinata returned from the restroom, and Rin could already tell that she was feeling much better.

"All good? Do you have any cramps?" She knew that she sounded like the nurse she was, but she couldn't help herself. Getting a first period is a big deal for girls.

"Not that bad, actually. I would like some food though,"

"Of course! Let's tell Obito to take us to a good place for dinner,"

"W-Wait, before we leave… Can I ask you a question?"

"Sure, what's up?"

"What do you tell a guy….if he wants sex...b-but you're not ready?"

Rin blinked for several seconds, her mind thinking of Naruto. She hoped that the blond teenager wasn't coercing Hinata into that.

"Well, you say no. You don't owe your virginity to anyone. Was he trying to force himself on you?"

"Oh no, he wasn't! He just made a comment about possibly buying condoms, and I-I got really nervous… I didn't say anything, but I think he took that as me being OK with it…"

"Well, tell him how you feel. Tell him you're not ready and if he truly cares about you, he'll respect that,"

"You're right… but there's girls in my school who...you know...who do it and always talk about it, like it's nothing,"

"They think like that until there's a baby," Rin said, remembering one case of a teenage girl at the medical center begging Rin to do an abortion on her. The boy she slept with moved out of state and wouldn't pick up her calls, and her parents were ready to disown her. Unfortunately, as she was a minor, Rin couldn't help the pregnant teenager in the way that she wanted to be helped.

"You're a nurse, right? Do you see a lot of teenage mothers at your job?"

"Not a lot. Luckily things have been improving, especially with condoms and birth control, and overall sex education. However, that doesn't mean that you should give your womanhood to the first boy you like….while in high school of course! As an adult, nothing wrong with that,"

Hinata smiled with a nod, "Thanks, Rin. I like Naruto… a lot… But I'm not ready for us to do... _it_ ,"

Rin smiled back at her, "And it's OK to tell him that. Remember, it's your body...your choice,"

* * *

Obito was glad the moment Rin and Hinata left the cafe and headed towards the vehicle. His patience with Naruto was waning, especially with his last question on whether it was true that condoms came in different sizes and if Obito could give him a quick tip on how to put one on.

The girls sat in the back seat, Rin directly behind Obito. The Uchiha turned on the vehicle and began to exit the area.

"Alright, I know we're all hungry. Where do you all want to go eat?"

"Ramen!" Naruto screamed, "I know a really good place,"

"Put the address on my phone, first. I don't trust you with not messing it up,"

* * *

They watched the young couple from several tables away, Rin with a warm motherly smile and Obito rolling his eyes and chucking every time Naruto tried to "flirt". They were at a local ramen shop in the middle of the city, finally away from wherever Naruto and Hinata were. Upon arriving at the establishment, Naruto asked Obito and Rin if it was OK if he and Hinata sat alone. The blonde felt bad for not giving Hinata the date experience. Rin quickly answered with a yes to that, and Obito paid for all of their dinners before he and Rin sat in one table and the teenagers sat in another.

"They look so adorable," Rin commented, chewing on the noodles. "What were you two talking about, anyway? You looked frustrated,"

"He was asking me to get him condoms. And then asking me questions that Minato should be the one answering,"

Rin giggled at that, "Ah, so you gave him the father talk. Hinata did tell me that he brought up the topic of condoms and she got worried. I was a little worried that maybe he was trying to coerce her into that, but seeing them now… Looks like you talked some sense into him,"

"Yeah," Obito said, observing how the loud mouth talked about who knows what and Hinata just sat there and listened to him. He was surprised at how opposite the two of them were, yet they seemed very into each other.

"Oh, You know who reminds me of Naruto?!"

"Who?"

"You,"

Obito narrowed his eyes at her, "How?"

Rin her tapped chin, twisting and turning her chopsticks with her other hand, "A guy going out of his way, just to impress a girl,"

Obito opened his mouth but closed it, and Rin laughed. "I remember how you would come to the cafe every single evening, even if it meant driving an extra what, thirty minutes? Just to see me. You would even wait until my shift was over,"

"That felt like years ago," he replied, remembering those extra drives he made. His mind would be on seeing Rin as he weaved through traffic.

"It really does. And then moving in with you…. I'll admit, I was really scared at first. We were dating for two months? I was worried that you would have some expectations...and you would then be disappointed..."

Obito's eyebrows furrowed, "Rin, did you feel as if I was forcing sex onto our relationship?"

"Oh, no! Not forced! You never forced yourself onto me… But sometimes you would be very...touchy… and it made me nervous. But you never forced yourself, Obito. In fact, you were patient with me,"

She gave him a reassuring smile, but Obito's didn't return it. He grabbed her hand.

"I...never knew that it made you feel like that. I'm sorry, Rin-"

She placed her hand over his mouth. "Do not apologize, OK? Obito, you did nothing wrong. It's just that...I was inexperienced and sometimes didn't know what to do. But you never hurt me. In fact, you're always gentle...even when you do want to be rough. So please, don't change,"

He smiled and took her hand away, placing a kiss over it. "Thank you, Rin. But please tell me next time...if I am being too much for you. I don't want to hurt you,"

Rin shook her head, "Part of me actually likes that about you…" She scooted closer to him, "You know, I was actually hoping to spend some romantic time with you tonight…"

Obito leaned down, whispering into her ear, "How about we give those two over there some money to get themselves home, and we go home and fuck one out?"

Rin giggled, "I would say yes, but it's getting late and I'm worried that Naruto may go to the wrong place again,"

"You're right," Obito said, "Looks like they're almost done eating,"

Rin raised an eyebrow, "No…. Obito, look… They're both ordering a second bowl,"

"You have to be kidding me," Obito said, watching as Naruto ordered two more large bowls of ramen.

"Will that be cash, credit, or debit?" The waitress asked the teenagers, and Naruto shook his head before pointing towards Rin and Obito's table.

"Nope, they're paying for us tonight!"

The waitress nodded before heading their way. Rin giggled and Obito groaned as he took out his wallet, knowing that it would be a longer night before he could get home and have Rin on his bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And chapter 23 is done! Thank you all for reading and TRIPLE THANKS to those who left comments. I seriously love reading your reactions once you're done with the chapter. 
> 
> Hope you enjoyed this chapter & until next time!


	24. Chapter 24

A suitcase had been found nearly two months after the bones were discovered by the teenager and his dog. The suitcase had been discovered near a lake, approximately six miles from where the bones had been buried. The moment that the officer told him about the suitcase appearing, the detective didn't hesitate putting in his resignation letter.

He had no excuse, no back up plan, for when his secret was discovered. And now that the suitcase, which Danzo told him not to worry about, was not only unearthed but sitting three rooms away from his untidy office, the detective knew that there was nothing he could do. His frantic brain had told him to destroy it - take it somewhere and burn it. It's what he should have done years ago. But the chances of burning the suitcase went from zero to none the moment Orochimaru, who previously was not interested in solving the case of the dug up bones, became very interested. Not only that, but he brought his own team and a young rookie officer named Anko became his intern.

The detective knew that it was only a matter of time before someone caught up with the truth and he would be the one answering to the judge. He knew that Danzo would be in bigger trouble, but he didn't care. Even if he ratted Danzo out, he would also be facing jail time considering he was the detective who was supposed to be solving the case. And how many times did he tell that girl (Lin? Kin? Rin? He couldn't even remember her name) that her mother had simply ran away and she should give up?

"The department wants to throw a go-away party for you," one of the secretaries said, watching with a concerned look as the detective threw his personal belongings onto a third box.

"Tell them not to bother," he replied, giving her a weak smile, "I appreciate it though,"

The secretary remained silent for a moment before asking the question that the whole department had upon hearing of his sudden resignation, "Is there something we can do to help? I ask because we're all still shocked about you leaving. With Madara looking like the winner in this election, we thought you would enjoy the positive changes he would bring,"

With Madara winning, the detective knew that corruption within the police force was something the Uchiha would be going after within the first couple of months of his term. And when that does happen, he knew that several people would be fired from this job.

"I'm sure he'll bring great changes," he said, grabbing his two boxes, "But I think I am at the end of my career,"

The secretary didn't say much, unsure of how to respond to that. She watched the detective leave with the boxes in hand. He didn't bother looking back as he packed his trunk and drove away.

* * *

Rin flipped through the pages of the six-hundred paged book. Every once in a while, her gaze would be on Obito as he prepared dinner for them. He was barefoot and shirtless, wearing only pajama pants.

Jiraiya had given her a copy of his book, Make Out Tactics. The book had been published a few days ago, and right now was sitting at number two in The Konoha Times for best sellers. Rin had started reading about an hour ago, and the first chapter already had the lead characters having sex. Not only that, but so far the book was nothing but porn. But what was interesting about the sexual scenes was that Jiraiya made sure to not make them repetitive. The couple managed to have sexual intercourse in almost all places - from the back of the car to the roof of a building.

The current chapter though had one of the steamiest scenes ever; where the male character had his face between the female's legs. And Rin couldn't help but feel aroused by reading the very descriptive words in which Jiraiya used to narrate such scenes. She would rub her thighs together as she felt her arousal increasing. She looked over the book one more time to make sure that Obito's attention was still elsewhere. The last thing she wanted was him finding out what she was reading.

Rin's eyes widened as she read how the male character ripped the woman's panties off, staring at her core with a hungry look. The woman moaned as the man's lips kissed the inside of her inner thigh before slowly licking her sensitive area. Rin covered her mouth in shock as she flipped the page, reading each word carefully about how the man ate the woman's private area. It had Rin wondering how that would really feel. Obito only went as far as kissing her inner thigh, but never actually going down on her like that. She wondered what he would think about that.

The position of the couple changed to that of sixty-nine, and it had Rin taking a deep breath as she read how the man's cock was deeply inserted into the woman's throat. He thrusted his hips into her mouth while sucking her juices. The intensity of Rin's arousal increased, to the point that she brushed her hair back with one hand in order to feel some air on her face. The sexual scene in the book was beyond steamy, and it had Rin re-reading the same three sentences over and over.

"What are you reading?" Obito asked, walking over to her and scanning the name of the book with his eyes.

Rin flinched upon realizing that he was nearly standing next to her, and she closed the book immediately with one finger on the page where she left off.

"Oh, this? Oh, nothing…. Nothing… Just reading what Jiraiya published…"

"What's the book about?" he asked, sitting next to her.

Rin cleared her throat, "Oh, nothing… Just romantic stuff…"

"...May I read…?"

"Uh… Yeah, sure. When I'm done,"

"I don't want to read the whole thing. Just want to read the chapter you're on,"

Rin was about to protest but Obito took the book from her hand, opening it to the exact page she was last on and reading it silently. The brunette watched him with wide eyes and flushed face as Obito slowly smiled as he read sentence after sentence, before laughing.

"So this is what's been keeping you quiet for the last thirty minutes?"

Rin pouted at him, "Well, I like to read in silence,"

"This is nothing but porn,"

"I know… I know…"

"You should just watch porn instead,"

"No, this is a book about a couple falling in love. Porn is just...sex… There's no chemistry there,"

Obito gave her a look which meant that he didn't believe her, and his attention went back to the book. His eyebrow raised, and Rin wondered just what he had just read to have him reacting like that.

"Wow, Jiraiya is really good at writing these things,"

"I know," Rin agreed, "I had to pause in some chapters because it was just becoming too much…"

"...Was it now?" Obito asked, closing the book. "Which part in particular had you feeling that way?"

She blushed while trying to come up with something, "Oh...uh… just in general, it was all...sexual,"

Obito shifted position, "Are you sure about that, Rin? Or maybe it was with the scene where the guy ate her pussy out?"

Rin gaped, her arousal coming back but with a mix of fear this time. She was ready to say something, but was stopped when Obito grabbed her legs and dragged her down the couch. Rin yelped as her head hit the cushion. Obito crawled over her, giving her a long kiss before whispering her ear.

"How about I eat you, Rin?"

"W-Wait… Obito-"

"Relax," he said, "And let me pleasure you,"

Rin held her breath as Obito, laying on his stomach, traveled down her body and lowered her sweats and underwear until they were by her ankles. He started slowly, kissing her inner thigh. It was nothing new, he had done this before. But then, he began to nibble his way towards her core and Rin stiffened. Obito placed a gentle kiss right above her clitoris, which had her releasing a shaky breath. Rin felt her heart beat faster as he rubbed her clit with his thumb. He was getting her to relax, her pussy getting wetter.

Obito grabbed her clit with his lips, and Rin's eyes widened as her hips tried to move. But Obito's tight grip held her in place as he then placed his whole mouth over her core, using his tongue to tease her entrance.

Rin held onto his hair tightly as her eyes closed shut, moaning louder than usual as Obito slowly and sensually kissed her most sensitive area. Her tears were by the edge of her eyes as the pleasure had her on the edge. Obito's moving lips against her pussy were slow, as if eating the ripest part of a fruit.

"O-Obito… y-yes… please right there!"

He circled his tongue around her clitoris, driving her mad with passion. He then sucked on the hardened little knob while inserting two fingers into her. Her tight walls wrapped around his digits as he carefully brushed them against her g-spot.

Moaning in the midst of the passion, Rin placed her legs over his shoulders and threw her head back.

"Obito, I'm going to cum!"

He pumped his fingers faster while licking and sucking onto her clit, feeling her juices flowing almost down his hand. Her body began to tremble, her back arching as she screamed his name with such ecstasy from the top of her lungs. Obito retracted his fingers and gave her pussy a few more licks before sitting up, watching her with a satisfied smirk.

Rin opened her eyes slowly and looked up at him, her breathing loud as she laid tiredly on the couch.

"That was...amazing," she eventually said, her pants and underwear still by her ankles.

"Glad you enjoyed it," Obito said, walking over to the bathroom to wash up.

Rin remained on the couch with a bright smile, her legs feeling light as she remembered the amazing orgasm she just had. The idea of Obito going down on her like that originally made her nervous, but considering how amazing it was, she wouldn't be opposed to a second round.

"Get up," her boyfriend said, pinching her cheek, "Dinner's going to get cold,"

Nodding, she sat up and fixed her clothing.

They ate their meal and watched a movie afterwards. Rin barely paid attention as she leaned tiredly against his body. It was forty-minutes into the movie that she received a call. Looking at the screen of her smartphone and seeing Baki's name, she picked up immediately.

"Hello?"

Obito paused the TV as he looked at her. Rin placed the call on speaker.

_ "Rin, I apologize for not reaching out earlier. Am I catching you at a bad time?" _

"No, not at all,"

_ "Good. I actually discovered something worth talking about. I rather show it to you rather than discuss over the call. I'm staying at a hotel fifteen minutes away. I know it's late, but let me know if you would like me to stop by tonight," _

Rin nodded, even though Baki couldn't see her, "Yes, it's fine to meet tonight. Obito and I are awake,"

_ "Great. I'll be there in twenty," _

The call disconnected and Rin took a deep breath, her heart beating fast. She wasn't sure if she felt happy or nervous. It's been nearly six long years since she last heard or seen her mother. The police had barely done anything before closing the case, citing that her mother had simply ran away with some man.

Obito and Rin changed into something more appropriate while Baki headed towards their home. Just like he said, Baki knocked on their door at the twenty-minute mark and Rin quickly opened it. The tall man carried a messenger bag with him.

"Hi, come on in,"

Baki followed her to the living room, where Obito was currently sitting.

"Would you like something to drink?" Rin offered.

"No, but thank you for offering. I apologize for stopping by so late, but I figured that if I get answers now, it would make tomorrow's follow up easier"

The couple nodded, watching as Baki pulled out a tablet. He turned it on and showed them a picture of one of the infamous Hyuuga hotels. "I was able to find a record of your mother's employment history at one of the Hyuuga hotels. She worked mostly day shift, and some night shifts as well it seems. The hotel management was reluctant to give me any video feed from the years leading up to your mother's disappearance. However, there is a restaurant across the street from the hotel… Apparently, the manager there knew your mother very well and were forming a friendship. She said that she would visit the restaurant for lunch almost every day until the day she disappeared,"

"By herself?" Rin asked, confused as to why her mom would visit an expensive place considering their financial situation.

Baki shook his head, "No, with a man. I asked her if police ever contacted her about your mother's disappearance, and she said no. But she was willing to help in any way. I had her give me the footage of her security camera that faced the front entrance. It took me a couple of days, but I found a clip of a woman visiting, who I believe may be your mother. This video is from one day before you reported your mother missing,"

With a swift movement of his finger, Baki changed the screen so it now displayed a video. He played it while speaking, "Watch closely at the thirty-second mark. I'll even pause it,"

Rin watched closely as the video played. The quality of the video wasn't the greatest, but she was still able to see the people's faces as they went in and out of the restaurant. She was also able to see a portion of the parking lot where multiple cars were parked. Exactly at the thirty-second mark, Rin's eyes widened as she saw her mother walk into the restaurant. Baki paused it at that instant.

"Is that her?"

"Y-Yes," Rin said, feeling herself become emotional as she saw her mother through the screen.

"OK, I am going to fast forward to the five-minute mark and then I will pause. A man eventually comes in to meet her, and I highly doubt it is your father,"

Baki resumed the video, playing it at a faster speed this time. Rin's eyes remained on her mother, watching as she stood by the entrance of the restaurant while waiting for someone. As the five-minute mark approached, Baki slowed down the video and pointed at a particular section on the screen.

"See that blue car right there...that just parked?" he asked, and Rin nodded, "You can't see the man yet...but give it fifteen more seconds,"

About eleven seconds later, the door of the restaurant opened and a short man walked in, someone who Rin had not seen in years but certainly knew. The man walked over to her mother and she hugged him tightly before placing a kiss on his lips. They remained in that intimate position for a while before a waiter came by. Baki paused the video and looked back at Rin. He saw the shocked expression on her face, which also had Obito worried as he placed his hand on her shoulder.

"I assume that you know who this man is, based on the look on your face," Baki said, and Rin nodded while trying her best not to hyperventilate.

"Who is he, Rin?" Obito asked as she didn't respond for some time.

Rin faced her boyfriend, "Do you remember Asuma? The guy who was at the club with us and Anko? His girlfriend was Kurenai…"

"Uh, yeah…he was a pilot… yeah I remember him. But that's not him, right?"

"No, it's not," Rin then faced Baki before looking back at the screen of the tablet, "That's his father though. His name is Hiruzen Sarutobi. He was also the one that sold the land to the Uchihas and caused my father to be laid off…"

"There's more video of the two of them together," Baki said, referring to her mother and Hiruzen, "here, let me skip to the seventy-minute mark,"

She studied the clip with her hand over her mouth as Baki skipped over to the moment her mother and Hiruzen were leaving the restaurant. The two of them gave each other a long hug before kissing briefly. Baki stopped the video and looked back at her.

"I'm still not able to get a license plate from the video feed, but considering you know this man, it's safe to say that we now know who the man in the blue car is… the man who was supposed to help you and your mom escape,"

Rin was speechless as she continued to stare at the screen, a thousand questions running through her mind. When did the relationship between Hiruzen and her mother start? She knew that Hiruzen was (and still is) married to Biwako, and they had two sons. Rin had gone to high school with Asuma, and she remembered Hiruzen and Biwako happily attending parent-teacher conferences while only her mother attended. Her father was too drunk to even think about attending.

Last time she had seen Hiruzen was almost two years after her mother went missing. So if he was the man who was supposed to help them escape nearly six years ago, why hadn't he reached out and helped her find her mother?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for your awesome comments in the last chapter! I am glad that you're enjoying this fic!   
> Let me know your thoughts on this chapter. Clearly, Baki has learned a couple of things O_O


End file.
